


Reformed

by Vinylacetat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Choking, Drug Use, Drunk Driving, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mutilation, Riding In Cars with Boys, Self-Harm, Strangulation, Underage Drinking, a hint of Boltoncest, stick-n-pokes, unrequited!Throbb, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер в компании алкоголя и лучшего друга поворачивается не так, как хотелось. Теон нарушает один из отцовских запретов и оказывается в школе для трудных подростков. Там он неосторожно привлекает внимание молодого человека, с которым далеко не все в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubleBit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleBit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Reformed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875553) by [DoubleBit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleBit/pseuds/DoubleBit). 



> Название работы осталось тем же — мне нравятся названия на английском. В оригинале присутствуют краткие саммари глав, в переводе их нет. Также в notes автора есть ссылки на фанмиксы, которые прекрасно ложатся на эту историю. Что касается самого текста, то я постралась максимально точно передать атмосферу.
> 
> DoubleBit, thank you for this story.  
> [Elnarmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo), спасибо за бетинг и помощь с переводом.  
> Перевод этого фика сделал меня немного лучше.

Теон никогда не думал, что такое возможно, но стоять на кухне с разбитым ртом, перед отцом, который орал так, что брызгал слюной во все стороны, было по-своему утешительно. Как будто это приносило облегчение. Теон вскинул подбородок, надеясь, что ему удалось сделать злое лицо. Вызов, дерзость, гордость... Разве что невозмутимое выражение давалось ему плохо.

— Ты, может быть, и мой сын, но ты не Грейджой!

Отец и сам не догадывался, насколько был прав, считая причиной дегенеративности своего сына отношения с семейством Старков. А точнее — с Роббом Старком. Хотя, если быть уж совсем точным, причину следовало искать в том, как Робб Старк прикусил губу.

Тогда они оба как следует набрались, но, оглядываясь назад, Теон припоминал, что надрался гораздо сильнее — впрочем, как и всегда. Он даже не был приглашен на вечеринку. Зато Робб — был, но заставить его пойти оказалось крайне непросто.  
— Ты же знаешь, это все как-то мне не по душе.

Теон закатил глаза:  
— Хорошо, пока ты не выяснишь, что тебе по душе — а ложиться десять вечера в пятницу никому не может быть по душе — просто возьми меня на эту дурацкую вечеринку.

Робб приподнял одну из своих замечательно изогнутых бровей и сказал:  
— Тебя правда волнует, пойду ли я, или тебе просто нужен повод не возвращаться сегодня домой?

Это был удар ниже пояса. Теон уставился на свои кеды, а потом снова поднял глаза на Робба.  
— Я совсем не против пойти домой, — эту ложь он произносил чаще других, и все же она не прекращала его угнетать. — Я просто думал, мы могли бы неплохо развлечься, вот и все.

Если Робб и догадывался, что он врет, то не дал этого понять. Только тяжело вздохнул, и Теон знал, что это означало капитуляцию.  
— Хорошо. Но если ты подхватишь герпес или получишь в нос — пеняй на себя. 

Теон рассмеялся, и Робб тоже не смог сдержать улыбку. Когда они одевались, Теон подумал, что заставить Робба улыбаться, так искренне и по-настоящему — нечто вроде его суперсилы.

Они всегда выглядели довольно дико, когда показывались на тусовках вместе — Робб неизменно надевал костюм и строгие ботинки, а Теон специально одевался так, словно ходил (и спал) в одних и тех же джинсах и футболке последние трое суток.

На вечеринке оказалось гораздо лучше, чем Теон рассчитывал. Почти вся молодежь Нордсайда была тут, и, хотя ни у одного из парней не было добрых слов для Грейджоя, ни одна из их девочек, казалось, не возражала против его присутствия.

Это произошло, когда они с Роббом оказались в подвале вдвоем.

— Не хочешь покурить с остальными?  
В вертикальном положении Теона удерживала только стена, к которой они оба прислонялись. Во рту было сухо и все еще горько от смеси текилы и егермейстера, и Теон проклял себя за то, что не остановился на одном лишь пиве. Он прижался щекой к прохладному бетону стены.  
— Неа…

Робб засмеялся. 

Теон впервые заметил это почти год назад, прошлой зимой. Воздух жалил их легкие, дыхание поднималось белыми облачками пара. Теону удалось запихнуть за шиворот Джону целую горсть снега. Джон замер в растерянности, не зная, что делать, и только яростно надувал губы, а Робб хлопнул Теона по плечу, и они согнулись от смеха. Тот же самый смех они делили, сколько Теон помнил, но внезапно это ударило его остро и отчаянно сильно.

_Ты его хочешь._

С тех пор смех Робба заставлял что-то в груди Теона дрожать, но он всегда умудрялся это игнорировать. Однако в тот раз…

_В тот раз ты безнадежно надрался._

В тот раз Робб закусил губу, и Теон перестал видеть что-либо, кроме его идеальных зубов — этих проклятых идеальных зубов, сдавивших темную от вина губу.

Хотя Теон едва мог сфокусировать взгляд, в уме пролетел целый ряд возможных вариантов поведения. Вот только Теон понятия не имел, как нужно подкатывать к лучшим друзьям. Он знал, что может сработать с девушками, и знал, что делали девушки, чтобы это сработало с Роббом, но это были разные вещи, и ни один из способов тут не подходил. Он подумывал прикоснуться к Роббу, или как будто случайно упасть на него — так, чтобы прижаться грудью к груди.

_А, к дьяволу все._

— Робб?..  
— Да?  
— Мы всегда будем друзьями, так? Несмотря ни на что?  
Теон едва мог расслышать собственный голос сквозь биение пульса, стучавшего как колеса локомотива.  
— Сейчас и всегда.

У Робба были теплые и сладкие губы.

— Эй, какого черта ты делаешь?  
Сердце потяжелело и словно ухнуло вниз. Теон ощутил, как Робб перехватил его запястье, как оттолкнул его. Когда он открыл глаза, Робб улыбался, но это ранило сильнее всего — Теон сразу же безошибочно распознал Сожалеющую Улыбку Робба, смешанную с легким оттенком Смущенной Улыбки Робба.

— Теон, что…  
— Ничего, — он чувствовал себя так, словно вошел в огонь, и едва мог стоять на ногах. — Ничего. Прости.

Следующее, что он запомнил — как, спотыкаясь, поднимался по лестнице. Потом были прикосновения разгоряченных чужих тел, пока он пробирался на холодный ночной воздух через толпу, и трава, уколовшая его ладони. Девушка с темными волосами и ужасным акцентом. Теон притворился, что был им очарован. Он привел ее домой, хотя делать так не следовало. Это было шумно, позорно и, казалось, длилось вечно.

_За это он тебя прибьет._

Колени еще горели: Теон прополз по коридору в ванную, где его отчаянно рвало в течение нескольких минут — сначала в унитаз, потом в душевую кабинку. Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, девица была в отключке, а экран его телефона светился — пришло сообщение. Оно, конечно, было от Робба.

“Чувак, ты где?”

Он лег, и телефон снова завибрировал.

“Скажи, что ты не пошел домой таким ужратым”. 

Теон никогда не был так рад заснуть.

Когда он проснулся, девчонка уже ушла, а вся тяжесть прошедшей ночи давила так, что трудно было дышать. Отец ударил его только раз, но достаточно сильно, чтобы сбить на пол. Теона скрутили сухие спазмы. Бейлон стоял над ним в ярости, но Теон мог думать только о Роббе.

 _Какой же чертов идиот. Долбаный пьяный кусок дерьма._ Он не знал наверняка, идут ли эти слова изнутри или снаружи. _Пусть это будет не по-настоящему. Пусть можно будет попробовать снова._

Когда Бейлон объявил, что Теон закончит последний учебный год в исправительной школе, тот притворился рассерженным. И даже швырнул стакан апельсинового сока в стену. И все же, закрывшись в спальне, Теон почувствовал лишь пустоту облегчения. Он знал, что слезы текут по лицу, но все равно ухмылялся.

_Ты совсем больной на голову._

В дверь постучала Яра:  
— Теон?  
— Отвали!  
— Ну и пошел ты!

Теон услышал удаляющиеся шаги в коридоре и какие-то обрывки восклицаний. Он посмотрел на экран телефона. Еще одно сообщение от Робба.

“Пожалуйста, позвони мне”.

Он вытер глаза и написал: “Вау. Вечер был охренеть, да? Ты бы слышал акцент этой девчонки”. Потом стер набранный текст и попробовал еще раз: “Прости меня”. Теон смотрел на эти слова примерно минуту, а потом удалил сообщение и отключил телефон. 

По крайней мере, он больше не увидит Робба Старка снова.


	2. Анатомия

Рамси Сноу безумно скучал.

Не было секретом, что в Академии Дипвуд его считают психом. Причем психом не в каком-то привлекательном и захватывающем смысле, а в самом скверном и дерьмовом. При этом, если остальные думали, будто его голова полна пугающих фантазий, то были бы, наверное, разочарованы, узнав, как беспросветно скучно ему было. Рамси не мог сказать наверняка, действительно ли он псих, но и в обратном уверен не был. Однако в том, чтобы считаться сдвинутым, находились свои преимущества — он был предоставлен самому себе. Так что Рамси постоянно разжигал в себе что-то вроде тихого бешенства, которое, как он предполагал, было с ним всегда, и которое он ощущал, если задавался такой целью.

Он услышал болтовню о том, что последнего из мальчишек Грейджоев недавно перевели сюда до конца года. Разговор никак не касался его лично, но он развернулся на стуле, нахмурился и сказал:  
— Еще один хрен с известной фамилией, как раз то, чего этой школе не хватало.

Обе девчонки уставились на него, моргая, а потом продолжили подробно обсуждать, какого размера у Грейджоя член.

_Ради бога, что за дерьмо._

Анатомия была у Рамси шестым уроком. Он уже начал думать, что избежал необходимости вступать в общение с кем-то новым. Не то, чтобы он не получил своеобразного удовольствия от взглядов одноклассников в момент, когда они окончательно усвоили, что с ним лучше не заговаривать, но путь к этому моменту был довольно утомительным.

Раздался звонок, и Рамси занял свое место, которое не случайно окружали со всех сторон пустые парты.

Теон Грейджой вошел в аудиторию — _как будто этому членососу все здесь принадлежит_ — и Рамси Сноу вдруг почувствовал тяжесть в груди. А затем необъяснимое возбуждение — когда понял, что у Теона не было другого выбора, кроме как сесть рядом с ним. Рамси сразу же мог сказать о Теоне три вещи.

Во-первых, он был неизъяснимо привлекателен.

Во-вторых, кто-то — вероятно, отец — бил его, причем регулярно. Опухшие губы сразу бросались в глаза, зато выцветающие синяки на руках заметить было труднее.

А третья вещь состояла в том, что второе только подчеркивало первое.

Во всем этом было что-то захватывающее. Из-за неожиданного волнения Рамси почувствовал себя некомфортно. Он прижал ладони к прохладной поверхности стола и погрузился в изучение своих пальцев. _Один два три четыре пять шесть семь восемь девять десять. Успокойся._

Теон выглядел более худым и бледным, чем ожидал Рамси, и носил форменную рубашку распахнутой — на ней были застегнуты не все пуговицы. Его волосы были в беспорядке и выглядели почти рыжими, а еще у него были голубые глаза и быстрый взгляд — Рамси ощутил его на лице, когда Теон выбрал парту слева от него.

_Нужно что-нибудь сказать._

_Нет._

_Посмотри на него._

Рамси обернулся к Теону. Он говорил так редко, что голос звучал надтреснуто.  
— Привет.  
Теон улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Тебе нужна…

Рамси взял свой учебник и как раз собирался подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы предложить ему помощь или что-нибудь в этом духе, но девушка перед Теоном обернулась и спросила:  
— Эй, тебе нужна книга?  
Глаза Теона задержались на Рамси, прежде чем он отвел взгляд.  
— Да.

Теон улыбнулся, и, боже, у него были кривые зубы.

Девушка подвинула парту назад и тряхнула волосами, Теон наклонился и открыл книгу, а Рамси взбесился от того, как естественно они общались. Теон посмотрел на страницу, а затем на девчонку и обратно на страницу.  
— Знаешь, без такого яркого макияжа ты выглядела бы куда милее.

_Когда же будет хренов перерыв._

Девчонка слегка хихикнула и порозовела.

А потом Теон подмигнул Рамси, и это показалось настолько невероятным, что тот из всех сил сосредоточился на холодной столешнице под своими ладонями — это было все, что он мог сделать.

***

На следующий день, когда та же девушка передала Теону сложенную записку, он сунул ее в карман, не глядя, и повернулся к Рамси.  
— Эй, как тебя зовут?

После урока Рамси откопал неразвернутую записку в мусорном ведре.  
"Отлично развлеклись вчера. ; ) Позвони мне".

***

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Рамси, что он думает о Теоне Грейджое, ответ был бы простым: "Он придурок". Но никто никогда его не спрашивал, так что каждое утро он повторял эти слова про себя, пока собирался в школу.

Ему хотелось поскорее начать вскрытие свиней — это была одна из немногих вещей, которые его искренне занимали. Как обычно, Рамси обходился без партнера по лабораторной, и это вполне его устраивало.

Теон был в паре с какой-то девчонкой. Та отказалась прикасаться к поросенку, предоставив это ему, и тот, по мнению Рамси, полностью запорол работу. Теон облизывал губы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться — это Рамси впервые заметил во время теста, и из-за этого написал “B — сухожилия”, хотя на самом деле собирался выбрать вариант “C — связки”.

— Ух ты, как у тебя круто получается.  
Рамси оторвался от крошечного сердца, которое изучал, и посмотрел на весьма неумело нашинкованную свинью Теона. Он рассмеялся, и вся аудитория на секунду замолчала.

— Да, я знаю.  
— Можешь показать мне, как ты это сделал? Я что-то застрял, — Теон усмехнулся.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Рамси и продолжил более тихим голосом: — Это потому что нам не дают настоящие скальпели. — Он сместился в рабочее пространство Теона. — Но я принес свой.  
— Покажешь?

Рамси протянул ему нож. Приняв его, Теон скользнул пальцем по лезвию.  
— Твою мать!  
Вспыхнуло алое, и Теон сунул палец в рот.

— О боже, ты в порядке? — спросила партнерша Теона.  
— Все нормально, — отозвался тот, не отрывая глаз от Рамси.

Рамси живо представил себе, как Теон шагает к нему и прижимает окровавленный палец к его губам. И вкус крови на языке.

— Как правильно резать этой штукой?  
Рамси откашлялся и взял карандаш, аккуратно держа его между большим и указательным пальцами.  
— Это хирургическое лезвие, — сказал он. — Оно само по себе достаточно острое, чтобы резать чью-то плоть, — он улыбнулся. — Не нужно так давить, это же не мясницкий нож. Представь себе, что это перо, а не оружие.

Теон легко провел инструментом через живот поросенка, и Рамси протянул руку, чтобы отбросить слои тканей. Теон приколол вывернутые края к рабочей поверхности. Скальпель он возвращал аккуратно, не забыв повернуть рукояткой вперед:  
— Спасибо.

Сердце Рамси сделало кульбит.

— Слушай, ты куришь?  
— Что именно? — со знанием дела спросил Теон.  
Рамси изо всех сил пытался не покраснеть.

— Хочешь зайти ко мне и дунуть после школы?  
— Да. Конечно.  
Рамси знал, что Теон все еще на него смотрит, поэтому уперся взглядом в свою работу, вдумчиво вдыхая запах формальдегида.

— Ты знаешь, что Рамси полный урод, так?  
Теон повернулся к своей партнерше.  
— Я это все время слышу.

Ее голос понизился, и Рамси пришлось напрячься, чтобы разобрать слова. Он увидел, как ее рука легла на руку Теона.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, что он, как бы это сказать… долбанутый. Типа, что-то серьезное и психическое. Лучше с ним не связываться.

_Стерва, я перережу твое сучье горло, если ты скажешь ему еще хотя бы слово обо мне._

Теон бросил быстрый взгляд на Рамси, и обратно на распятую свинью.  
— Думаю, я справлюсь.


	3. Кожа

Теон узнал этот дом — два этажа, черный гранит стен и густые заросли плюща. До него доходили когда-то слухи о мальчике, который тут живет. Нед Старк говорил Теону, что лучше не играть рядом с этим местом. Дом выглядел тоскливо, и трудно было представить себе, что кто-то здесь вырос.

_Неудивительно, что все считают его поехавшим._

— Я думал, твоя фамилия Сноу.  
Тень прошла по лицу Рамси, а потом исчезла.

— Сноу — фамилия моей матери. Мой отец — Русе Болтон, — Рамси отодвинул переплетения плюща и вытащил ключ. Дверь была такая же старая, как и здание, и громко хлопнула у Теона за спиной. — Но ты не волнуйся. Он, как бы это сказать… редко бывает дома.

_Боже, что за склеп._

Оглядываясь вокруг, Теон не заметил никаких признаков того, что Рамси здесь живет. Был только сдержанный и безликий интерьер в темных тонах. В гостиной обнаружился массивный камин и возле него — кожаный диван с такими же креслами.

— А твоя мать…  
— Умерла, — сказал Рамси, и Теону показалось, что это прозвучало как-то слишком равнодушно.  
Рамси остановился на лестнице и включил свет:  
— Пойдем, я живу в подвале.

Теон почувствовал себя увереннее, увидев две игровые приставки, а еще хорошую акустическую систему — правда, не похоже было, что у Рамси есть, что послушать. Рамси взял сигарный ящик с книжной полки и извлек оттуда пластиковую емкость из-под таблеток.

Теон усмехнулся:  
— Не думал, что ты торчишь.  
Рамси упал на диван рядом с ним и стал набивать стеклянную трубку при помощи мизинца. Он и не посмотрел на Теона, только поднял бровь.

— А я не торчу.  
— Да неужели?..

Рамси передал трубку и зажигалку Теону, и тот затянулся куда глубже, чем следовало, поскольку чувствовал потребность самоутвердиться.

— Да. Но я хотел, чтобы ты пришел. Знал, что ты согласишься, если я предложу тебя накурить.

ВнезапноТеон почувствовал странное волнение, заставившее что-то в животе сжаться. Глядя, как Рамси втягивает дым, он решил, что может подразнить его еще немного.  
— Ну, если бы сегодня утром меня спросили, что Рамси Сноу думает обо мне, я бы сказал, что он считает меня придурком.

Смех Рамси превратился в приступ дымного кашля.  
— А ты и есть придурок.

_Это что, такая шутка?_

— Можно я кое-что тебе покажу? — спросил Рамси удивительно мягко.  
— Возмо-о-ожно… Если это не твой член… Член или нет, вот в чем вопрос.

Теон предвкушал, что вгонит этим Рамси в краску, но пришлось только рассмеяться, когда тот ответил:

— Поэма о моем члене? Не думаю, что мы уже дошли до такого.  
— Все постоянно уверяют, что ты какой-то фрик. Вот я и ожидаю подтверждения. Надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь.

Рамси помотал головой и вышел из комнаты. Через несколько минут он вернулся с небольшой коробочкой и кистью.  
— Это еще что?

Рамси закусил губу, и Теону пришлось напрячься, чтобы отгородиться от воспоминаний. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты никогда не пробовал использовать консилер?  
— Консилер? Это что, типа косметики?  
Рамси кивнул.  
— Да. Знаешь, для синяков.

Теон отвернулся, почувствовав, как набухает комок в горле. Такого унижения он не ожидал. Он посмотрел на свои руки — да, это было чертовски очевидно. Боже, вся школа, наверное, заметила их. Будто на нем огромная уродливая метка. Он скрестил руки на груди, пряча запястья.

— Спорим, никто не заметил, — сказал Рамси, будто бы прочитал его мысли. — Все были заняты, обсуждая твой хрен.  
Теон фыркнул.  
— Зато ты заметил.

Рамси посмотрел Теону в глаза, и тот только теперь понял — Рамси сделал это впервые за все время. Его глаза были светло-серыми и льдистыми. От этого взгляда у Теона по коже поползли мурашки.

— Я немного знаю о том, как прятать синяки. Поэтому и заметил.

Плечи Теона немного расслабились, и Рамси потянул его за локоть, отвел руку от тела. Он открыл коробочку и начал возить кистью по тональному крему. Увидев, как исчезают фиолетовые пятна, Теон испытал прилив облегчения.  
— Тебя поколачивает отец? — спросил он. 

Рамси покачал головой, не отводя глаз от руки Теона.  
— Нет, — он помедлил и продолжил: — Когда я был ребенком, за мной присматривал один человек. Только он... — странная, неприятная улыбка скользнула по губам Рамси. — Только он делал и кое-что еще.

Теона беспокоило, что он не может понять Рамси, не знает наверняка, чего тот хочет и что имел в виду, пригласив его сюда и замазывая ему синяки. А еще — мысль о том, что, если бы Рамси был девушкой, они, несомненно, были уже сейчас на второй базе. Он поймал себя на мыслях о том, девственник ли Рамси.

_Наверняка. Просто без вариантов._

И все же Теон чувствовал себя так, словно это он здесь — добыча.

_Только почему это так мне **нравится**?_

— Как-то так, — Рамси захлопнул коробочку. — Цвет немного не подходит. У тебя есть сестра, да?  
— Ага.  
— У нее может быть что-то, близкое к цвету твоей кожи.

— Ты просто не знаешь мою сестру, — фыркнул Теон.  
— Тогда возьми это, — он сунул тональник с кистью Теону в ладонь.  
— Ой, нет, я не…  
— Тебе это понадобится, — Рамси улыбнулся. — Еще дунешь?

Теон был рад сменить тему.  
— Само собой. Где здесь туалет?  
— На втором этаже, по коридору справа.

Он стоял перед унитазом, когда почувствовал вибрацию телефона. Пришло сообщение от Робба. 

“Зашел к тебе. Бейлон сказал, тебя еще нет. Надеюсь, в школе все окей. Позвони мне, когда сможешь”.

Теон вздохнул. Он до сих пор не говорил с Роббом с того проклятого… _Что бы это ни было. Чем бы ты это ни считал._

Теон удалил сообщение.

***  
Вечером, засунув руку в штаны, он старался не думать о Рамси.


	4. Челюсть

Все в Академии называли их Гора и Пес — потому что один был огромным, а второй уродливым. И хотя братья Клиганы почти никогда не разговаривали между собой, у обоих было что-то вроде взаимопонимания с Рамси Сноу — с того самого раза, когда Грегор назвал Рамси педиком, и тот трижды ударил его чертежным циркулем в шею.

Рамси помнил, как сидел в кабинете директора и, положив на колени все еще вымазанные в крови руки, изо всех сил старался выглядеть сокрушенным, в то время как отец взял на себя переговоры и все уладил. Рамси так и не понял, был ли Русе в нем разочарован.

Сандор Клиган, у которого было получше с инстинктами, чем у брата, никогда не пересекался с Рамси. Это не помешало Рамси поджечь его шкафчик — просто на всякий случай.

Разница между ними казалась небольшой, и все же Рамси и Клиганы жили в разных мирах. Все они предпочитали быть в одиночку — в конце концов, у Пса вряд ли был большой выбор, учитывая, что выглядел он ненамного лучше, чем Фредди Крюгер, — но почему-то ни одного из братьев не называли психом, извращенцем или сдвинутым. Рамси предполагал, что дело было в разнице между удовольствием, которое получаешь от насилия, и удовольствием от боли.

У него на глазах Теон, направляясь куда-то по коридору, прошел слишком близко от Горы. Откуда бы заносчивому и легкомысленному Теону знать, что это было ошибкой.

— Смотри, куда идешь, гомик.  
.  
После этого время словно остановилось. Коридор погрузился в тишину, и два десятка лиц обратились туда, где Теон замер на середине шага и повернулся к Горе. Если его и смутило то, что он оказался лицом к лицу с парнем почти на фут выше и на сто фунтов тяжелее, чем он сам, он не дал этого понять.

Теон приподнялся на цыпочки и дотронулся до груди Грегора.

_Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь? Беги отсюда._

В то же время, какая-то другая часть Рамси с нетерпением предвкушала неизбежное.

Контраст завораживал — длинные пальцы Теона, на фоне рубашки Грегора и тяжелые, мясистые, крепко сжавшиеся кулаки Горы. Шея Теона, когда он задрал голову, улыбаясь, и шепнул что-то в грубо вылепленное ухо Клигана.

Рамси неосознанно прижал руку к ключице. 

Началась такая суматоха, что от первого удара Теон смог увернуться, но это уже не имело значения. Внезапно холл зашумел снова, все вокруг толкались и из кожи вон лезли, чтобы убраться подальше. Кулак Теона врезался Грегору в живот — с таким же успехом можно было пытаться лупить каменную плиту. Апперкот заставил Теона отступить, покачнувшись, а удар сбоку сбил его с ног.

_Ты можешь остановить это в любой момент._

В то же время, Рамси обнаружил, что увиденное ввело его в подобие транса. Другие свидетели рассеялись, а кто-то побежал звать на помощь. Теон оказался на четвереньках, но пытался встать, а кровь капала из его рта на линолеум. Грегор ударил Теона под ребра кулаком, и у Рамси перехватило дыхание.

К тому времени, когда он решил вмешаться, было уже поздно. Вклинившийся между Горой и Теоном Пес впечатал брата спиной в металлические шкафчики:  
— Хватит!

Грегор схватил Сандора за горло, и они простояли так несколько мгновений, даже не моргая.  
— Прекрати. Ты его убьешь.

Грегор глянул через плечо брата на Теона, который все еще ворочался на полу, задыхаясь и сплевывая кровь:  
— Если ты коснешься меня еще раз, я так и сделаю.

Теон поднял голову, взглянул на него и _улыбнулся_.

Звонок раздался, когда Пес втащил Теона в туалетную комнату. Коридор быстро опустел, все разошлись — за исключением Рамси, который стоял возле двери, прижав к груди учебник, и слушал. 

Прозвучал голос Теона:  
— Да мать твою! Не трогай меня, хорошо? Просто отвали!  
— Может, у тебя челюсть сломана.  
— Она не сломана, видишь? Спасибо, что отогнал его, но со мной все в порядке, ясно? Я в порядке.

Потом там повернулся кран, и в раковине зашумела вода.

— Ты ведь Теон Грейджой, да?  
— Да. А теперь, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое. У меня все под контролем.

Рамси услышал звук, с которым бумажные полотенца выдергивались из раздатчика, и потом шаги Сандора, приближающиеся к двери.

— Держись подальше от моего брата. Понятия не имею, что ты ему сказал, но он не шутил насчет убийства, — еще несколько шагов, а затем Пес добавил чуть тише: — Это не мое дело, но от Рамси Сноу тоже держись подальше.

Рамси почувствовал взрыв гнева. За которым последовало острое сожаление, что он не действовал достаточно быстро, не спас Теона от Горы и не затолкал в туалетную комнату. Чтобы целовать его там до тех пор, пока губы не станут мокрыми от крови.

_А что, если этим они там и занимаются?_

— Почему все думают, что я не могу позаботиться о себе? — прозвучал голос Теона. — И что такого, черт подери, ужасного с этим Рамси?  
— Я не могу об этом говорить. Но если тебе так хочется испытать судьбу, попробуй лучше с Грегором, а не с ним.

Выходя, Сандор почти врезался в Рамси, и они застыли на мгновение, встретившись глазами.

_Да, я слышал все, что ты сейчас сказал._  
 _И не буду делать вид, что не слышал._

Пес отвернулся и обошел Рамси по широкой дуге.

Проследив за тем, как он скрылся в одной из аудиторий, Рамси книгу подмышку, прочистил горло, и только потом вошел в уборную. Теон склонился над раковиной — набирал пригоршней воду в рот и сплевывал обратно. Корзина для мусора была полна испачканных алым бумажных полотенец.

— Теон? Нихрена себе, что случилось?  
Теон поднял на него глаза и ухмыльнулся, и сердце Рамси подпрыгнуло.

_Боже._

— Просто Григор Клиган, вот и все.  
— Хочешь, я его убью?

Теон ответил ему негромким циничным смешком.

_Он не верит, что ты можешь._

— Спасибо, конечно, но я выживу.  
— Ты хочешь… Хочешь зайти ко мне? Посмотреть кино, или еще что-нибудь. Я там только что скачал всю “Пилу”.

***

— Надо же было так расквасить…

Теон стоял перед зеркалом у Рамси в ванной. Он слегка прижал руку к челюсти, и сразу же с шипением отдернул. Рамси прислонился к дверному косяку, держа в руках замороженный стейк в полиэтиленовой упаковке.  
— Что ты все-таки ему сказал?

Теон по-хулигански ухмыльнулся:  
— Я сказал ему, что если он хотел меня трахнуть, надо было начинать со слова “пожалуйста”.

Рамси сглотнул, а потом рассмеялся. Этот непривычный ему самому звук ненадолго заполнил ванную — и резко пресекся.  
— Тебе повезло, что он не проломил тебе череп. Однажды я видел, как он сломал парню руку. Вот так, пополам, — Рамси отвел локоть в сторону, показывая.

Снаружи загрохотал гром. Рамси погасил свет в подвале и включил видеоплеер. Теон забрался на диван с ногами, прижимая стейк к щеке. Он подтянул к себе колени ровно настолько, чтобы оставить место для Рамси.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рамси, когда Теон низко застонал.  
— Еще бы, только вот лицо болит _охренительно_.

Рамси честно попытался сосредоточиться на фильме. Но все, о чем он мог думать — это Теон. Теон, сплевывающий кровь на пол. Теон, лежащий на его диване — так близко, что Рамси чувствовал бедром поджатые пальцы его ног.

_Чего ты хочешь сейчас?_

_Я не знаю._

_Нет, знаешь._

Когда по экрану поползли титры, Теон уже спал. Его правая нога соскользнула с дивана, и он тихо посапывал. Снаружи небо было серым, а в стекло барабанил дождь.

— Теон?

Рамси медленно протянул руку и коснулся грубого шва на его джинсах. Проследил шов от колена до промежности, скользнув пальцами по внутренней стороне ноги Теона. Ладонь Рамси прижалась к молнии — сначала совсем легко. Теон тихо застонал и изогнулся всем телом, качнув бедрами навстречу его руке.

_Ох, да._

Рамси почувствовал, как член Теона твердеет под джинсовой тканью, и уже добрался до пряжки ремня, когда Теон отрыл глаза. Он перехватил запястье Рамси, но не сказал ничего. Только облизнул губы, продолжая смотреть на него в упор.

Рамси ухмыльнулся:  
— Так Гора был прав насчет тебя?

Теон потянул его за руку и поднес ее к своему лицу.  
— Хочешь, чтобы он был прав?

Горло Рамси дернулось, когда Теон сплюнул в его ладонь.

_Он не думает о тебе, ты же знаешь?_

Движения Рамси были поначалу медленными и неторопливыми. Теон запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, запустив пальцы в собственные волосы. Вся правая сторона его лица медленно начинала опухать и темнеть из-за кровоподтека.

_...Но **будет** думать._

Губы Теона приоткрылись, а грудь стала вздыматься чаще. Он начал толкаться в кулак Рамси. Левой рукой Теон сжал его предплечье, а правой потянул свою футболку вверх, открывая живот и ребра. Рамси напомнил себе, что нужно дышать. Спина Теона выгнулась, и он кончил на выдохе.

Рамси вытер костяшки пальцев о покрывало. Теон огляделся, тщетно разыскивая что-то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и остановился на подушке. Они снова посмотрели друг на друга, и Рамси внезапно вспомнил и о себе. Должно быть, это отразилось на лице — Теон засмеялся и потянулся к ширинке Рамси, но тот оттолкнул его руку.

Теон пожал плечами.  
— Тогда справляйся сам. Я просто думал, ты захочешь…

Рамси схватил Теона за волосы на затылке, и дрожь боли, которую он ощутил в ответ, вдохновила его.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

Теон удивленно моргнул — как в тот раз, когда они впервые увиделись.  
— Я сейчас едва могу открыть рот.  
— В этом и смысл.

Пару секунд Рамси беспокоился, думая, что опережает события — что попробовал слишком рано и потребовал слишком много. Теон приподнял бровь, но за его промедлением стояло что-то темное и похожее на любопытство. Он ухмыльнулся своей кривой усмешкой, хотя его руки чуть дрожали, когда он расстегивал ремень Рамси.

_Бога ради, нужно держаться._

Он не знал, почему решил, будто Теон Грейджой никогда в жизни не сосал членов, но выяснилось, что он ошибался. Рот Теона был влажным, а его руки на бедрах Рамси обжигали. Когда Теон остановился на пару секунд и схватился за челюсть, это был лучший момент, и Рамси пришлось прикусить тыльную сторону руки.

_Ты просто смешон сейчас._

Он услышал, как где-то далеко хлопнула входная дверь, и как отец ходит наверху.

— Только. Не смей. Останавливаться.

Теон подавился, когда Рамси кончил ему в рот.  
— Небольшое предупреждение не помешало бы, — пробормотал он, вытирая губы о плечо, и потом продолжил мягче: — Можно, я останусь на ночь?

Рамси заставил заткнуться голос в голове, который говорил: _“Да. Останься на ночь. Никогда не возвращайся домой”._

Он встал, приводя в порядок одежду.  
— Нет, у меня есть кое-какие дела.

Теон слегка поник и поднялся, собираясь идти. Рамси снова поймал его за волосы и горячо выдохнул в шею:  
— Но скоро… скоро.


	5. Кровь

Теону нравилось в Роббе многое — в частности, тот никогда не спрашивал о его родственниках. Самое длинное взаимодействие Робба с кем-либо из его семьи случилось, когда Яра подвозила их в боулинг. В тот раз она курила одну сигарету за другой, и Робб спросил, может ли она дымить поменьше, пока они в машине. Яра просто включила радио на полную громкость и опустила все стекла. Теон не помнил наверняка, но предполагал, что Робб хотя бы раз встречался с Родриком, Мароном или Бейлоном. Но они никогда не говорили об этом.

Теперь, когда больше не было причин притворяться братом Робба Старка, атмосфера собственного дома казалась Теону еще более мрачной и давящей, чем раньше. Поэтому он был удивлен, когда, вернувшись вечером, почувствовал запах готовящихся омаров и увидел, что Яра накрывает на стол.

_Неужели кто-нибудь **умер** , или что-то вроде этого?_

Он немного постоял в дверях, затем направился в комнату и добрался уже до середины лестницы, когда громкий скрип ступенек его выдал.

— Теон! — позвала Яра. — Спускайся ужинать.

Вздохнув, Теон вернулся вниз. На самом деле, он просто хотел пойти к себе и подумать о Рамси — в частности, о том, какого черта тот делает, и что все это означало.

— Рад, что ты присоединился к нам, — Бейлон делал ощутимое усилие, чтобы поддерживать верный тон, хотя это явно давалось ему непросто. — Как дела в школе?

Теон пожал плечами и плюхнулся на неудобный кухонный стул.  
— Нормально.

— Завел уже каких-нибудь друзей? — спросила Яра.  
Теон неодобрительно стрельнул глазами в ее сторону:  
— Что все это значит?

Яра поджала губы и поставила перед ним дымящуюся тарелку с лобстером.  
— Это значит, что мне интересно, есть ли в школе кто-нибудь не совсем безнадежный.

Яра раздражала Теона раз в десять больше, чем отец, поскольку могла быть по-настоящему невыносимой. С Бейлоном все было довольно просто — он всегда оставался унылой, лишенной чувства юмора задницей. Но с Ярой никогда нельзя было понять, что у нее на уме. Она могла быть настоящей стервой, когда называла его _лентяем, эгоистом и паразитом_. Но иногда Теон обнаруживал, что она ухмыляется его непристойным шуткам. А еще она была единственным членом семьи, который когда-либо его обнимал, хотя это и было давно. 

Теон подумал о Рамси, но решил его не упоминать.  
— Нет. На самом деле, нет. Все как в обычной школе, только хуже.

Яра улыбнулась с некоторой грустью и уткнулась в свой ужин.  
— По крайней мере, ты уже заканчиваешь. Осталось потерпеть всего несколько месяцев.

_Да, а что потом?.._

Текли минуты, наполненные треском ломающихся панцирей, звуком работающих челюстей и стуком ножей о тарелки. Теону это казалось почти невыносимым. Он покосился на Бейлона, но отец не отрывался от еды. Глядя на омара, Теон подумал, как не повезло тому стать жертвой обстоятельств и закончить в итоге в качестве ужина. И, главное, каковы были шансы, что так случится?.. Он съел еще несколько кусков невезучего омара и прочистил горло.

— Ну и к чему это все?

Яра выпрямила спину, и уже было открыла рот, чтобы ответить, и вдруг потянулась через стол к лицу Теона. Когда он понял, что она делает, было слишком поздно.

— Это… Ты что, намазан какой-то косметикой?

Бейлон стиснул свою вилку.

— Нет, — Теон отпихнул руку сестры.

_Вот дерьмо._

Разум метался в поисках правдоподобной лжи, но ничего не придумывалось.

Увидев, что Теон раздражен, Яра немедленно начала смеяться и оттянула край рукава, чтобы потереть его щеку.  
— О боже, да, так оно и есть!

— Яра, мать твою, прекрати! — он прижал руку к челюсти.

Неожиданно она откинулась на спинку стула, ее брови сошлись.  
— Ради бога, Теон, что с тобой случилось?

Теон опустил глаза на своего лобстера.

_Я знаю, каково тебе, парень._

— Теон! — Бейлон повысил голос, требуя ответа.

— Шшш! — Яра предупреждающе подняла руку. — Теон, не бери в голову.

_Если бы я так на него шикнул, то получил бы по роже._

— Я подрался, — резко сказал он, сжав зубы.  
— С кем? — Яра смяла в руках салфетку.

— С Горой, — Теон шмякнул на тарелку кубик масла.  
— С Клиганом? Я его порешу.

_Где ты была, когда отец меня бил?_

— Со мной все нормально. Правда.

— Почему он ударил тебя? — спросил Бейлон. Его голос был монотонным, но Теон улавливал подспудную резкость, готовую вот-вот прорваться.

— Он назвал меня гомиком.

Теон практически _почувствовал_ облегчение отца, и на секунду представил себе, как продолжит: “К слову, если уж мы заговорили об этом, сегодня вечером я отсосал у Рамси Сноу” — только чтобы посмотреть, как старика хватит удар. Но решил воздержаться.

— В любом случае, вы так и не сказали, к чему эти лобстеры.

Яра улыбнулась, и это его обеспокоило. Как и Бейлон — на самом деле, как все Грейджои за исключением Теона — она большую часть времени хранила каменное выражение лица и сочетала ужасную осанку с большой физической силой. Улыбка на ее лице выглядела так же противоестественно, как суровость на лице Теона.

— Меня приняли в курсанты. Я буду “морским котиком”.  
— Это которые милые и пушистые?.. — Теон изо всех сил пытался быть легкомысленным, даже чувствуя, как исчезает аппетит.

Она закатила глаза.  
— Нет, тупица. Это которые носят черное и проводят спецоперации.

Теон бросил взгляд на Бейлона, который также изобразил подобие улыбки. Снова посмотрел на Яру. А затем пришлось отвернуться. Что-то окончательно сломалось. Последней каплей стал вид омара, который лежал на тарелке со вскрытым панцирем, распотрошенный и недоеденный.

_О боже, неужели ты **плачешь.** Ты сплевывал свою кровь сегодня утром, и то не **рыдал.** _  
_Да, теперь все будет просто шикарно, когда вы с отцом останетесь вдвоем._

Он шмыгнул носом и смахнул слезу рукавом.  
— Ну, я думаю, тогда мы еще встретимся. На похоронах.

— Проклятье, Теон! — Бейлон поднялся и хлопнул ладонью по столу, приборы подпрыгнули, а винный бокал Яры опрокинулся. Она бросила салфетку на расползающееся пятно.  
— Нет, папа, все в порядке. Не злись на него.

Теон почувствовал, как изнутри рвется скверный, лживый голос, который ищет возможности ранить побольнее.

— Да, папа, все хорошо. Яра просто собирается присоединиться к Рику и Марону в гребаном благородном деле. Потому что все твои дети сбегают, лишь бы не оставаться с тобой.

Его щеку обожгла пощечина. От Яры, которая сразу же прижала руку к губам, вспомнив про его челюсть. Руки Бейлона сжались в трясущиеся кулаки.

_Ничего хуже ты еще не говорил._

— Теон, да что с тобой не так? — ее губы начали дрожать. — Почему ты не можешь просто порадоваться за меня, если я делаю то, что я хочу? Почему ты всегда ведешь себя, как мелкая эгоистичная сволочь?

— Да, Яра, это прекрасно, — он усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. — Я чертовски рад за тебя. Рад, что ты решила пойти и посвятить себя тому, что уже убило половину нашей семьи. Это действительно отличная идея, потому что сейчас мне как никогда н-необходимо… — он так задохнулся от слез, что не смог закончить, и только беспомощно протянул вперед руки.

— Выметайся.  
Они оба обернулись к отцу, который все так же стоял, сжав кулаки.

— Папа, он просто…  
— Выметайся немедленно!

Теон поднялся и вышел из кухни — боком, не отводя от отца взгляда.

_Он изобьет тебя в кровь, как только представится удачная возможность._

Теон взбежал по лестнице в свою комнату и начал запихивать одежду в рюкзак.

_Носки. Смена белья. Сигареты. Одеяло. Черт, что еще?.._

Когда он спустился вниз, кухня была пуста, но остатки ужина все еще были на столе. Казалось, они останутся тут вечно. Яра ждала его у задней двери. Теон не успел ничего сказать — она заключила его в жесткие объятия.

— Почему ты все время стремишься на всех давить?..

Теон тихо и невесело рассмеялся.  
— Я не знаю. Я просто считаю, что лучше тебе туда не идти.

Она вздохнула и сунула ему в ладонь двадцать долларов.

— Я уезжаю в Иллинойс через две недели. Ты мне позвонишь? Хочу увидеть тебя перед тем, как…  
— Да, конечно, — он проскользнул мимо нее и вышел.

***

Ночной воздух был свежим, но не холодным. Ярко горели звезды, а лунный свет делал улицу похожей на сцену.

_Хорошо, и что же делать теперь?_

Он пытался пойти куда угодно, только не в сторону дома Старков, но все равно почему-то вышел к нему.

_Ты не можешь просто удалять его сообщения, а после этого просить о крыше над головой._

Теон подумал просто заглянуть в окно, но он и так знал, что там увидит.

_Кейтилин и Санса накрывают на стол. Арья кидается в Брана горошком, а Нед старается не смеяться. Рикон сидит, весь вымазанный жареным картофелем или соусом для спагетти. У Джона дурацкий вид безвинного мученика. Робб…_

_Что делает Робб?.._

_Пинает твою ногу под столом и улыбается. И говорит: “Я рад, что ты остался на ужин”._

Теон вдруг снова оказался снаружи, в темноте, стоя в отупении на тротуаре.

Он думал зайти к Рамси, но тот уже ему отказал. В любом случае, эта идея выглядела слишком жалкой, чтобы о ней хотя бы задумываться.

_Ты не можешь заявиться вот так, ты же не чертова бездомная собака._

Теон бродил по улицам некоторое время, пока не вспомнил одну девушку, которая жила неподалеку. Они трахались несколько раз прошлым летом — в основном почему-то в спальне ее младшего брата.

_Как ее звали? Дженни? Джесси? Джулия?_  
 _Что-то вроде того. Просто сделай это._

Женщина в халате и тапочках открыла дверь и улыбнулась.

— О! Джеки, это к тебе! — крикнула она через плечо, а потом пригласила Теона в дом.

_Точно, Джеки._

Он вошел в прихожую, глубоко вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

_Хорошо. Что бы ни случилось, ты все еще бодр, не так ли? У тебя проблемы, но она может это исправить._

— Теон!

Джеки была одета в пижаму с пингвинами, а на ее волосах было полотенце. Теону нравилось, как девушки выглядят сразу после душа.  
— Эй, отличная пижамка.

Она опустила глаза и порозовела.  
— Это… Подарок бабушки.

Теон протянул руку и провел пальцем по мягкой фланели на ее бедре.  
— Я серьезно. Мне очень нравится. — Он закусил губу и понизил голос. — Я много думал о тебе в последнее время.


	6. Горло

Он ждал Рамси на стадионе возле трибун, но тот так и не появился. Прозвенел звонок. Теон затушил окурок ногой и попытался убедить себя, что ему совершенно наплевать, пришел Рамси в школу или нет.

_Боже, я просто хочу, чтобы этот день закончился._   
_Я просто хочу его увидеть._

Теон потер глаза и побрел обратно в здание. Выспаться как следует не удалось. Джеки пригласила его остаться на ночь снова, и он сказал:  
— Может быть. Но сегодня у меня есть еще кое-какие дела.

По пути на третий урок он завернул за угол и чуть не врезался в Гору. Теон затаил дыхание и напрягся.

_Неужели сейчас только десять утра._

Глаза Грегора остановились на нем только на секунду, а потом уткнулись в пол. Гора заворчал себе под нос и быстро шагнул назад.

_Что за черт?.._

В течение дня облегчение из-за того, что вчерашний мордобой не повторился, сменилось тупой болью в центре лба и беспокойством, которое вызывало озноб. Дело было не только в Горе — на Теона не смотрел никто. И, в то же время, казалось, что все на него глазеют, пусть и незаметно. Теон решил найти Пса и добиться каких-нибудь объяснений.

В классе анатомии он занял то же место, что и всегда, но девушка, которая обычно сидела перед ним, поджала губы и пересела на два ряда дальше.  
— Эй, — позвал он.  
Она не обернулась.   
— Эй?..

— Мистер Грейджой, у вас есть какая-то ценная информация для класса?  
Щеки Теона обожгло, когда одноклассники уставились на него, и он впервые в жизни ощутил себя, как минимум, прокаженным.  
— Нет.

После занятия он зажал свою бывшую соседку в углу, твердо решив выяснить, что происходит. Ее волосы пахли лавандой, а дыхание — жвачкой “джуси фрут”. Поза девушки выдавала нервозность — одна рука на бедре, пальцы другой сжимают ремень сумки — а взгляд беспокойно метался по сторонам.  
— Эй, можно тебя на секунду?  
— Чего тебе?  
— Я только хотел… Почему все сегодня ведут себя так странно?

Девчонка отвела глаза и выдула пузырь жвачки:  
— Никто не ведет себя странно.  
Теон подавил желание слегка ее придушить.  
— Ведет! Я столкнулся с Горой, и он даже нихрена на меня не взглянул. Я искал Пса весь день, но его нигде нет. Он тебе не попадался?

Она быстро взглянула на него.  
— Я слышала, он в больнице. Не знаю, почему.  
— В больнице? — удивился Теон.  
— Слушай, все знают, что ты и Рамси друзья, или кто вы там. И все знают, что Рамси долбанный псих.   
— Значит, я тоже? За компанию?

— Нет, это значит, что ты вроде неприкасаемого, — она снова щелкнула пузырем из жвачки.  
— Ты правда говоришь, что Рамси Сноу, в котором 140 фунтов веса, упек сраного _Сандора Клигана_ в больничку? — уточнил Теон издевательским тоном. — В жизни такой херни не слышал.

_Тогда где он?_

Девчонка пожала плечами, но что-то в ее глазах дрогнуло.  
— Мне нужно идти. Я не… Просто не разговаривай со мной больше, хорошо?

Теон почувствовал себя скверно. Звук входящего сообщения на телефоне показался не настоящим, как будто доносился из другого мира. Тем временем, девушка обошла Теона и поспешила прочь. На этот раз он хотел, чтобы сообщение прислал Робб. Но оно было от Рамси, и,читая, Теон ощутил легкий всплеск адреналина в крови.

“Приходи. Я хочу тебя видеть”.

_Похоже, он правда думает, что ты дешевка._

Даже несмотря на то, что он не мог выбросить Рамси из головы, и несмотря на то, что Теону некуда больше было пойти, он ответил сдержанно: “Может быть”.

Выйдя из здания Академии, он остановился, чтобы прикурить сигарету. Небо было пасмурным, а воздух — сухим и жарким. Теон сперва начал думать о том, где бы провести ночь, потом о Яре. Он листал фотографии на телефоне. Примерно на половине были запечатлены девушки, с которыми он переспал, причем снимки делали сами девчонки, когда он выходил из комнаты. На одной фотографии был он сам, спящий (и он понятия не имел, кто это снял). Портрет всех Старков, которую он обещал послать Кейтилин, но так этого и не сделал, какие-то граффити на вагоне... Много фоток Робба, в основном пьяного и не в фокусе, который очень сексуально смотрелся на фоне городской скульптуры. И та, что стоял его аватаром в списке контактов — на ней Робб лежал на диване больным и с термометром во рту, показывая Теону средний палец.

Телефон зажужжал, и тут кто-то воскликнул:  
— Теон!  
Он обернулся и почти выронил сигарету:  
— Джон?  
— Я весь день тебя искал.

Джон Старк был одет в футболку с группой Refused и свои проклятые бабские штаны, не оставлявшие простора для воображения. На его плече висела сумка-почтальонка, а на шее — пара карикатурно больших наушников. И, как всегда, на тыльной стороне его руки был нарисован черным маркером стрейтэйджерский крест. От Теона не ускользнуло, что все вокруг откровенно глазели на них.

_Очевидно, его не успели уведомить._

Джон мог раздражать — он был стукачом, занудой и отвратительно _невинным_ ; его ханжеские предрассудки простирались на милю вперед, а вкус в одежде, музыке, да и во всем остальном, был ужасен. И все же губы Теона помимо воли расходились в улыбке. Этого ублюдка стоило любить как минимум ради того, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя неудобно.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Это место для ребят с серьезными проблемами, а не для телочек.  
Джон улыбнулся, но довольно хмуро:  
— Ты бы знал, если бы хоть раз перезвонил моему брату.

Теон опустил взгляд, рассматривая свою обувь.  
— Да. Как раз хотел. Я просто пока очень занят.

— Конечно, — сказал Джон, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча. — Если речь зашла об этом… Дело во мне, или все вокруг действительно боятся смотреть на тебя? Ты уже успел заразить всю школу гонореей?

Теона покачал головой и рассмеялся.   
— Только перваков. Решил начать с тех, кто помоложе, а то скоро мне будет восемнадцать, и тогда... Не волнуйся, тебе я дам другой шанс, — помедлив, он продолжил приглушенно: — Эй, Робб говорил что-нибудь обо мне? О вечеринке, на которую мы ходили в прошлом месяце?

Джон нахмурился и завесил волосами глаза.  
— Нет. Только сказал, что ты сильно нахерачился и исчез, и с тех пор он ничего от тебя не слышал. Пару недель назад он начал встречаться с этой девушкой, Талисой.

Теон не был удивлен, и все же почувствовал себя так, словно получил удар под дых. На несколько секунд весь мир как будто приостановился, а потом покатился под откос. Теон видел, как двигаются губы Джона, но не различал слов.

_Интересно, она… Какая она? Она заставляет его улыбаться?_

— Я думаю, он хочет встретиться, чтобы поговорить про… ну, ты знаешь…  
— Как трахаться, и все такое?  
— Ага.

Телефон Теона завибрировал. Джон поднял бровь:  
— У тебя появилась девушка?  
Теон фыркнул.  
— Не совсем.  
— Парень?  
— Ох, отвали, Старк! В любом случае, ты так и не сказал, что самый унылый и правильный человек, которого я знаю, сделал, чтобы попасть в Академию Дипвуд для Компульсивно Жестоких и Сексуально Зависимых.

Джон вздохнул и прислонился к стене рядом с Теоном.  
— Ничего особенного. Во всяком случае, ничего, над чем ты мог бы поглумиться. Отец получил работу в столице.  
— Черт возьми… — Теон щелчком отправил окурок на асфальт. Джон закатил глаза, наклонился за ним и сунул в карман.

— В общем, он уехал с девочками, а на следующий же день, едва я проснулся, Кейтилин сказала, что я переведен в Дипвуд и должен паковать чемоданы, потому что переезжаю к дяде Бену. Могло быть и хуже, да?

— Ну да.

_Оказаться на улице, когда некуда пойти._

Они немного постояли молча. Теона закурил очередную сигарету и вспомнил о своем телефоне. Влажные пальцы оставляли пятна по всему экрану. Оба сообщения были от Рамси.

“Не смей говорить мне МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, шлюха”.  
И после — “Серьезно, приходи”.

Теон затянулся и почесал голову, косясь на сообщения. Джон наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на экран, но Теон быстро засунул телефон в карман куртки. Он нахмурился, раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать о чем-то Джону.

— Что?..  
— Ты когда-нибудь, не знаю… Встречал кого-то, про кого трудно понять, шутит он или нет? И если он шутит, это забавно и, пожалуй, даже заводит, но если окажется, что это не шутка… Значит, он абсолютно ненормальный.  
— Нет, не думаю, что встречал таких.

Теон поднял свою сумку и забросил ремень на плечо.  
— Слушай, я рад, что ты… То есть, я не рад, что ты здесь, но было славно тебя встретить.

Джон улыбнулся, и Теон подумал, что как только этот парень подрастет и расстанется с пидорской прической, он будет чертовски привлекательным. Прогнав из головы эти мысли, он продолжил:  
— Только вот… Пожалуйста, не думай, будто ты мне не нравишься или что-то такое, но здесь тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше.

Улыбка Джона исчезла, и Теон мысленно проклял эти большие и темные щенячьи глаза.  
— Я и не ожидал от тебя дружбы или чего-то такого, — Джон подпустил в голос немного желчи: — От тебя мне такие подачки не нужны, Грейджой.   
— Джон, не надо так. Просто... Я знаю, это звучит тупо, но кое-кто с яйцами размером с твою голову только что сильно огреб из-за меня, и поэтому...  
— Это имеет отношение к разборкам между палатами в этой психушке?  
— Да.

Джон кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Я понял. Но я не намерен вообще перестать с тобой разговаривать.  
— Джон...  
— Нет, ты уж извини, но если мне понадобится сказать тебе что-нибудь, я скажу. А я обязательно кое-что тебе скажу, если ты не перезвонишь Роббу, и поскорее.

_Все, я сдаюсь._

— Окей. Увидимся, — Теон сделал несколько шагов в сторону. — Я должен идти.  
— Эй, Теон. Будь осторожен, хорошо?  
— Конечно.

Послышался отдаленный раскат грома, и с неба наконец начали падать мелкие капли. Теон надвинул капюшон и постарался не обращать внимания на то, как в груди что-то перевернулось.

***

Русе Болтон открыл дверь и встал на пороге, молча глядя на Теона — достаточно долго, чтобы пауза стало казаться неловким. У них с сыном была похожая форма ушей, а еще Русе смотрел через очки для чтения тем же ледяным, тревожащим взглядом. В остальном Рамси, похоже, пошел в мать.  
— Рамси дома?  
— Да.

Русе посмотрел куда-то Теону за спину, но когда тот попробовал проследить направление его взгляда, то ничего не заметил.

— Ммм, могу я… ну, войти?  
— Это Теон? — раздался голос со стороны подвала.  
Русе выгнул бровь и снял очки:  
— Грейджой?  
— Да.  
— Отец, просто пусти его!

Русе Болтон улыбнулся, и это больше походило на вымученную гримасу, чем на настоящую улыбку:  
— Что же, не будем заставлять Рамси ждать.

Окей. Похоже, в этой семье быть ненормальным — в порядке вещей.

— Не будем, сэр.

_“Не будем, сэр”? Ты ни разу не называл никого сэром за всю твою гребаную жизнь._

Теон прошел мимо, и пока он не закрыл за собой дверь в подвал, то чувствовал, как холодные серые глаза провожают его спину. Добравшись до нижней ступеньки, он стукнулся лбом о турник, установленный в дверном проеме.

— Ох! Проклятье!  
Он услышал странный негромкий смех Рамси и рассмеялся сам.  
— Вроде бы, я говорил, что тут висит эта штука.

Теон потер ушибленное место и попробовал представить, как Рамси подтягивается.  
— Боже, что с тобой случилось?  
Левый глаз Рамси тонул в темной кайме кровоподтека и наполовину заплыл, но, невзирая на это, Рамси улыбался. Теон подумал — неужели для других людей так выглядит он сам?..

— Подрался вчера вечером.  
— Да неужели. С кем?  
— Так, один мудак. Я, знаешь ли, просто гулял, но тут он начал докапываться, — Рамси пожал плечами. — Такое случается. Меня иногда недооценивают.

Теон хотел задать еще несколько вопросов, но опять промолчал.   
Рамси шагнул к нему.  
— Было сегодня что-нибудь интересное?

_О да, день был совершенно безумный._

Но Теон не сказал ни о Горе, ни о Джоне, ни о ком-либо еще. Вместо этого он протянул руку, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к синяку на лице Рамси и произнес:  
— Неа. Единственное, что отличалось — сегодня там не было тебя.

Рука Теона обхватила его затылок. Рамси замер. Теон закрыл глаза, притянул его к себе, и в этот момент против воли думал: ты нужен мне. 

Он едва не взвыл, почувствовав вместо губ Рамси прохладную влажную ладонь, сжавшую его разбитую челюсть. Он открыл глаза. Рамси смотрел так, словно что-то его забавляло, и будто не знал, что его хватка была болезненно жесткой. Он повернул голову Теона в сторону и спросил:  
— Думал обо мне?

Теон поразился, услышав, как с собственных губ срывается звук, который нельзя было назвать иначе, чем хныканьем.  
— Ты же знаешь, что думал.

Ни на чем не основанная мысль ворвалась в его голову, словно порыв ветра.

_Он знает. Он знает, что ты думал о Джоне. Пусть даже только на секунду._   
_Он просто не может этого знать._   
_Но знает._

Теон боролся с желанием все ему выложить и во всем признаться. Хотя в чем, на самом деле, тут можно было признаться?

Во всем, что произошло за эти сутки. Как он провел ночь с Джеки, разговаривал с девушкой в коридоре, бесился от ощущения, что все его игнорируют, заметил, что член Джона в этих узких штанах уложен на левую сторону... Это все вскипело, заполняя его голову и рот, но Рамси прервал его:  
— И что ты думал?  
— Что хочу увидеться с тобой. И про… вчерашнее.

_Я думал о том, чтобы дать тебе меня трахнуть. А за это ты позволил бы мне остаться на ночь._

— Ты получил мои последние сообщения?  
— Да.  
— Почему не ответил?  
— Был уже в пути.

Рамси отпустил челюсть Теона и провел пальцами по его карамельного цвета волосам. Теон подумал про Пса. Который был в больнице.

Он отодвинул голову, уклоняясь от прикосновения Рамси.  
— Почему ты назвал меня шлюхой?  
Рамси моргнул, и его губы тронула странная улыбка.  
— Потому что это правда. Разве нет?

Теон был ошеломлен. Он почувствовал, как в лицо бросилась краска. Он не мог уверенно отрицать его слова — разве тут нет зерна истины? — и Рамси не первым, сказал подобное. Робб называл Теона бабником и ловеласом и даже однажды сказал: "Неужели мы не можем пойти куда-нибудь так, чтобы ты не начал там проституировать?".  
Но то было совсем другое. Потому что это был Робб. 

— Да… Да, я думаю, наверное, я...  
Теон старался не смотреть, как рука Рамси скользнула под его рубашку. Старался не дрожать от прикосновения ногтей к коже. Он напомнил себе, что нужно дышать.  
— Так кто ты?

_Ты можешь просто уйти и доказать, что он неправ._   
_Но он прав._

— Я шлюха.

Рамси дернул Теона к себе, и его поцелуй целиком состоял из зубов. Чувствуя себя пожираемым заживо, Теон застонал, и Рамси проглотил этот звук. Впервые с двенадцати лет Теон не знал, куда деть руки — казалось, что дотрагиваться до лица Рамси небезопасно. Рамси расстегнул джинсы Теона, резко сдернул их до колен, и Теон вдруг как-то сразу осознал, что тот действительно собирается его трахнуть. И да, он знал, что собирается позволить ему — но не думал, что это произойдет как что-то, само собой разумеющееся.

Он почувствовал спиной стену, но при этом не помнил, как возле нее очутился. Когда Рамси отстранился, его глаза были расширены, а щеки порозовели. Правой рукой он слегка сжал Теону горло.  
— Играл когда-нибудь в игры с удушением?

Теон возвел глаза к потолку. Он был уже почти болезненно возбужден и чувствовал, как выпуклость в штанах Рамси прижималась к его бедру. Вроде бы, все было довольно очевидно, так к чему эти дурацкие вопросы?

_Перестань быть таким психом и просто сделай это._

— Типа, когда один из твоих братьев душит тебя, а второй лупит в живот, пока сестра не заставляет их остановиться?..  
Рамси засмеялся.  
— Нет, не совсем.  
— Тогда нет, я не пробовал.

Рамси посмотрел в сторону, а потом, нехорошо ухмыльнувшись — снова на Теона.  
— Хочешь поиграть?

— Это предполагает мой оргазм?  
— О, да. Ты кончишь сильно, как никогда в жизни.

Теон попытался посмотреть недоверчиво, но не мог сдержать ухмылку.   
— Да ты что? Тогда покажи мне.

Рамси тянул Теона вперед за футболку, пока они не оказались под турником. Расстегивая ремень он целовал Теона жадно и голодно.  
— Только помни — я знаю, что делаю.

Теон напрягся, когда кожаная петля затянулся вокруг его шеи.

_На что, по-твоему, ты согласился?_

Рамси резко дернул за турник, пробуя его на прочность.   
— Отец купил мне это, когда мне было тринадцать.

Он пропустил конец ремня над перекладиной и криво улыбнулся Теону, а после начал, сперва не сильно, тянуть за ремень. Ладони Теона непроизвольно взметнулись к горлу. Рамси мягко убрал их и, проследив указательным пальцем вены на запястьях Теона, заставил опустить руки по швам.

— Ты… — Рамси никак не мог найти слов, чтобы закончить фразу, но по тому, как его взгляд обшарил тело Теона и остановился на его лице, тот понял, что имеется в виду.  
Теон рассмеялся — насколько это можно было сделать с передавленной трахеей:  
— Ты меня охренительно пугаешь.

Оглядываясь назад, он находил потом очень глупыми свои поспешные выводы насчет Рамси. Особенно предположение, что это он лишит Рамси самообладания.

Теон представлял себе, как Рамси краснеет и просит не спешить. Он представлял, что возьмет руки Рамси в свои и положит туда, куда захочет, а тот будет дрожать под ним, пока Теон будет жарко шептать, что все, что они делают, _совершенно нормально_.

Голова начала кружиться. Ремень был закручен вокруг левой руки Рамси, а два пальца правой он запустил глубоко в задницу Теона и присосался к его коже чуть ниже уха, сдавленно бормоча ругательства. Член Рамси прижимался к животу Теона, и тот почувствовал, как колени начинают подгибаться. Теон изо всех сил пытался оставаться в вертикальном положении.

Зрение помутилось, и ему пришло в голову, что он может умереть раньше, чем кончит.  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Что “пожалуйста”?  
Он чувствовал запах пота Рамси.  
— Пожалуйста, позволь мне…

Рамси потребовалось лишь бегло прикоснуться к нему, и Теон потерял себя. Он словно оказался в водовороте. Разрядка прошла через все тело всплеском волны, и, вцепившись Рамси в волосы, он смог только хрипло выругаться, а потом лишился чувств.


	7. Шрам

Хорошие дни всегда нервировали Рамси, и он старался, чтобы их было не слишком много. Луна была немного на ущербе и отбрасывала квадраты света на пол, где Теон, как Рамси был уверен, только притворялся спящим.

Он мог бы спать на кушетке, но Рамси сказал:  
— Ты можешь спать на полу.

_Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Но не слишком близко._

— Одежду оставь.  
И Теон кивнул.

Ложась в постель, Рамси разделся до трусов, и Теон заметил шрам. Рубец был старый, почти восьмилетней давности, но все еще казался свежим и выглядел болезненно. Рамси постарался не чувствовать себя уязвленным из-за выражения, которое появилось на лице Теона.

_Черт подери, это же не настолько ужасно._

Рамси было тринадцать, когда его отец обнаружил шрам — точнее, обнаружил самого Рамси в кладовке, где тот сжимал одной рукой член, а второй водил по шраму туда-сюда. В том же году учитель физкультуры велел Рамси переодеваться в отдельной кабинке, а не в общей раздевалке, поскольку некоторые из его одноклассников говорили, что их тошнит от одного взгляда.

Когда они встретились, кожа Теона ничем не отличалась от кожи большинства парней его возраста. У него были незначительные мелкие шрамы, на коленях, пальцах и локтях — в основном, от скейтбординга. Бейлон оставлял только синяки, которые проходили примерно за неделю.

— Тебе делали операцию на сердце, или что-то вроде того?

_Что-то вроде того._

— Нет.

— Кто это с тобой сделал?  
Рамси предпочел бы, чтобы в этом вопросе звучало не только простое любопытство. Настоящая забота или ... ревность?

Ты собираешься ему рассказать?

Рамси сидел на краю кровати. Толкнув его обратно на одеяла, Теон уселся на него верхом. Уже очень давно Рамси не чувствовал на себе веса другого человека.

— Можно потрогать?

Рамси думал, что имеется в виду “потрогать руками”, но, стоило ему кивнуть, Теон наклонился и провел языком по большому и грубому косому кресту, который шел от ключиц и почти до сосков. Рамси резко вдохнул.

_Эй, полегче._

Он рванул Теона за бедра, скидывая с кровати.

— Я понял, понял, значит, шрам трогать нельзя?

_Сейчас._

— Пока я не сказал обратного.

Теон состроил хмурое лицо и откинулся на подушку. Потом приподнялся и спросил:  
— А что мы, собственно, делаем?..  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — поинтересовался Рамси, симулируя непонимание.

Теон закатил глаза.  
— Я имею в виду, что означала вся эта ерунда с ремнем? И вообще, мы с тобой, ну…  
— Вместе?  
— Ага, я об этом.  
— Нет, если тебе нужно спрашивать.

Какая-то часть его отчаянно хотела сказать: я твой. С этим было совершенно невозможно бороться — как с силой тяготения.

Теон застонал и снова повалился на спину. Рамси лежал, слушая его дыхание, и ждал, когда оно войдет в ритм с его собственным.

— Эй, Рамси.  
— Да.  
— Где… М-м-м, где ты научился такому?

Рамси обернулся к нему. Из предметов ушли все цвета, и в свете луны глаза и волосы Теона серебрились. На это было почти больно смотреть. Теон внушал ему… жажду, но она была неутолимой.

— От того же человека, который оставил мне это, — Рамси прикоснулся к месту пересечения полос на груди. — Тебе понравилось?

Теон колебался.

_Понравилось. Он просто не хочет признавать._

Рамси молчал несколько мгновений. Они никогда не рассказывал никому о Хеке, потому что Хеке принадлежал ему, а он — Хеке, и они дали обещание.

“Никто не будет понимать тебя так, как я.”

— Ты не обязан мне говорить, если не хочешь, — предупредил Теон.  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал о парне, который присматривал за мной?  
— Вот как?..  
— Да.

Глаза Теона широко раскрылись — это выражение его лица уже стало знакомым и долгожданным.  
— И он это с тобой делал? В смысле, придушивал тебя?  
— Он любил, когда я делал это _ему_.

Помедлив, Теон сказал:  
— О, черт. Мне очень жаль.  
Рамси рассмеялся.  
— Не стоит. Он научил меня всему, что я знаю. И я научил его нескольким вещам, когда стал постарше.

По правде говоря, Рамси до сих пор иногда по нему скучал. Он думал сказать об этом, но одернул себя — это выглядело бы как проявление слабости.

— Знаешь, бывает, когда кто-то просто... подходит тебе? Как будто заставляет тебя понять что-то важное.  
— Да, я знал кое-кого такого.

Рамси так и не понял, сказал ли Теон это намеренно или случайно — но, в любом случае, ощутил жжение в груди, сдерживая стремление прижать Теона к полу и заставить его забыть, что тот когда-либо знал кого-то еще. С трудом Рамси продолжил:  
— Ну вот, так это и было.

— Ты же был тогда совсем ребенком.  
Рамси зевнул и провел пальцами по кресту.  
— Он оставил мне это, и я буду его помнить.

— До сих пор болит?  
— Нет. Но он… он чувствительный. Например, когда ты коснулся языком… Было хорошо.  
— Тогда почему ты велел прекратить?

_Потому что так он получает то, что ему нужно._

_Потому что ты должен научиться говорить ему “нет” — даже если хочешь._

Рамси не ответил и сделал вид, что заснул.

***

Он проснулся оттого, что зазвонил телефон Теона — в качестве рингтона у него стояла композиция “Spring Break Anthem” группы Lonely Island. Теона не было в комнате, и Рамси слышал, как за дверью шумит душ. Скатившись с кровати, он схватил телефон, протер глаза и прочитал имя звонящего.

“Робб”.

Немного помедлив, Рамси нажал на кнопку ответа.   
— Теон! Где тебя черти носили? Я пытался до тебя достучаться неделями!  
Рамси не мог придумать, что сказать, и поэтому просто молчал.  
— Теон, ты слышишь меня? Алло!

Рамси прервал вызов и почувствовал, как сердце вырывается из груди. Он просмотрел контактную информацию Робба и затаил дыхание, глядя на его фотографию. Робб выглядел на ней ужасно больным, и все равно было заметно, какой он…

— Что ты делаешь?

_Даже не слышал, как перестала шуметь вода?_

Теон стоял в дверях, обернув бедра полотенцем. Рамси не мог понять, расстроился он или его это забавляло — или и то, и другое.  
— Просто играл на телефоне.

Он закрыл список контактов и швырнул мобильник Теону, стараясь вести себя так, словно это имя не заполнило всех его мыслей: Робб. Рамси встал и потянулся, глядя, как Теон проверяет телефон, а затем кидает его в рюкзак. И заметил фиолетовый след, обвивавший шею Теона.

_Это ты сделал, не Робб. Ты оставил ему это. И он тебе позволил. И ему понравилось._

— Я разрешал тебе пользоваться душем?  
Рамси чувствовал тепло, исходившее от все еще влажной кожи Теона.  
— Что, прости? Я думал, можно.

Рамси придвинулся к нему вплотную, но вместо поцелуя просто втянул воздух носом, заставляя себя не прикасаться к Теону.

— От тебя пахнет мылом.  
— И что?  
— Мне больше нравится, когда ты пахнешь потом и спермой.

Теон рассмеялся, но это был мягкий, неуверенный смешок.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел в школу, весь провоняв сексом? 

— Я думаю, что ты всегда пахнешь сексом. И мне это в тебе нравится, — сказал Рамси, а потом продолжил шепотом: — И очень нравится еще кое-что...   
Он скользнул пальцами по синяку на горле Теона. Это было ошибкой, потому что за пальцами последовали губы, и тогда Теон вырвался. Глядя в зеркало, он пробормотал:  
— Вот дерьмо.

Пока он замазывал отметину консилером, Рамси одевался. Он быстро натянул форменную рубашку Теона, бросив собственную на мятую кучу его вещей.  
— Не знаю, почему ты так разнервничался, ты постоянно приходишь в школу с засосами.  
Теон надел рубашку Рамси через голову.  
— Не слишком похоже на засос, нет?..

***

Рамси мог бы пересчитать по пальцам одной руки все отцовские подарки на дни рождения, но тот подарок, который он получил на свое шестнадцатилетие, почти окупил все недостававшие. Это был черный Мустанг GT 2011-ого года — учитывая, насколько тот был хорош, Русе вел себя до крайности равнодушно.

Рамси направлялся к дверям, собираясь дождаться автобуса, и Русе позвал его по имени.  
— Да?  
— С днем рождения.

Русе едва оторвался от газеты, чтобы сунуть в руки Рамси ключи, но тот и не ожидал… чего бы то ни было (его откровенно удивило, что отец вообще знает, сколько ему лет), поэтому не тяготился формой вручения. Впрочем, настоящим подарком — хотя Рамси даже не поблагодарил за него и никому о нем не рассказывал — была табличка с надписью “Болтон” возле номерного знака.

Это была именно та машина, которая могла бы решить все социальные проблемы Рамси — по крайней мере, если бы дело происходило в фильме, он был бы уже был чемпионом незаконных ночных гонок на выживание, и женщины, красивые и готовые на все, вешались бы ему на шею. Он действительно замечал, что девушки косятся на машину — и на него — но ни одна ни разу не подошла, чтобы опереться о дверь или попросить подвезти домой в дождь (Теон же, если и был впечатлен, то ничего не сказал). Так что Рамси иногда просто ездил кататься, представляя себе, как въедет на тротуар оживленной улицы, проредив толпу бампером.

— Ты думал, чем займешься после школы? — спросил Рамси, когда они тронулись с места.  
Теон смотрел в окно, и Рамси мог видеть только отражение его глаз в стекле.  
— Нет, — ответ был таким тихим, что походил на вздох. — Иногда мне хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь просто принял решения и разбудил меня, когда все будет готово.

Рамси переключился на третью передачу и положил руку Теону на колено. Теон обернулся, взглянул на него, прищурившись, и улыбка скользнула по его губам. Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Рамси и потянул его руку к своей ширинке. Потом наклонился к нему, и, проведя языком по его уху, прошептал:  
— А что насчет тебя? — он нажал на ладонь Рамси, увеличивая давление. — Большие планы?

Рамси мельком подумал о том, чтобы направить машину в стену какого-нибудь здания.

— Может быть, пойду в колледж. Медицинский какой-нибудь, — Теон прикусил его мочку, и Рамси крепче сжал руль. — Займусь судмедэкспертизой, типа того. Или буду делать вивисекции. Их ведь все еще делают?  
— Нихера не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Теон проехался губами по краю его челюсти, и Рамси стало трудно фокусировать взгляд. Он посмотрел на свою руку у Теона между ног.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнул он.  
— Смотри на дорогу, — прошептал Теон куда-то в волосы ему на затылке.

Когда Рамси наконец въехал на стоянку Дипвуда, его трясло так сильно, что нога соскользнула с тормоза. Передний бампер ткнулся в кирпичную стену спортзала, а двигатель возмущенно взревел.

— О! — Теон резко отстранился от него и развернулся, выуживая свою сумку с заднего сидения. — Вот и приехали! Быстро, да?   
Он подмигнул — _проклятье, он действительно **подмигнул** , шлюха_ — открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

_Просто скрути его и заставь давиться твоим членом._

Рамси практически вылетел с водительского места. В мгновение ока он обогнул машину и перехватил Теона у задней части автомобиля. Рамси поймал его за футболку, комкая ткань в кулаке, и толкнул, ударяя о крыло:  
— Ты что делаешь?

Краем глаза Рамси увидел девушку, которая остановилась, глядя на них. Когда он посмотрел на нее, она отвернулась и скрылась в здании.

— Иду на занятия? — пожал плечами Теон.  
Его голос был таким невинным, что Рамси не смог этого вытерпеть. Он укусил его чуть выше воротника так, что Теон уронил сумку на асфальт и прижал ладони к задним фарам.

_Я, мать твою, отучу тебя вести себя так._

У маскирующего средства был вкус мела, Рамси почувствовал его на своих зубах. 

— Прекрати...

_Не слишком убедительно._

Теон оттащил Рамси за волосы:  
— Я попросил тебя прекратить.  
— А я просил тебя не прекращать.

Отпихнув его, Теон наклонился, глядя на свою шею в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Вот дерьмо-то!  
Он обернулся. Рамси впервые видел Теона Грейджоя по-настоящему злым. Румянец на его щеках заставлял синяк выглядеть еще темнее, и Теон потер отметину обеими руками.  
— Да что с тобой не так?!

Рамси стер остатки консилера со своих губ и ухмыльнулся.  
— Не думаешь, что ты слишком разволновался?

Теон пихнул его.  
— Разволновался? Пошел ты! Ты знаешь… — он понизил голос и приблизил лицо так близко, что Рамси почувствовал его слюну на лице. — Ты отлично знаешь, что у меня нет желания показываться тут в таком виде, как будто я какая-то… чья-то сучка! И с тех пор, как мы стали общаться, все здесь ведут себя так, словно я заразный. "Держись подальше от Рамси! Он хренов псих!". А я говорил, что могу сам позаботиться о себе! И ты смотрел, как я замазываю это… это уродское дерьмо…

— Ты взял эту штуку с собой?  
Теон вспылил.  
— Нет, мать твою, я не имею привычки таскать мою сраную косметику в школу, придурок! И теперь я должен... должен ходить весь день, как собака, которую ты держишь в гребаном ошейнике, и делать вид, что не слышу, как все говорят: “Ну, мы пытались предупредить его”, “Наверное, ему очень нравится, когда его так душат”!

Все было еще лучше, чем Рамси ожидал. Небольшая группа людей собралась на другой стороне парковки, перешептываясь. Теон их еще не заметил.

— Хочешь сказать, ты совсем не получил удовольствия? Ни капли? — он снова сжал ткань футболки Теона, оглядывая его целиком, сверху донизу. — Я знаю, что да. Даже если ты слишком горд или слишком глуп, чтобы признаться в этом самому себе, ты признал это передо мной. Какая-то часть тебя чертовски любит унижение, потому что в глубине души ты знаешь, что только этого и заслуживаешь.

Теон оттолкнул его:  
— Ты не в своем уме, — он наклонился, чтобы поднять сумку.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, если бы из-за своего отца я должен был ходить в школу, избитый, как боксерская груша, я бы просто убил его нахрен. Но ты — ты просто терпишь такое. Для этого должна быть какая-то _причина_.

Рамси ожидал, что Теон ударит его, но не стал отстраняться. Все потемнело на секунду, а потом он почувствовал, что закровила губа, и когда он прижал язык к зубам, один пошатывался. Содранные костяшки Теона были в крови, он то сжимал, то разжимал кулак. Его плечи напряглись и резко опали, и Рамси был очарован видом слез в углах его глаз.

_Наверное, ты — самое красивое, что я видел в жизни._

Теона вздрогнул, когда Рамси прижал его к машине и просунул колено ему между ног. Удерживая Теона за горло, он увидел проступающее на его лице изумление.

_Он не ожидал от тебя силы._   
_Никто не ожидает._

Он провел пальцем по губам Теона.

Они стояли так достаточно долго — наверное, несколько минут. Рамси чувствовал, как колотится сердце Теона, слушал его дыхание, выдававшее ярость. Его глаза были ослепительно голубыми. Рамси медленно передвинул руку Теону на затылок. Ему пришлось приподняться, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись, и когда Теон его укусил, в этом было больше желания сдаться, чем во всем остальном.

Рамси слегка отстранился и выдохнул:  
— Я хочу тебя. Постоянно. И это не проходит, — потом его окровавленный язык снова ворвался в рот Теона.

— Теон!  
Распахнув глаза, Теон взглянул куда-то через плечо Рамси, но когда Рамси посмотрел на толпу, то не смог понять, кто кричал. Рамси прищурился. Новенький. Он был совсем юный, бледный и смазливый, как девчонка, с черными густыми волосами. Он не смотрел на них, отвернувшись к рыжей девушке, которая схватила его за локоть. Похоже, у них были какие-то свои разборки.

Рамси повернулся к Теону и скользнул рукой по его джинсам спереди.   
— Неужели тебя волнует, что они думают?..   
Стараясь не смотреть в сторону Джона, Теон закусил губу.

Когда пальцы Рамси сомкнулись на его члене, Теон, запрокинув голову, ударился затылком о крышу машины. Он пошарил у себя спиной в поисках ручки и, нащупав ее, оторвался от Рамси ровно настолько, чтобы открыть дверь и затащить его на водительское сиденье.

Места было мало. Почти совсем не было, и к тому времени, когда Рамси удалось стащить с Теона обувь и штаны, все окна запотели. Рамси прижимался спиной к приборной панели. Его штаны и белье болтались где-то в районе колен.

Он схватил Теона за затылок и, втянув его в еще один зубастый поцелуй, указал глазами вниз.  
Аккуратным этот отсос назвать было трудно — когда Рамси снова опустил взгляд, вся внутренняя сторона его бедер была влажной от слюны, пота и выступившей смазки. Зато рот Теона был горячим, а его ногти впились до крови, пока он заглатывал так глубоко, как только мог. Рамси сжал в кулаке его влажные волосы и закрыл глаза. Теон издал низкий стон.

— О, боже… мать твою… — Рамси почувствовал, что оргазм уже готов накрыть его, но все получалось слишком быстро, и он оттолкнул Теона.  
— Я сделал что-то не так?  
Рамси ухмыльнулся:  
— Нет, просто… хватит этой детсадовской ерунды.

Теон прополз немного вперед и оседлал его бедра. Стояночный тормоз уперся в его левую ногу. Он держался одной рукой за руль, а другой — за плечо Рамси, пока садился на его член. Теон ахнул, и Рамси до боли прикусил собственную губу, чтобы сдержать стон.

Вряд ли кто-то из них мог продержаться долго, и Рамси это устраивало. Проявить выносливость и выдержку они смогут и позже Но это… Теон Грейджой прыгает на его члене посреди школьной парковки и гладит себя рукой, его волосы прилипли к коже, след на его шее не такой тонкий, чтобы о нем можно было забыть… С этим Рамси бороться не собирался.

Теон наклонился вперед, и этого член Рамси сжало плотнее.  
— О, да...  
— Нравится? — он медленно откинулся назад, и Рамси беззвучно кивнул, вцепившись в его бедра. 

— Скажи, что хочешь меня.  
Рамси собрал все свое самообладание, поднял бровь и хлестко ударил Теона по левой щеке.   
— Попробуй еще раз.  
Теон вздрогнул, и его глаза наполнились слезами. Он стиснул зубы, и Рамси расслышал боль в его голосе.

— _Пожалуйста_ , скажи, что хочешь меня.  
Рамси крепко сжал его бедра и усилил толчки. 

— Я хочу трахать тебя, пока мы оба не умрем.

Теон мелко подергивался, кончая, и обрызгал свой живот и ноги. Рамси последовал за ним, выгнувшись так сильно, что голова Теона ударилась о потолочный светильник. Теон потер ушибленное место и закусил губу. Рамси ожидал, что он взбесится, но через мгновение тот тихо рассмеялся.  
— Можно, я приму душ в спортзале?

Рамси улыбнулся. Вместо ответа он пробежал пальцами по каплям спермы на животе Теона, а потом вытер ладонь о его волосы.


	8. Сердце

Теон посмотрел на часы, войдя в кофейню — было 16:22, а значит, с момента, когда он в последний раз видел Рамси, прошел ровно час и семнадцать минут. Строго говоря, он не уходил тайком — просто Рамси так накурился, что заснул, а Теон, услышав его глубокое ровное дыхание, на цыпочках поднялся наверх и покинул дом через заднюю дверь.

Шагая по тротуару, он чувствовал такую легкость, как будто был наполнен одним только воздухом вместо крови и костей. Теон почти начал привыкать к тому, что когда он шел сквозь толпу, никто не замечал его — разве что, для того, чтобы сделать шаг в сторону. За последние несколько дней никто в Академии не перемолвился с ним и словом. Зато Джон освоился там лучше, чем можно было ожидать, а рядом с ним постоянно маячила рыжая девушка. Иногда, в коридоре или столовой, глаза Джона находили Теона, и тот всегда отводил взгляд первым.

_Не хочу, чтобы подумали не то._

Он почти надеялся, что Яра не придет, но та уже ждала его, сидя в кожаном кресле и потягивая свой кофе. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на Теона напряженно и пытливо. Это было так на нее похоже — зайти в симпатичное чистенькое заведение и заказать кружку такого же черного кофе, который можно было купить за пятьдесят центов в дешевой закусочной через улицу. 

Бариста за стойкой улыбнулась Теону, когда он подошел к кассе.  
— Чего ты хочешь, милый?  
Она была симпатичной, невысокой и веснушчатой, но от ее взгляда Теону стало не по себе. Он сделал шаг назад от стойки.

— Гм, можно большой латте с соленой карамелью и сливками?  
— Конечно, — девушка начала готовить напиток, и обернувшись через плечо, стрельнула глазами. — Любишь сладкое?  
Теон засунул руки в карманы и понял, что они пусты.

_Вот дерьмо._

— Держи, милый. Четыре доллара, двадцать пять центов.  
— М-м-м… — он проверил, а потом перепроверил карманы, и почувствовал, как начинает гореть лицо. Девушка закатила глаза и подняла бровь. — Мне очень жаль, но у меня…

— Сдачу оставьте.  
Яра припечатала пятидолларовую банкноту ладонью к стойке и подвинула Теону латте.

— Спасибо, — сказал он тихо, когда уселся в кресло напротив.  
Яра улыбнулась, но то, как она наклонилась вперед, сплетя пальцы, выдавало волнение. Теон сделал глоток из высокого стакана и стал ждать.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросила Яра.  
— Да, я прекрасно себя чувствую.

_Она собирается вытрахать тебе мозг, и ты знаешь это. Это же Яра._

— В самом деле? Потому что мой младший брат ушел бы с бесплатным напитком и номером телефона.  
Теон пожал плечами.   
— Похоже, сегодня я отступил от своих правил.

Фыркнув, Яра откинулась назад в кресле.   
— А что случилось с двадцаткой, которую я тебе дала?  
— Потратил на выпивку и смазку.  
— А как насчет презервативов?  
— Ограничился самым необходимым.

Яра усмехнулась, и какое-то время было тихо — только позвякивали чашки о блюдца, стучали клавиши ноутбуков, и кто-то пытался подавить кашель.  
— Теон, я…  
— Я правда не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала, — он уставился на взбитые сливки, медленно таявшие в стакане, и перемешал их соломинкой. — Знаю, мы с тобой, вроде как, не лучшие друзья… Но я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезла.

Яра взглянула так, словно что-то ее укололо — Теон так и не смог понять, почему.  
— Я не собираюсь исчезать. Я вернусь. И это правда.  
— Рик и Марон тоже думали, что вернутся.

Она серьезно кивнула.  
— Да, но я — это я. И я обещаю, что вернусь, — затем она продолжила мягче: — Мне очень жаль, если тебе казалось, будто я не заботилась о тебе. Ты знаешь, что я старалась?

— Я знаю, — Теон не был уверен, что продержится достаточно долго, сидя в проклятом кафе, полном посторонних людей, и стараясь вести себя так, словно не хочет, чтобы весь мир вокруг перестал существовать. — Теперь я… — он помедлил, пытаясь верно подобрать слова. — Я встретил человека, который обо мне позаботится. Так что не волнуйся слишком сильно. 

Глаза Яры потемнели.  
— Ты про Рамси Сноу?

_Ох ты ж..._

Теон попробовал притвориться, что не замечает ее неодобрения.  
— Надо же, как ты узнала про Рамси?  
— Мне сказал Сандор. 

Теон видел Пса этим утром. Тот выглядел так же опасно, как и всегда — даже с костылями, которые использовал против тех, у кого не хватило ума, чтобы достаточно быстро убраться с его дороги. Захотелось сказать что-нибудь, может быть, запоздалое “спасибо”, но помешала уверенность, что Теон Грейджой — последний человек, с которым Клиган захотел бы сейчас общаться.

— Я и забыл, что у тебя с ним было… небольшое развлечение, — сказал Теон с ухмылкой.  
— Не сказала бы, что небольшое, — Яра вздохнула и оценивающе развела ладони, прикидывая.   
— Ты такая же, как все девчонки, — ничто не могло взбесить его сестру сильнее.

— О чем ты? — ощетинилась она.  
— В конечном счете, ты просто хочешь, чтобы какой-нибудь сраный дикарь перекинул тебя через плечо, утащил в свою пещеру и трахнул до отключки.  
— Значит, так это у тебя и происходит?  
— У меня?..

_Придурок, кого ты хотел этим уязвить._

Яра наклонилась ближе. Теон машинально повторил ее движение. Ее голос был низким, и в нем уже не было ни злости, ни издевки, когда она сказала:  
— Ты думаешь, я не чувствую, как ты пахнешь? От тебя несет пятью днями секса. И, если я не ошибаюсь, даже мочой. А еще у тебя сперма на кедах. На правом.

Теон облизал палец и наклонился, пытаясь оттереть пятно, впечатавшееся в ткань. Он надеялся, что, когда поднимет голову, щеки уже не будут такими красными.   
— Прости, — пробормотал он.

Яра схватила его за руку.  
— Меня травмирует не то, что ты обкончал свою обувь. Я просто хотела бы, чтобы это был _кто-то другой._  
— Нет, боюсь, это как раз мое.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Теон допил свой латте и теперь был занят тем, что вытаскивал оставшиеся на дне взбитые сливки при помощи трубочки.  
— Послушай, я не совсем идиот. Я в курсе, что он... Что он немного неровно себя ведет.  
— Да это еще мягко сказано!

— Я просто хочу сказать, что я, вроде как, в курсе. Я не утратил способность соображать. Только вот… Я не могу тебе это объяснить... Как будто он — единственное, что имеет сейчас для меня смысл.  
— Это такая метафора для невероятного секса?

Теон уставился на свои кеды. По губам расползалась кривая нехорошая усмешка.  
— Может быть, — затем его осенила идея: — Эй, как насчет такого. Я перестану видеться с Рамси, если ты не пойдешь в “Морские котики”.

Яра обреченно улыбнулась.  
— Иногда я забываю, насколько мы похожи.  
— Охренительно упрямые?  
— Да.

— И чем ты предлагаешь мне заняться вместо этого?  
— Роликовым дерби?..  
Она рассмеялась, и Теон почувствовал небольшой прилив гордости, потому что рассмешить Яру было непросто.

— И куда конкретно ты поедешь?  
— Место называется Грейт Лейкс. Это только на несколько недель, а большая часть тренировок будет в Сан-Диего. Если переживу “адскую неделю”.  
— Это когда кто-то орет тебе в лицо, пока ты отжимаешься до рвоты, а потом заставляет съесть все, что ты выблевал?  
— Ага.

— У тебя получится. Ты на многое способна. В конце концов, ты же трахалась с Сандором Клиганом.  
Яра улыбнулась в свою пустую кружку.  
— Спасибо. Я польщена. Но, знаешь, мне тоже не по себе.

Телефон Теона зазвонил.

_Рамси._

Он посмотрел на часы. 

_Проклятье, уже половина шестого?_

Взглянув на экран, чтобы переключить телефон на виброрежим, он увидел, что звонок был от Робба. Теон засунул телефон в карман и снова взглянул на Яру.

— Да ради бога, — он небрежно махнул рукой. — Прошли же через это наши хреновы братья. А ты можешь дать фору обоим сразу.

Фраза "я всегда завидовал тебе" плясала на губах, готовясь сорваться, но Теон никогда не произнес бы этих слов вслух.

Телефон жужжанием напомнил о пропущенной голосовой почте, а потом снова начал вибрировать — опять звонил Робб.

— Это он?  
— Рамси? Нет, это Робб.

Теона посетило ужасное чувство — как будто вся кожа на теле стала стягиваться, затрудняя дыхание. Он пытался не думать об этом, но в голове сами собой проносились причины, по которым Робб мог звонить, оставлять сообщение, звонить снова...

— Мне очень жаль, но...  
Яра встала и отнесла пустой бокал Теона на стойку.  
— Должно быть, что-то срочное, — сказала она, когда жужжание возобновилось.

Теон посмотрел на телефон, потом снова на сестру.  
— Ты будешь иногда мне звонить?  
— Конечно.  
Она притянула его к себе и крепко обняла.

Между их телами в кармане Теона вибрировал телефон.

— Веди себя прилично, ладно?  
— Ладно.  
— И прими душ наконец. От тебя несет шлюшьим притоном.

Теон вышел на холодный вечерний воздух. Уличные фонари зажглись совсем недавно. Он глубоко вдохнул.

— Робб?  
— Т-теон… — это было единственное слово, которое он смог разобрать. Голос Робба был сбивчивым и хриплым. В нем звучали слезы.  
— Робб? Что случилось? Я ничего не слышу!

И Робб разрыдался в голос. Его глубокие и влажные рыдания эхом звучали в ушах Теона. Робба душили спазмы, как будто его тошнило. В промежутке Теон смог собрать разбегающиеся слова:  
— М-мой отец… Он мертв, — он задохнулся снова и продолжил: — О боже, мой отец _умер!_

***

Теон впервые встретился со Старками, когда был еще совсем ребенком. Одно из самых ранних воспоминаний было связано с тем, как у него выпал молочный зуб во время ночевки у Робба, а наутро Теон обнаружил у себя под подушкой пятьдесят центов.

— Что это?  
— Это от зубной феи! — воскликнул Робб.  
— Что значит "зубная фея"?

Тогда Нед Старк казался таким высоким и широкоплечим, что для Теона был по меньшей мере богом. Нед был невозмутимым и добрым — той самой добротой, которая постепенно проявлялась и в характере Робба. В последнее время Теон стал замечать, как манеры Неда сквозят у Робба в поведении и проявляются в том, как тот говорит с людьми, как поводит плечами во время ходьбы, как хмыкает, заслышав что-то, чего не одобряет.

Хотя Нед и пытался привить лучшему другу своего сына нечто положительное, Теон по-прежнему прогуливал школ, курил травку и клеил случайных девчонок. И все же, иногда он _думал_ о том, чтобы этого не делать. Вероятно, Нед потратил немало времени на беседы Роббом, в ходе которых приводил Теона в качестве дурного примера.

— Твой отец меня ненавидит? — спросил Теон однажды после того, как Нед отказал ему от дома на целую неделю.  
— Неа. Он просто не хочет, чтобы ты повлиял на меня всем этим своим...  
— Чем?  
— Сигаретами, перепихонами и прочей ерундой. Я думаю, что… — Робб помедлил. — Думаю, ты чем-то напоминаешь ему Боба.  
— Боба Баратеона?  
— Да. И они, были вроде как, _лучшие друзья_ , как мы. Так что вряд ли он ненавидит тебя.

И Теон пытался — видит бог, действительно _пытался_ быть хорошим. Потому что когда Нед говорил что-то вроде: "Спасибо, что помыл посуду, Теон" или "Робб, почему ты не можешь собраться вовремя? Теон уже час как готов", он чувствовал себя почти до неприличия счастливым.

Кейтилин не нравилось, если Робб нарушал из-за него комендантский час, Сансе не нравилось, как он косился на ее подруг, а Джону не нравилось… в общем-то, практически все, что вылетало у Теона изо рта. И все же, несмотря на это, для него всегда находились лишний билет в кино, запасной столовый прибор, место на диване. (Это даже породило шутку — в любой ситуации, когда оказывалось что-то дополнительное, говорили: “О, это для Теона.”)

_Как Нед Старк мог **умереть**?_

Теон мог едва мог расслышать собственные мысли из-за оглушительного стука сердца и отголосков надтреснутого голоса Робба, который все еще звучал в ушах. Путь до дома Старков затрудняла тупая боль в заднице и бедрах, и подъем по ступенькам крыльца дался Теону нелегко. Отбросив с глаз волосы и еще раз проверив свою обувь, он позвонил в дверь и стал ждать. 

_Что я скажу? Что я могу сказать? Я к этому не готов._

Дверь открылась, и он взял себя в руки. К его облегчению, Робб открыл сам. Для Теона нестерпима была мысль о том, чтобы увидеть сейчас Кейтилин или Сансу. Он представлял себе этот момент на протяжении всей дороги, и теперь, когда все случилось на самом деле, происходящее до сих пор казалось нереальным. Лицо Робба покраснело и опухло, а глаза были похожи на треснутые стекла.

_Боже мой, он просто разбит._

Теон всегда считал себя тем, кому необходима помощь. Что в случае катастрофы это Робб будет собирать его по кускам, которые разлетятся во все стороны — и снова вернет всему смысл.

В груди нарастал жар.

Робб открыл рот и хотел что-то сказать, но его губы дрожали, а на глаза наворачивались слезы. Он схватил Теона за воротник куртки и притянул, ударившись грудью о его грудь. Даже если он почувствовал запах, то не сказал. Теон отвел руки в стороны, стараясь не трогать Робба.

_Можно мне?.. Я безумно хочу до него дотронуться. Пожалуйста, пусть мне можно будет прикоснуться к нему._

_Да что с тобой **не так** , в конце концов?_

Он осторожно коснулся спины Робба, обвивая его руками. Теон закрыл глаза, и когда его губы прижались к щеке Робба, на них остался вкус соли. Прерывистое дыхание Робба влажно оседало на его шее. Робб тесно прижал его к себе, и то, что они когда-то не были вместе, показалось невозможным.

Теон вытер глаза, не снимая руки с его плеча.  
— Робб, мне так...  
— Не говори, что тебе жаль. Просто скажи, что ты здесь.  
— Я здесь.

_Я бы остался навсегда, если бы ты мне позволил._

Когда Робб отстранился, он дрожал. Глядя на Теона, вытер нос, и когда вымученная едва заметная улыбка коснулась его губ, у Теона защемило в груди.  
— Хочешь войти? 

Теон неуверенно взглянул на дверь, затем через плечо, на улицу.

_Ты что, совсем параноик?_

— Давай побудем здесь?

Робб всхлипнул и кивнул. Тяжело опустившись на садовые качели и обмякнув всем телом, он был похож на марионетку. Теон сел рядом и чуть оттолкнулся ногами от земли, раскачиваясь. Робб положил руки между колен и несколько раз судорожно вздохнул. Взошла луна, подул легкий бриз, и на перекладине качелей зазвенели ветряные колокольчики.

Теон попытался посмотреть на Робба, но в итоге обнаружил, что разглядывает собственные пальцы.

— Что… Как это случилось?  
— Мы не знаем… Я не знаю пока точно. Его… — Робб запнулся, встряхнул головой, закусив губу, и вдруг ударил кулаком по бедру: — Его просто _убили_.

Теон смотрел на пятна там, где краска слезала с качелей. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — а потом закрыл.

— П-п-полиция говорит... что это мог быть грабеж. Только это херня, — произнес Робб прерывисто. — Т-так просто не может быть, — он посмотрел на Теона, словно надеясь, что тот каким-то образом вернет все назад или сделает случившееся неправдой.

— Робб, я…

Разрозненные мысли метались и сталкивались.

_Да, я могу это исправить. Сделаю так, что тебе никогда больше не будет так больно. Я обещаю. Позволь мне._

_Не смей. Не смей говорить ему такую чушь._

Робб вскинул голову и хрипло рассмеялся.   
— Ты хреново выглядишь. В смысле, я знаю… Знаю, что сам не особо хорош сейчас, но ты просто ужасен.  
— Я знаю, — Теон слабо улыбнулся.  
— Надо же, ты не нахамил мне. Значит, все происходит на самом деле. 

Не проси меня быть этим Теоном сейчас.

— Робб...  
— Я чувствую себя так, словно не могу встать… Никогда больше не смогу. Просто хочу лежать на земле, пока не умру.  
— Не говори так.  
— Но я так чувствую, — Робб уронил голову на руки. — А я не хочу чувствовать ничего. Вообще. Я хочу заснуть, только чтобы ничего не снилось.

Ответом на это был перезвон “музыки ветра”, и Робб вскочил.  
— Да нахрен! Нахрен эту срань! — он сдернул колокольчики с качелей, оборвав крючок, и швырнул их куда-то в глубину сада. Потом обернулся к Теону, глядя смущенно.  
— Извини. Я просто…   
— Я понимаю. “Музыка ветра” — то еще пидорство.

Робб рассмеялся, но после кашля и слез в его горле что-то клокотало. Сердце Теона дрогнуло. На мгновение он почувствовал себя парализованным. И замер, заметив, что за пределами падавшей от крыльца полосы света уже совсем темно. Он подумал о Рамси.

_Он хочет знать, где ты. С кем._

— Робб, я...  
— Не уходи, — голос Робба показался слабым, как у ребенка. — Не сейчас.

_К черту Рамси._

Робб снова сел рядом, и Теон тихонько оттолкнулся от земли, раскачивая их обоих.

— Давай...  
— Что?  
— Давай побудем тут еще немного? Ты не обязан ничего говорить.  
— Конечно.

Робб откинулся назад, уронив затылок на подголовник.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал он.

"Я люблю тебя", чуть не сказал Теон.

Вместо этого он забросил руку на спинку качелей, не задевая Робба, но достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать костяшками пальцев тепло от его затылка. Телефон начал вибрировать, и Теон выключил его, думая о том, что позже за это придется расплатиться — но сейчас этого не заботило.

Он даже не заметил, как провалился в сон, и его подбородок упал на грудь. Когда он проснулся, луна была намного выше, а перед ним был темный силуэт Робба.  
— Мне лучше пойти и лечь в постель.

Теон попытался встать, но его правая нога онемела, и он качнулся вперед, на Робба. Тот схватил его за руку и сжал ее сильнее, чем это было необходимо просто для того, чтобы не дать Теону упасть.  
— Ты можешь остаться... Можешь переночевать в моей комнате.  
— Я не могу. Я не должен. Твоя семья...

Робб вздохнул и кивнул:  
— Я знаю.

Покалывание в ноге прекратилось, когда они шли вместе к воротам. 

— Я совершенно не готов к этому, — признался Робб, проводя рукой по кудрям. Он остановился у двери и громко выдохнул. — Похороны послезавтра, — произнес он так, словно ни к кому конкретно не обращался. — В полдень на семейном участке.

Теон знал, где это. Однажды они с Роббом сильно напились, и забрели туда, и Робб отбарабанил имена и истории всех мертвых Старков, пока Теон искал наименее оскорбительное для памяти усопших место, чтобы отлить. Теперь Нед Старк тоже окажется там. И не будет никакой истории — по крайней мере, между Роббом и Теоном.

— Я приду, — сказал он, хотя и знал в глубине души, что лжет.  
— Спокойной ночи, Теон.

Теон к этому моменту успел забыть, как хорошо звучит его имя в устах Робба, так что после того, как закрылась дверь, стоял еще несколько мгновений, беззвучно повторяя свое имя вслед за ним. А потом имя Робба. И подумал о том, как часто их имена звучали вместе, когда голос Неда Старка доносился из дома:  
— Робб! Теон! Уже час ночи, идите спать!

***

Свет в окнах Болтонов не горел, но Теон каким-то образом ощущал, что Рамси не спит. Это вызывало страх, но вместе с тем и странное удовлетворение — хотя бы кто-то его ждал.

_Он захочет узнать, где ты был._   
_Не говори про Робба._

Когда Теон закрыл за собой заднюю дверь, ему послышалось какое-то движение на лестнице. Но в доме было так темно, что он не видел ничего дальше своего носа. Теон провел рукой по стене, нашаривая выключатель, и не нашел его.

— Рамси?

Теон нащупал ногой край первой ступеньки. Потом наступил на вторую, вцепившись рукой в перила. Он сделал так пять шагов — оставалось еще столько же — а потом врезался в теплую грудь Рамси.

— Ох ты черт!

Он почувствовал дыхание Рамси на лице.  
— Где ты был?

Горячая ладонь прижалась к его ребрам с левой стороны, прямо над сердцем, словно пытаясь дотянуться до того, что там скрывалось. Теону хотелось бы, чтобы это была рука совсем другого человека.

— Сходил выпить кофе с сестрой. Она завтра уезжает из города.  
— Уже одиннадцатый час.

Рамси убрал руку. Не чувствовать его прикосновения оказалось еще хуже. Из-за кромешного мрака в подвале глаза не успели привыкнуть к темноте, и Теон до сих пор ничего не видел. Дрожа, он потянулся вперед, но ощутил пальцами только пустоту.  
— Рамси?..

Что-то прикоснулось к его лодыжке. Не успев понять, что происходит, он потерял равновесие, и острые края ступеней больно ударили в спину. Не в силах как следует выдохнуть, лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя. В это время Рамси оказался сверху, упираясь руками в ступеньки чуть выше плеч Теона, и раздвинул ногами его бедра. Едва Теон выровнял дыхание и смог нормально набрать в легкие воздуха, Рамси смял его губы поцелуем, больно прикусив язык.

— Ты был с Роббом.

_Откуда он знает про Робба?_   
_Он все про тебя знает._

— С каким Роббом?

Рамси зарычал и, схватив его за волосы, приложил головой о деревянный край ступеньки.  
— Я не идиот, мать твою. Он пытался заполучить тебя.

Теон вспомнил все те случаи, когда оставлял своей телефон на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Рамси, и между ребер появилось тянущее ощущение.  
— Мне пришлось. Его отец… — он попытался вырваться из захвата, но тот только стал крепче. — Проклятье, у него только что умер отец!  
— И почему ты мне соврал?

_Ты просто. Не можешь. Ему. Сказать._

Рамси провел языком по его коже, оставляя влажную полосу от уха до шеи. Вздрагивая, Теон проклял себя за напряжение, которое стало нарастать в паху, несмотря на то, что слово “нет” сорвалось с губ на выдохе.

— П-потому что… Потому что я знаю, что ты… заботишься обо мне, и я не хотел, чтобы ты… ну…  
— Ревновал? — Рамси прикусил его шею, и Теон, не выдержав, застонал.  
— Да.  
— Значит, ты знал, что мне это не понравится, и все равно пошел туда?

Разум Теона заметался в поисках верного ответа, который мог бы заставить Рамси продолжать его целовать вместо того, чтобы делать ему больно. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался... Поэтому соврал.

Правая рука Рамси проскользнула под его футболку, задирая ее до ключиц, проехалась по ребрам и спустилась вниз по спине. Теон с трудом сглотнул, когда губы Рамси мазнули по его соску, а потом накрыли его горячо и влажно. Спина выгнулась дугой, и Теон вцепился в перила. 

_Ты совсем выжил из ума?_   
_Но что делать, если это настолько…_

— Нет. Прекрати. Ох, да...   
Теон не мог этого видеть, но знал, что Рамси улыбается, засовывая руку ему в джинсы. Рамси рванул вниз резинку его трусов. Теон закрыл глаза, ощутив, как вокруг члена туго сжались пальцы.

Голос Рамси послал волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника:  
— И что это значит? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, или чтобы я тебя трахнул? Или ты просто хочешь, чтобы я делал то, что хочется _мне_? — его хватка усилилась, и Теон почувствовал, что мозг отключается. — Ты здесь только потому, что я тебе это позволяю. Не думай, что можешь просто приходить и уходить, когда пожелаешь, а потом говорить, чтобы я _прекратил_. И _никогда_ не думай, что ты можешь мне соврать, потому что я все равно узнаю.

Все это было похоже на сон, и Теон был рад, что Рамси не видит его лица. Не видит, как он касается собственного рта, пробегая кончиками пальцев по краям зубов. Ощущение надвигающегося оргазма разливалось в теле, наполняя каждый нерв. Он толкнулся в руку Рамси, не обращая внимания на острые края ступеней, впивавшиеся в лопатки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — сказал Теон в темноту.  
— Я знаю.

Все его тело напряглось, и голова дернулась вперед. Это должно было вот-вот случиться.  
И тут рука Рамси пропала, оставив только пустоту и холод. Теон судорожно схватился за член. В этот момент лестницу залил свет.

— Ах!.. Да мать твою… Рамси! — Теон кончил со сдавленным стоном. 

Рамси криво усмехнулся, стоя у подножия лестницы. Его палец все еще лежал на выключателе. Он безотрывно следил за тем, как голова Теона откинулась назад, как тот вытер руку о джинсы и снова их натянул.

При свете все выглядело еще более скверно. Ступени впивались в спину, в голове пульсировало, а мир казался маленьким и грязным. Теон подумал о Роббе.

_А ты здесь, дрочишь на лестнице._

Лицо Рамси казалось непроницаемым. Теон схватился за перила, с трудом пытаясь встать.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты...

_Потому что только в эти минуты я могу ни о чем не думать._

Рамси потянулся к его лицу, и Теон ощутил стыд за то, что слегка вздрогнул. Рамси провел пальцем по его щеке.  
— А я бы так и сделал. Но на тебе до сих пор его запах.

Рамси поцеловал его почти целомудренно и настолько мягко, что Теон сказал:   
— Прости меня.  
При этом он даже не знал, почему, собственно, чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Я тебя прощаю.

— Давай пойдем спать? Я очень устал.  
— Хочешь принять душ?  
Теон кивнул — возможно, слишком охотно.  
— Да, — он зацепил пальцем ремень Рамси: — А ты хочешь в душ со мной?  
Рамси покачал головой и улыбнулся.   
— Ты такой жалкий, да?

_Пошел ты. Что я должен на это сказать? Надо ли вообще что-то говорить?.._   
_Но это у тебя здесь сперма размазана по всем штанам._

Рамси открыл шкаф и бросил Теону полотенце.  
— Я буду смотреть, как ты моешься. И когда решу, что ты достаточно чистый, трахну тебя как следует.  
— А если меня такой план не устраивает?  
Его это более чем устраивало.

Рамси ухмыльнулся так, словно это была какая-то несмешная шутка.   
— Тогда это не понравится тебе так сильно, как мне.


	9. Колени

Теону казалось, что в доме Болтонов только диван и телевизор с плоским экраном чуть разбавляют атмосферу склепа, но для Рамси это всегда был сказочный замок. Теон рос с братьями Грейджоями и братьями Старками, и ему никогда не приходилось делить с матерью крошечную однокомнатную квартиру, где была сломана даже система отопления. Рамси помнил, как стоял перед массивной темной дверью отцовского дома, держа в руках бумажный пакет, полный одежды, в то время как доставивший его социальный работник говорил с Русе.

Рамси улыбнулся отцу, но тот никак не отреагировал. Он просто положил руку на плечо Рамси и повел в его новую комнату. В коридоре они остановились перед закрытой дверью.

— Теперь это твой дом, — сказал Русе. — Можешь ходить куда угодно, кроме этой комнаты. Это мой кабинет, и тебе лучше сразу о нем забыть. Ты не войдешь сюда ни при каких обстоятельствах, понятно?  
Рамси прижал свой пакет к груди и кивнул, уже решив, что непременно отыщет способ пробраться внутрь.

Попасть в запертую комнату удалось только спустя год с лишним. К этому времени он выучил каждый сантиметр отцовского дома. Больше всего Рамси нравились те места, которых дети обычно избегают — темный угол под лестницей, чулан и чердак. Русе так часто уезжал, что Рамси привык считать дом своим. Как и все, что в нем находилось — и этот кабинет, что бы там ни было.

Рамси обладал талантом ломать вещи и разбирать их на части. В конце концов, ему удалось взломать замок. Дверь открылась, и застоявшийся масляный запах наполнил его ноздри. Поток закатного света заливал комнату — в нем было видно, как танцуют потревоженные пылинки, опускаясь на пол. 

На первый взгляд комната была совершенно непримечательной — обычный кабинет, какие и бывают у отцов. Письменный стол, как Рамси и предполагал. Переполненный картотечный шкаф с папками. 

_Скукота._

Но на стенах были развешаны головы и шкуры животных. А еще там были клинки. Целая стена ножей и мечей, и когда солнечный луч коснулся ее, все это осветилось, как сокровище в фильмах про пиратов. Было и огнестрельное оружие — дробовик и пара винтовок, несколько пистолетов, которые выглядели старинными — но Рамси оно не заинтересовало. В тот день он долго стоял перед стеной с холодным оружием, жадно разглядывая его, и мечтал прикоснуться, но пока не осмеливался. Его взгляд остановился на небольшом ноже, который был вне досягаемости — тонком и изящном, как женский палец, с тремя гранатами на рукояти.

Рамси оставил комнату нетронутой и запер за собой дверь.

Он часто возвращался, набираясь храбрости, чтобы снять этот нож с подставки. Естественно, он провел по лезвию пальцем — на коже появилась тонкая красная линия. Посчитав, что отец не заметит, Рамси начал носить нож с собой. На переменах он сидел в одиночестве на качелях или под большим деревом. И, если вокруг никого не было, вытаскивал клинок и разглядывал.

Как-то раз он так увлекся этим, что вовремя не услышал приближающиеся шаги одноклассника. Тот отвесил Рамси легкого пинка и спросил:  
— Это что?  
— Это мой нож.  
— Нет, гонишь. Слишком хорошая штука для такого мелкого ублюдка, как ты.

Звук сирены скорой помощи заполнил кабинет директора, прерывая первый из многочисленных разговоров между Русе и школьной администрацией.

— У вас есть соображения, откуда ваш сын взял эту вещь? — директор протянул окровавленный нож Русе, и тот уверенным хозяйским движением принял его.  
— Да. Он принадлежит мне.

_“Ваш сын”._

Русе молчал всю дорогу. Впрочем, он молчал большую часть времени. Он никогда не бил Рамси, но это не означало, что он не может, так что Рамси подготовился к любому возможному наказанию. Дома отец схватил его за шкирку и таким образом повел наверх в кабинет. Прежде чем осторожно вернуть нож на место, Русе извлек специальный кусок ткани из ящика стола и протер лезвие. Проведя пальцем по камням рукояти, он сказал, не глядя на Рамси:  
— Это клинок для свежевания. Он не для ножевых боев. И уж точно не для того, чтобы тыкать им одноклассников.

— Что такое свежевание?  
— Это когда с человека снимают кожу, — Русе оглядел стену и снял с подставки другой клинок, кинжал с зубчатыми краями. — А вот этот — как раз для нанесения ранений.  
Он протянул нож Рамси и позволил взвесить его в руке.

— Ты сердишься?  
— Я сержусь, потому что ты нарушил мой запрет.  
— Прости меня.  
Русе покачал головой, забирая нож у Рамси и возвращая его на место.  
— Я не думаю, что ты на самом деле сожалеешь.

После этого Русе нанял Хеке присматривать за сыном во время своих отъездов. А пять лет спустя уволил его, когда, неожиданно вернувшись домой, застал стоящим на коленях между разведенных ног своего сына. Рамси в это время держал тот самый свежевальный нож у горла Хеке.

Рамси умолял — это он вспоминал с содроганием, тогда он действительно _умолял_ — не отсылать Хеке, но Русе с каменным выражением лица ответил, что для Рамси настало время поступать как мужчина и как Болтон.

— Что это вообще значит?  
— Это значит, что ты перестанешь вести себя так, как будто можешь делать все, что хочешь, по отношению к любому, кто имел несчастье оказаться рядом с тобой. И начнешь думать о том, как твое поведение отражается на твоей семье.

Учитывая все эти события, было естественно, что Рамси почувствовал дурноту, когда вошел домой и увидел, что Теон сидит напротив Русе за обеденным столом. Между ними была доска для криббеджа, а возле кофейной чашки Теона лежала куча пакетиков из-под сахара.

_Проклятье, нет. Ты не можешь так со мной поступить._

— Что ты делаешь?  
Решив, что вопрос был адресован ему, Теон ответил:  
— О, твой отец просто учил меня играть в кэббидж.*  
— Криббедж, — поправил его Русе, снимая очки, и взглянул на сына. — Как прошел твой день, Рамси?  
— Теон, иди вниз.

Теон взглянул на Русе, затем снова на Рамси, и приподнял бровь.  
— Может, я сначала посчитаю, сколько набрал?  
— Нет. Вниз. _Немедленно._

Теон вздохнул и положил свои карты рубашкой кверху. Все время, пока Рамси ждал, когда закроется дверь на верхней площадке лестницы, его глаза были прикованы к отцовскому лицу.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?

Русе собрал карты Теона обратно в колоду и стал разбирать доску. Следя за тем, как тот, не поднимая глаз, перемешивает и повторно тасует карты, Рамси почувствовал, что в груди вскипает гнев.  
— Отвечай мне!

_Больше никто не осмелился бы плевать на меня._

Вернув карты в коробку, Русе встал и приблизился к Рамси, остановившись на некомфортно близком расстоянии. Рамси был такого же роста, как отец, а, может быть, и выше. Тем не менее, когда Русе так смотрел своими нечитаемыми глазами, которые словно ощупывали его лицо, что-то отыскивая, Рамси чувствовал себя ниже ростом и злился из-за этого.

— Я играл в карты с парнем, которого ты держишь у меня в подвале.  
— Он мой, ясно?

Казалось, Русе позабавили его слова. Словно они были правдой, только пока Русе разрешал, чтобы это было так.  
— Конечно, он твой.

Рамси застал Теона внизу лестницы за чтением названий на книжной полке, и понадеялся, что тот ничего не услышал.  
— Все в порядке?

Рамси толкнул его к стене и вдавил в нее. По губам Теона скользнула немного неуверенная улыбка, и он потянулся вперед за поцелуем. Но Рамси сжал его шею:  
— О чем вы говорили?

Теон закатил глаза.  
— Само собой, мы провели все время, болтая о тебе, и о том, как именно ты любишь совать член мне в…  
Глаза Рамси расширились, и он усилил хватку.

— Ох! Да боже мой! Он просто научил меня играть в дурацкую карточную игру, понятно? Спросил меня о школе, нравится ли мне в Дипвуде, и как поживает мой отец... О тебе я сказал, что мы познакомились на занятиях по анатомии, вот и все.

Не разжимая пальцев, Рамси наблюдал за выражением боли на лице Теона.

_Он говорит правду._

— Ты снова мне врешь?  
По лицу Теона прошла какая-то тень, так мимолетно, что Рамси не успел понять, что она могла значить. Тем не менее, от этого выражения на лице Теона у Рамси побежали мурашки по всему телу, а к паху прилила кровь

Теон втянул воздух носом.  
— Клянусь, я не вру.

Рамси разжал руку, но Теон, все еще прижимаясь спиной к стене, озадаченно смотрел на него.  
— Ты действительно подозреваешь, что я, гм… Ты ведь не думаешь, что я трахаюсь с твоим отцом?

Сказанные вслух, этим болезненно настороженным тоном, слова прозвучали смешно. Рамси ощутил неудобство из-за столь очевидно продемонстрированной слабости.  
— То, что Русе мой отец, делает тебя меньшей шлюхой?

Теон неуверенным движением заправил ему за ухо прядь темных волос. Рамси проклял себя снова — за то, что едва заметно, но все же потянулся вслед за его рукой.

— Я думал, ты знаешь. Я не был ни с кем другим с тех пор, как мы начали... все это.  
— Ни разу?  
Взгляд Теона сместился в сторону, как будто он подумывал, соврать или нет.  
— Один раз, — сказал он тихо.

Рамси почувствовал себя так, словно тело перестало ему подчиняться, а Теон продолжал:  
— Это было сто лет назад. Ты сказал, что я не могу остаться на ночь. Мне некуда было пойти.  
Рамси подавил желание сломать ему зубы, пожал плечами и сказал самым благодушным голосом, на который был способен:  
— Собаки делают, что приходится, лишь бы сохранить крышу над головой.

Проблеск оскорбленной гордости мелькнул в глазах Теона, а затем исчез.  
— Ты не злишься?  
Рамси усмехнулся:  
— Конечно, я охренительно злюсь.

Протянув руку, он коснулся подбородка Теона, прижал согнутый палец к его губам, и те раскрылись под давлением.  
— Но с тех пор ты вел себя хорошо.  
Теон кивнул и слегка прикусил его палец.

Рамси ощущал тепло его рта, острый край зубов, мягкость его губ.

***

Само собой, Рамси знал новость о Неде Старке. О нем писали во всех газетах, которые, помимо прочего, сообщали, что у него остался старший сын, Робб. Нетрудно было догадаться — Робб Старк и есть тот самый _Робб_. Рамси ожидал, что Теон попросит разрешения пойти на похороны. 

_“Нет. Конечно, ты не можешь пойти. Какого хрена ты вообще спрашиваешь меня об этом?”_   
_“Может быть, это просто предлог, чтобы увидеть **Робба**?”_   
_А что, если он не **попросит** , а заявит, что собирается пойти?_   
_Тогда ты заставишь его остаться._

Теон вообще не стал об этом заговаривать, и это стало для Рамси неожиданным. Тем не менее, он постарался достаточно вымотать — и достаточно травмировать — Теона накануне ночью, чтобы тот даже не рассматривал такую возможность. В процессе они вели себя на редкость шумно — по крайней мере, шумным был Теон. Поэтому Рамси был уверен, что даже отцу не пришлось выспаться. Утром, зайдя на кухню в одних трусах, Рамси не смог сдержать самодовольной усмешки, когда Русе поднял глаза и взглянул на него. Рамси немного надеялся, что отец отпустит какой-нибудь комментарий, и тогда можно будет пуститься в подробности, детально рассказывая, какими средствами он заставлял Теона выкрикивать его имя. Но Русе даже не поднял бровь, и просто вернулся к своему кофе.

_Прекрасно. Не говори ни черта._

По пути в подвал с двумя рогаликами и двумя стаканами апельсинового сока, Рамси осознал, что даже не приказывал Теону звать его по имени. Теон обвил ногами его талию, и все вместе — стоны, ругательства и _его имя_ — просто выплеснулось наружу, и на мгновение это было так хорошо, что Рамси забыл спросить себя, было ли это по-настоящему.

Открыв дверь в комнату, он чуть не уронил поднос с завтраком. Теон растянулся на простынях, одной рукой сжимая свой член, а второй вцепившись в спинку кровати. Его зубы впились в нижнюю губу, но это не мешало его обычной ухмылке. Рамси сглотнул и дрожащими руками поставил поднос на тумбочку, чувствуя предательскую _легкость_.

_Сделай что-нибудь, пусть до него дойдет — с тобой нельзя так играть._

Но, шагнув вперед, он ощутил слабость в коленях и тянущее чувство в груди.

_...Или просто дай ему то, чего он хочет. То, чего ты хочешь._

_Боже, **единственное** , чего ты хочешь._

— На пол.

Теон не сводил глаз с Рамси, опускаясь на колени. Его член выглядел темно-красным, резко выделяясь на фоне белой кожи живота.   
Впервые на своей памяти Рамси Сноу чувствовал себя остро и отчаянно беспомощным.

Он обошел Теона и уставился на его спину, на то, как волосы Теона соскользнули по шее, как вздрогнули лопатки. На свежие полосы от ногтей, бледнеющие синяки и следы укусов. Рамси упал на колени рядом и дернул Теона на себя, лишая равновесия — теперь единственным, что удерживало того в вертикальном положении, была грудь Рамси. Теон откинул голову ему на плечо. Рамси больно прикусил его кожу возле ключицы, и дыхание Теона сбилось.

— Пытаешься отвлечься от чего-то?  
— Нет, — солгал Теон.

Рамси сунул два пальца ему в рот и вздрогнул, когда Теон легонько сжал их зубами и начал посасывать. Рамси скользнул рукой вниз, прижал влажные пальцы к его входу и поводил кругами, а затем протолкнул вовнутрь.

— И как, это помогает?  
Теон кивнул, сжимая руки на его бедрах. Стона, который отозвался во всем теле Теона, было достаточно, чтобы довести возбуждение Рамси до мучительного градуса. Он добавил третий палец и впился зубами Теону в плечо.

— Разве это не лучше, чем… о чем бы ты там ни думал?  
Теон с трудом сглотнул:  
— Лучше.

Теон кончал, стоя на четвереньках — упав на локти, стискивая пальцами ковер, комкая и собирая его в складки, и со словом “Пожалуйста ... ", замершим на губах. Рамси последовал за ним, сдерживая какой-то унизительный звук, который все это время зарождался в груди.

— Твою мать… Боже.

Какое-то время они лежали так. Теон вытянулся на полу, а Рамси — на нем, и между их телами было скользко от спермы и пота. Рамси давно ждал подходящего момента. Этот выглядел не хуже любого другого. Он провел губами вдоль уха Теона.

_Не проси, просто **скажи** ему. _   
_Он не сможет ответить "нет", если ты не будешь **спрашивать**._

— После окончания школы снимем вместе квартиру.  
Теон перевернулся на спину. Его голос звучал мягко.  
— И что я должен буду делать? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Рамси резко улыбнулся.  
— От тебя я ничего не хочу. Я просто хочу _тебя_.  
Теон потянулся к нему, провел языком по его нижней губе и сильно ее прикусил.  
— Тогда бери.

И Рамси знал, что его используют, но когда Теон вел ногтями по шраму на его груди, это не имело никакого значения.


	10. Пальцы

За все эти годы Теона посетила тысяча разных фантазий о том, как он закончит школу, но ни одна не сбылась, потому что все они включали в себя Робба Старка.

Он не помнил точно момент, когда они впервые встретились, но хорошо помнил, как впервые заметил, что Робб — особенный. Это было в первом классе. Глаза Робба были тогда невероятно огромными, а Кейтилин коротко стригла его кудри. Волосы Теона были тогда светлыми и почти доставали до плеч. Даже его молочные зубы были кривыми — этот факт его одноклассники уже научились не упоминать почем зря. 

У них не было ничего общего. Робб получал пятерки, а Теон — синяки в драках. Робб был хорош на экзаменах, а Теон — в подделывании отцовской подписи на табелях.

— Я думал, что ты настоящая задница, — Робб сказал ему позже.  
— А я думал, что ты заноза в заднице, — отозвался Теон с улыбкой.  
— Мы оба не ошиблись, да?

Дело было на занятии по рисованию. Учитель велел каждому нарисовать любимое животное, и Теону не пришлось долго раздумывать прежде, чем коснуться карандашом бумаги. На самом деле, он любил рисовать — до того, как Марон схватил его маленький альбом и выбросил в окно автомобиля — и был настолько увлечен, что увел линию не в ту сторону, когда над ухом у него раздался голос:  
— Это что?

Теон знал Венди Гибсон сколько себя помнил, и она всегда была рада возможности указать на его бесконечные ошибки и недостатки. Он терпеть не мог, когда на тестировании ей выпадало проверять его работы — Венди ставила маленькие смайлики рядом с каждой ошибкой.

— Гадость какая, это же кальмар! — воскликнула другая девочка.  
— Это не кальмар.  
— А что тогда?  
— Это кракен.

Не отрываясь от своего рисунка, Робб бросил быстрый взгляд в их сторону. Теон, в свою очередь, покосился на его работу. 

_Волк. Здорово получилось._

— Кракен — не настоящее животное, — заявила Венди. — Надо нарисовать наше любимое животное, и кракен не считается.

Теон стиснул зубы и как раз собирался сказать Венди, чтобы та перестала быть такой стервой, и тут Робб, все еще продолжая рисовать, сказал:  
— Это тоже настоящее животное.

Все трое уставились на Робба.  
— Но это...  
— Это _настоящее_ животное, Венди. Мой папа постоянно видел их, когда служил на флоте.  
(Теон только через много лет узнал, что Нед Старк никогда не был на флоте. Это была первая ложь из тех, на которые Роббу пришлось ради него пойти.)

Венди раздраженно фыркнула и вернулась к своей работе, уверившись, что кракены существуют — потому что Робб всегда прав. Теон посмотрел на ее рисунок. Это была лошадь.

_По крайней мере, кракен — это не скучно_.

Теон вскинул голову и посмотрел Робба, который был так сосредоточен, что даже немного пускал слюну из уголка рта.

_Ты должен что-то сказать ему._

— Классный волк.  
Робб посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и... 

_Боже, никто и никогда раньше не улыбался мне так._

— Спасибо. Мне очень нравится твой кракен. Ты его заберешь? А то я бы взял его себе.

Это был Робб, и он всегда был таким. Потом они выросли — и Робб, конечно, теперь сквернословил, выпивал немного, а иногда спал с девчонками или нарушал правила, но он всегда оставался добрым. И всегда был добрым по отношению к Теону. В год, когда им сравнялось четырнадцать, оказалось, что зубы Теона наконец идут к его лицу, прыщи пропали за одну ночь, а подростковый жирок сошел на нет, и Робб был единственным человеком, который не стал относиться к нему по-другому. Когда Теон появлялся в школе со случайным синяком, или оказывалось, что он переспал с первой попавшейся девчонкой (однажды это оказалась Венди Гибсон), а то и с парнем, потому что был пьян, Робб не говорил ничего, кроме:  
— Ну, и как твои дела?

В фантазиях Теона о том, как они наконец закончат школу вместе, Робб клал руку ему на плечо — при этом улыбка Робба была ярче, чем вспышки фотокамер вокруг, и он произносил: “Мы сделали это”.

Но теперь Теон сидел на церемонии выпуска Академии Дипвуд, и это не означало ни черта. Оркестр играл торжественный марш уже сотый раз подряд. Поскольку школа была исправительной, и половина класса, вероятно, собиралась продавать наркотики второй половине, атмосфера была не особенно праздничная. Теон впервые испытал облегчение из-за того, что Бейлону было плевать на своего единственного оставшегося сына. Рамси не сидел рядом с Теоном во время церемонии, но позаботился о том, чтобы его пометить — четыре маленьких, темных синяка на левой стороне горла и еще один справа напоминали о том, как Теон хватал ртом воздух. И конечно Рамси не позволил ему мыться в течение трех дней.

Это было унизительно и, в тоже время, в каком-то смысле умиротворяло. Теон вздохнул и провел пальцами по затылку, ероша волосы.

_Рамси._

Это имя занимало разум Теона часами, иногда он обнаруживал, что шепчет его вслух, когда остается один. Одиночество вызывало у него тревогу — находясь где-то без Рамси, Теон начинал чувствовать беспокойство. Как будто Рамси был пробным камешком, который кидаешь перед собой, проходя по трясине. Или как будто без него Теон просто исчез бы с лица земли.

_Я думаю, что люблю его._

_Ты знаешь, что нет._

_Но как еще это назвать, если хочешь кого-то **так**?_

Когда церемония закончилась, Теон, проталкиваясь через давку, направился к спортивному залу, чтобы дождаться Рамси. Вместо этого он столкнулся с Джоном Старком.  
— Теон, привет! Поздравляю!

Джон улыбнулся, а потом поджал губы, вдруг смутившись из-за того, как близко друг к другу они оказались — он заметил, как от Теона пахло, и старался этого не показать.

Теон отчаянно искал пару ледяных серых глаз, но не видел, не чувствовал их. Он снова посмотрел на Джона, который был одет в черные узкие брюки и черную рубашку, и вдруг подумал, как легко было бы схватить его за руку, протащить через автостоянку, подтолкнуть к стене тренажерного зала и...

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Теон попытался перекричать шум толпы.  
Джон указал пальцем в сторону сцены, где стояли другие студенты Дипвуда, одетые в черное.  
— Играю в группе. Мы тут для этого. Исполнить вам серенаду.

— И на чем ты играешь?  
— На кларнете.  
— Можно ли выкинуть что-то еще более гейское?  
— Я мог бы переспать с мужчиной, — предложил Джон.  
— Туше.

Теон снова начал разглядывать толпу.  
— Эй, а что там с рыженькой, которая всегда вертится рядом с тобой?  
— Игритт? О, она играет в оркестре.

Теон возвел глаза к потолку.  
— Я имею в виду, что у тебя с ней?  
— Не знаю. Она мне нравится.  
— Ага, горячая штучка.

Джон заметно поежился.  
— Она хочет, ну, ты знаешь... заняться сексом.  
— С тобой, или вообще?

Джон покраснел.  
— Со мной.  
— Неудивительно.  
— Что?..  
— Я сказал — удивительно.

Повисла напряженная пауза, а затем Теон сказал:  
— Мне жаль, что все так вышло с твоим отцом.

Ресницы Джона дрогнули, а челюсти на секунду сжались.  
— Да. Мне тоже.

_Ты только что испортил мальчику вечер, придурок._

— Эй, я слышал, после церемонии будет феерическая вечеринка. Ты должен пойти.  
Джон смущенно улыбнулся, теребя верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.  
— Я… Ты знаешь, я не любитель такого. — Кого это тебе напоминает? — И вообще, это же для выпускников.

Теон пожал плечами — как будто это не он уже представлял себе расклад, при котором Джон окажется чем-то накачан под завязку. Возможно — для его же блага — ему потребуется некоторая помощь, чтобы попасть домой, а по пути он наткнется на Теона, и тогда…

_О чем ты только думаешь? Это же **Джон**._

— Да, ты можешь убить всю атмосферу, раздавая листовки ПЕТА, или что ты обычно делаешь на вечеринках.  
На губах Джона заиграла легкая улыбка, и он провел рукой по непослушным черным волосам.

_Твою. Мать._

И вдруг по спине Теона пробежала дрожь — он понял, что Рамси его заметил.  
— Мне пора.  
Он повернулся к Джону спиной и больше не оглядывался.

Лицо Рамси порозовело от духоты, рубашка пропотела, а его волосы прилипали ко лбу.  
— Боже, давай наконец отсюда убираться.

Он схватил Теона за запястье и потянул к выходу, но Теон не двинулся с места. Он взглянул на лампы дневного света, на высокий потолок, и все это вдруг показалось таким ужасным. Глаза почему-то обожгло. Хватка Рамси на запястье стала сильнее.

— О чем ты думаешь? — для случайного свидетеля это прозвучало бы как искренняя забота.

_Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отвез меня домой._   
_Отвез меня домой и сделал со мной все, что захочешь._

Теон крепко зажмурился и покачал головой. Потом посмотрел на Рамси и попытался изобразить беспечную улыбку:  
— Так, разная ерунда.

Миновав двойные двери, они вышли на холодный весенний воздух. Рамси расстегнул рукава и вытер пот на висках. На мгновение Теон посмотрел на него отстраненно, пытаясь вспомнить, что почувствовал в тот день, когда увидел его впервые.

_Он смутился, когда ты ему подмигнул, а ты решил, что это мило._   
_Ты вообще был бы с ним, не будь он сраным психом?_

Теон не мог ответить, и это беспокоило. Он нашел в кармане мятую сигарету и сунул ее в рот.  
— Хочешь домой?

— К чертовой матери это! — Рамси сорвал через голову рубашку, которую так до конца и не расстегнул, и швырнул ее на тротуар, оставшись в старой майке. Из-за кромки выреза выглядывал шрам, и Теон с трудом подавил желание прикоснуться к нему. Вместо этого он покрутил в руках зажигалку.

— Отвези меня домой? — повторил он.  
Рамси наклонился за рубашкой и забросил ее на плечо.  
— Мы идем на вечеринку. Я слышал, там будет что-то зажигательное.  
— А мы не можем просто пойти домой? — Теон зацепил пальцем ремень Рамси и с силой потянул к себе.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — ответил Рамси и добавил: — Все из-за того, как от тебя пахнет? Ты поэтому не хочешь идти?  
Теон покраснел и закашлялся.   
— Это... это очень скверно?  
Рамси тихо рассмеялся:  
— О, да, чертовски скверно.

Не потрудившись оглядеться по сторонам, он схватил Теона за шиворот и провел языком от его подбородка до уха.   
— Но ты же знаешь, как меня это заводит.  
Теон жалобно застонал и прижал ладонь к его ширинке. 

Рамси оттолкнул его:  
— Не сейчас.

***

Теон перебрал несколько различных вариантов лжи о том, как потерял пальцы, и наиболее правдоподобным, хоть и банальным объяснением, ему показалось обморожение. Слыша, как Теон врет об этом, Рамси возбуждался.

Как правило, спрашивали дети:  
— Эй, что случилось с твоими пальцами?

Теон делал шаг в сторону, прятал руку в карман и бормотал что-то вроде: "Прищемило дверью гаража". И сразу же чувствовал ладонь Рамси у себя на бедре или на затылке. И знал, что, едва они успеют войти в квартиру, Рамси толкнет его к стене. А он будет стонать, дрожать, и на несколько секунд почувствует себя целым.

Теону казалось подозрительным, что Рамси захотел пойти на афтепати — учитывая, что в рейтинге ежегодника “Парни, Способные Слететь с Катушек и Перестрелять Всех в Школе” тот, не напрягаясь, занял бы первое место.

Когда они вошли в дом, там действительно повисло ужасно неловкое молчание, и Теон поморщился, чувствуя на себе взгляды всех присутствующих. Впрочем, это продолжалось всего лишь секунду. Кто-то на кухне пролил свой напиток, кто-то закричал: “Отрываемся!”, и вечеринка снова пошла полным ходом.

_Хорошо, и что теперь?_

Теон вопросительно взглянул на Рамси, и тот странно улыбнулся. Эта улыбка заставила Теона занервничать.

Рамси оставил его сидеть в одиночестве в большом кресле:  
— Схожу, принесу нам еще выпивки. 

_Думаю, мне уже хватит._

— Хорошо.

С тех пор прошло полчаса. Теон понял это, когда попытался разобрать цифры на часах. Руки и ноги казались ватными, а еще он знал, что улыбается, хотя никто не заговаривал с ним весь вечер. В помещении было жарко. Какие-то девчонки уже использовали это как предлог, чтобы снять футболки. Теон взглянул на них с интересом, а потом поежился.

Две девушки говорили с парнем — у одной была шикарная грудь и черные волосы. Она постоянно смеялась, щелкая бретелькой лифчика подруги. Теон заметил, что руки у парня дрожат.

_Ты просто очкуешь, чувак._   
_Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти и не показать ему, как это делается, кретин?_

Теон вздохнул.

_Я не могу здесь больше находиться._

Он поднялся со стула. Кровь отлила от головы, и его потянуло обратно в кресло.

_Ух ты. Да я надрался._

Теон пробрался через толпу на кухне и вышел через заднюю дверь. Впервые за весь вечер он почувствовал, что дышит. Не осмеливаясь уйти, он, однако, подумал о такой возможности. Луна не показывалась, но звезды были яркими и крупными. Теон прикурил и выпустил колечко дыма прямо в сторону этих звезд.

— Покажи мне, как это делается, — попросил как-то Робб.  
— Ты же вообще никогда не курил. У тебя не получится.  
Но тот настаивал. Теон раскурил сигарету и передал ее Роббу, а тот начал кашлять и смеяться...

Воспоминания прервал звук отчаянных рвотных спазмов. Теон взглянул влево, где кого-то снова вывернуло наизнанку — прямо в поилку для птиц. 

Теон фыркнул.

_Странно, что не **я** на его месте._

— Эй, ты в порядке? — он шагнул с крыльца.   
После невнятного бормотания: “Я впрдк...” — _нет, только не **это**_ — Джон повернулся к Теону, не удержался на ногах и неловко повалился в траву.   
— Я что-то все время п-падаю…

Теон замер, ощущая странную смесь веселья, смущения и сочувствия. Он следил за тем, как Джон пытается подтянуться, цепляясь за край птичьей купальни, но никак не может совладать с ногами, и его колени снова подгибаются.

_Ах ты, несчастный придурок._

— Так, давай-ка, — Теон протянул ему обе руки, и на лице Джона появилась глупая улыбка.  
— Т-теон! Я так рад тебя видеть!

Теон закатил глаза и дернул Джона к себе, поднимая на ноги. Тот оттолкнул его, и Теона посетило дурное тянущее чувство из-за того, что все происходило совсем не так, как хотелось. Он колебался, прежде чем решился дотронуться до Джона снова, но, наконец, плотно взяв его за плечи, заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Джон, убери свои проклятые патлы с глаз.

Джон попробовал сдуть пряди, потом зачесал волосы назад пятерней. Теон посмотрел в его зрачки.

_У него в глазах двоится._

— Сколько ты выпил?  
Джон почесал подбородок и секунд пятнадцать изучал небо.  
— Гм, я сбился... Наверное, семь.  
— Семь чего?

Прошло еще пятнадцать секунд.  
— Семь этих, м-м-м, маленьких стопочек...  
— Боже, ты выпил семь шотов?  
— Да, — он прикусил язык и старательно отсчитывал семь на пальцах перед самым лицом Теона, пока тот не отпихнул его руки.

— Хорошо, ты пришел сюда с кем-то?  
Джон уверенно кивнул.

— С кем, дурень?  
— И!.. Игритт. Я не видел ее о-о-очень давно, — Он потер левую руку правой. — Я д-думаю, она меня застеснялась...  
— Ну да, ты на редкость позорно надрался.  
— Правда?.. — удивился Джон, после чего наклонился вперед и его вырвало еще раз, прямо Теону под ноги. 

Теон бросил взгляд на окна дома, молясь, чтобы там никого не было. Они были пусты, поэтому он опустился на колени рядом с Джоном и положил руку ему на спину, собирая его волосы в кулак. Он посмотрел на звезды.

_Пожалуйста, не поступай со мной так._

Через пару минут желудок Джона прочистился окончательно, и он вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Я… мне нужно прилечь.  
Теон закусил губу и поднял его за подмышки.   
— Ну, давай найдем для этого место. 

Джон оказался тяжелее, чем Теон предполагал. Когда он осторожно вел его вверх по ступенькам и затаскивал в дом, ему пришло в голову, что этот парень был только из пеленок, когда они впервые встретились. Но теперь он чувствовал под футболкой Джона выступающие мышцы. Пока Теон прокладывал путь через стайку других пьяных парней и девушек, его разум метался кругами.

_Ты идиот. Он слишком пьян._   
_Ты тоже пьян._   
_И тоже слишком пьян._

_Он же прямо здесь. Это будет так легко._   
_Робб прибьет тебя, если узнает._   
_Он похож на Робба, правда?_

_Только он не Робб. Ему пятнадцать, он девственник и он. охренительно. напился._

_Но это было бы так хорошо. Чтобы кто-то отсосал **тебе** , для разнообразия. Ты серьезно собираешься отказаться от этого?_

_Рамси где-то рядом._

Парадоксальным образом это его успокаивало.

Шатаясь из стороны в сторону, они прошли по коридору. Теон толкнул одну из дверей ногой. Свет из холла упал туда, и стали видны матрас на полу, пустой запущенный аквариум и груда старых учебников.

— Окей, Джон, я думаю, тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, да?  
Джон упал на матрас и начал бесплодно дергать свои ботинки. 

— Надо признать, ты безнадежен, — Теон усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы развязать ему шнурки.  
— Т-теон! — Джон схватился за воротник футболки Теона и придвинулся так, что его горячий рот оказался у самого уха Теона. — Я могу сказать тебе что-то, по секрету?

Теон сглотнул.  
— Конечно, если хочешь.  
— От тебя _воняет._

Теон почувствовал себя так, словно получил пощечину, но Джон просто упал на постель, смеясь. Он потянул за собой Теона — так, что тот был вынужден откатиться в сторону, чтобы не упасть на него сверху. Оборвав смех, Джон склонил голову к Теону и неуверенно протянул руку. Он положил ладонь на горло Теона, прикусив губу, и его пальцы легли на красные следы, совпадая с ними и перекрывая их. Его прикосновение было легким и теплым, и совсем не походило на хватку Рамси.

— Это он делает с тобой такое? — спросил Джон, и его глаза недоверчиво расширились.

Теон замер.

_О да, это кое-что из того, что он со мной делает._

Он кивнул и, не думая ни о чем, накрыл руку Джона своей, мягко удерживая ее там.  
Что-то неуловимо изменилось в замутненных глазах Джона. Его пальцы скользнули Теону на затылок, а губы коснулись его губ. И в этот момент в дверях появилась тень.

Теон оттолкнул Джона прочь с такой силой, что они практически разлетелись в стороны. Джон начал смеяться снова, но Теону было страшно до боли.

Свет из-за спины мешал рассмотреть лицо Рамси как следует. Теону не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать.

_О, черт. Тебе конец._   
_Ты не должен был трогать Джона. Просто не должен был его трогать._

Потом его захлестнуло чувство вины.

— Что такое?  
Джон моргал и щурился, и Теон понял, что Рамси ушел.

_Меня сейчас стошнит._

Теон поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел по коридору.  
— Рамси?.. Кто-нибудь видел Рамси Сноу?

Никто не отвечал, люди только расступались, пока Теон пробирался к задней двери. Снаружи пахло дождем. Теон сделал несколько неуверенных шагов по камням, которыми была вымощена дорожка, а затем упал на колени, и его вырвало в кусты рвозле гаража. А потом он замер от страха, но не удивления — сильная пара рук дернула его за одежду, утягивая в затемненный дверной проем.

_Мне очень жаль. Ради бога, прости меня._

_Пожалуйста, отвези меня домой._


	11. Волосы

_О чем ты думал, когда привел его на сраную вечеринку?_   
_Ты знал, что это произойдет._   
_Знал, что это произойдет…_

Рамси швырнул Теона в темноту, нашел выключатель и захлопнул за собой дверь гаража. Здесь пахло машинным маслом и бензином, а вдоль стены шли полки, на которых вперемешку лежали инструменты и масляные тряпки.  
Теон напился в хлам — судя по тому, как заплетались его ноги, и как он хватался за рубашку Рамси. Тот тоже был сильно пьян и вдобавок порядочно накурился, однако теперь его посетила пугающая ясность. Он физически чувствовал, как лишается самообладания — в висках стучал пульс, а ладони потели. Знай он себя похуже, то поклялся бы, что находится на грани паники.

_И что ты будешь делать?_

Теон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Рамси прервал его сильным ударом. Теон отлетел назад и схватился за край верстака, чтобы не упасть. Рамси резко придвинулся, развернул его и вдавил в верстак. Схватив Теона за волосы, он саданул его лицом о доски. И когда снова дернул его голову вверх, у Теона сочилась кровь из носа. Рамси попытался отдышаться, но почувствовал, как его захлестывает возбуждение иного рода.

— Я не… Я не хотел! — выкрикнул Теон, и Рамси прижал его щекой к верстаку. — Я клянусь!.. Я просто пытался помочь...  
Рамси схватил его правую руку и больно выкрутил ее. Теон вскрикнул.  
— Молчи, если не хочешь меня оскорбить.  
Он начал плакать, и почти секунду Рамси думал о том, чтобы поцеловать его.  
— Прости меня! Ради бога, прости!

Теон прильнул к нему, как будто почувствовав его секундную слабость, и Рамси усилил хватку.

_Вот что ты получаешь, когда подставляешься._   
_Ты не можешь **заставить** его любить тебя._   
_Но я могу попробовать._

Левая ладонь Теона упиралась в верстак всего в нескольких дюймах от лица. Рамси почувствовал странную радость, когда сжал рукоятку молотка и обрушил его на растопыренные пальцы. Он ощутил, как боль от удара прошила все тело Теона словно молния. Из-за критической дозы адреналина в крови молоток казался почти невесомым, пока Рамси опускал его снова и снова с точностью, которой сам от себя не ожидал.

Теон не закричал — но только потому что не мог дышать. В шоке распахнув глаза и рот, он был не в состоянии ничего сделать, только смотрел, как его мизинец и безымянный палец превращаются в месиво из крови и кожи с вкраплениями ногтей и костей. Мерные влажные удары были единственным звуком в мире. Когда, наконец, Рамси отбросил молоток на цементный пол, его трясло. Наклонившись вперед, он прижался к Теону и прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста, поехали домой.

Но глаза Теона закатились, открывая белки, и когда Рамси перестал его держать, он свалился на пол без сознания. Рамси это разъярило — игра закончилась, а между ног было все еще тяжело и горячо. Он оставил Теона лежать там, где тот упал, и отправился обратно в дом.

***

Открыв дверь, он увидел, что Джон крепко спит — его рот был приоткрыт, а волосы перепутались. В груди у Рамси начинало жечь, когда он попытался представить себе, чего Теон мог хотеть от парня. Он искал Теона, когда услышал это: "От тебя воняет", и после смех. Картина снова встала перед глазами — мягкие губы Джона на губах Теона, ресницы щекочут покрасневшие от алкоголя щеки.

_Ты забыл, что ты не единственный человек в мире, кто хочет его_ , упрекнул себя Рамси.  
Он сделал несколько шагов в темноту. Но чувство предвкушения — _знал бы ты, что я с тобой сделаю, милый_ — разом потухло, когда он услышал справа от себя тихий металлической щелчок и ощутил прохладное прикосновение пистолетного дула к виску. Все, что он видел боковым зрением — револьверный барабан и ногти, накрашенные лаком с блестками.

— Пошел вон, — сказал молодой женский голос, спокойный и в то же время резкий, как росчерк бритвы.  
Рамси улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с Джона, который что-то пробормотал и перевернулся на бок.

_Эта ночь — самая счастливая в твоей жизни, мальчик._

Рамси медленно поднял руки и сделал шаг назад.  
— Подойдешь к нему еще, и я вышибу твои вонючие мозги.

Еще три шага назад, и Рамси снова оказался в коридоре. Дверь закрылась. Он замер перед ней, прислушиваясь. Услышал только скрип матраса, а потом все стихло.

***

_Он обязан вернуться._   
_Куда еще ему идти?_

Был уже час дня, а Рамси все еще пытался побороть ужасное похмелье. Он развалился на дорогом кожаном диване отца, смотрел мультфильмы и пил третий стакан апельсинового сока. Телефон лежал у него на животе, и Рамси, глядя на экран, ждал светового сигнала сообщения.

_Просто иди и найди его._   
_Нет. Он должен вернуться сам._

Русе пришел домой к обеденному времени и, понаблюдав за Рамси из столовой, осведомился:  
— Где твой друг?  
Рамси нахмурился.   
— Он мне не друг, ясно?  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос. Он нашел другое место для ночлега?  
Рамси приподнялся и взглянул на отца, но снова лег из-за того, как взбунтовался желудок.  
— Я уверен, что нет.

Экран засветился. "Сообщение от Теона".  
Подождав, пока спадет головокружение, Рамси стал читать.  
"В больнице. Пожалуйста забери меня".

Рамси ехал так быстро, что его затошнило, и пришлось остановиться в подземном тоннеле — там его вывернуло наизнанку всем выпитым за утро апельсиновым соком. Когда он ворвался в приемную травмпункта, распахнув обе стеклянные двери, все в холле уставились на него.

_Тьфу. Ненавижу больницы._

— Я приехал за Теоном Грейджоем, — выпалил Рамси.  
Дежурная на ресепшене подняла тонко нарисованную карандашом бровь, набрала что-то на клавиатуре и посмотрела на экран. Рамси нервно забарабанил пальцами по стойке.  
— Грейджой... Грейджой…

_Да сколько можно?_

— Грей-джой. Через “е”.  
— Да-да, теперь нашла, — она дважды кликнула мышью. — Похоже, он приходит в себя после операции.

_Операция?.._

— Где он? Я могу его увидеть?  
Рамси поймал ее заинтересованный взгляд. Ей было любопытно.

_Сука, я проломлю твой сраный череп, если ты меня не пропустишь._

— А кто вы такой? Его контактное лицо уже здесь.

_Твою же мать._

Рамси сглотнул и откинул волосы с лица.  
— Я Рамси Сноу. Я его.... Теон — мой парень, — он протянул руку с телефоном. — Я только что получил от него сообщение. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне его увидеть.  
Женщина посмотрела на экран, а затем вздохнула.  
— Подождите, я напечатаю вам пропуск посетителя.

Рамси испытал такое облегчение, что не потрудился даже поблагодарить. Ему пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не бежать по коридору. Он низко опустил голову и быстро двинулся вперед, чувствуя на себе взгляды всех санитаров и медсестер, проходивших мимо. Остановившись возле послеоперационной палаты, Рамси вытер потные руки о джинсы.

Когда он открыл дверь, сердце дрогнуло и замерло.

_Робб._

Робб Старк сидел возле койки Теона, сжав кулаки. Его челюсти были стиснуты, на скулах ходили желваки. Рамси почти физически ощутил исходящее от него напряжение и понял, что в воображении Робба уже молит о пощаде. Но он не двинулся с места.  
Что же до Теона…

Рамси никогда в жизни не видел ничего настолько красивого. Его волосы стали цвета свежевыпавшего снега, улыбка только что покинула губы. Левая скула была почти черной, а глаз покраснел из-за лопнувших сосудов. Отслеживающий сердечные ритмы прибор запищал сильнее — идущие от него провода исчезали у Теона под больничным халатом. К его руке была прикреплена капельница. Повязки на местах, где раньше находились мизинец и безымянный палец, были пропитаны кровью.

— Рамси!  
Взгляд Теона затравленно метнулся с Рамси на Робба и обратно.

Рамси двинулся вперед, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но Робб встал со стула и вклинился между ними. Он задрал подбородок и скривил губы, уставившись Рамси в лицо. Тот усмехнулся и попытался обойти его, но Робб слегка толкнул его в грудь.

_Я убью тебя._   
_Я сейчас просто тебя убью, если не уберешься с моего пути._

— Теон как раз рассказывал мне о том, что произошло, — сказал Робб угрожающим тоном.  
Рамси сделал над собой усилие, чтобы голос звучал ровно.  
— И что же произошло? — уточнил он, разглядывая Теона через плечо Робба.   
Робб шагнул в сторону, заслоняя ему обзор.  
— Ты говоришь не с ним. Ты говоришь со мной.

_А ты кто вообще такой?_

Рамси издевательски закатил глаза и снова взглянул на Робба. Тот был выше всего-то на пару дюймов — во всяком случае, Рамси нравилось так думать. 

— Тогда ты мне и скажи, что случилось.  
— Ну, Теон говорит, что его избили на вечеринке после выпускного.  
— Кто?  
Робб хрустнул шеей.

— Я не знаю, — прозвучал голос Теона, тихий, надломленный и униженный — все здесь знали, что он солгал, и ему приходится повторять эту ложь. — Просто какие-то парни из Академии полезли ко мне, вот и...  
— Я их убью, — сказал Рамси, не отводя глаз от Робба.  
— Понятное желание, не так ли? 

_А кто **я** такой, ты знаешь?_

— Да.  
Робб бросился вперед и схватил Рамси за горло прямо под челюстью. Рамси перехватил его запястье и почувствовал биение пульса под кожей.   
— Робб… — голос Теона прозвучал умоляюще.  
— Я имею в виду, если ты любишь кого-то, то готов сделать для него все, что угодно, не так ли?  
— Убери руки от моего лица. 

_Если ты еще хоть раз скажешь что-то о **любви** …_

Робб задирал подбородок Рамси, пока не услышал, каким хриплым и затрудненным стало его дыхание.  
— Когда ты любишь кого-то, делаешь идиотские и безумные вещи. Например, говоришь про кого-то очевидную _сраную ложь_ своему лучшему другу, чтобы скрыть, какой этот _кто-то_ кусок дерьма.

— Робб, пожалуйста, не надо.  
Лицо Робба оказалось так близко, что Рамси мог бы его укусить.  
— Ты сейчас не валяешься на полу в крови только потому, что Теон просил меня не причинять тебе вреда. Так что мое уважение к нему — единственное, что стоит между тобой и инвалидным креслом.

Рамси чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот воспламенится. Его трясло с головы до ног.  
— Ты закончил?  
— А ты все запомнил, ублюдок? Если я снова увижу его на больничной койке… Даже если это будет несчастный случай, даже если ты был за тысячу километров, когда это случилось… Я тебя просто _урою_.  
Он отпустил Рамси и повернулся к Теону, по лицу которого текли слезы. 

Робб коснулся его левой руки, но Теон протянул правую.  
— О, ради бога…   
Держа его за руку, Робб не бросил больше на Рамси ни единого взгляда. Внезапно все стало выглядеть так, словно никакого Рамси в комнате не было — только Робб и Теон. И на какой-то ужасный момент это действительно казалось правильным.

— Позвони мне, когда я понадоблюсь.  
Теон слабо кивнул.  
— Все в порядке, правда. Не беспокойся обо мне.  
— Я всегда буду о тебе беспокоиться.  
Робб сжал на прощание его ладонь. Покидая палату, он не взглянул на Рамси, но сильно толкнул его плечом, проходя мимо.

Ни Рамси, ни Теон ничего не говорили пару минут. Рамси потер шею там, где ее стискивал Робб. Электронный писк замедлился, и, взяв стул Робба, Рамси придвинул его ближе. Он потянулся к левой руке Теона, но Теон, отдернув ее, положил на грудь. И отвернулся, чтобы скрыть слезы.

_Скажи что-нибудь._

Но молчание нарушил Теон. Его голос был мягким и надтреснутым, в нем звучала горечь.  
— Почему ты меня ненавидишь?  
Рамси пробежался пальцем по его призрачно-белым волосам.

_Ты — само совершенство._

— Ты — единственное, что меня волнует.  
Теона повернулся и посмотрел на него с выражением, в которым смешивались в равных частях влечение, смятение и боль.  
— Тогда почему...  
— Ты знаешь, почему.

Теон набрал воздуха в легкие и прерывисто выдохнул.  
— Ты все еще хочешь забрать меня домой?  
— Ты все еще мой, не так ли?  
Теон улыбнулся. Рамси почувствовал себя так, словно его разрывало пополам.  
— Твой.

***

Теон был под воздействием сильных препаратов, и Рамси помог ему спуститься по лестнице. Русе уже спал, и Рамси это вполне устраивало. Рамси чувствовал, что отец не одобрил бы происходящее — и вовсе не из-за того, как он обращался с Теоном, а из-за того, каким дураком при этом себя выставлял. Последнее, что Рамси сейчас было нужно — это нотации.

Теон опустился на пол и сунул под голову свернутую толстовку. Поколебавшись, Рамси предложил ему лечь в постель.   
— Правда?  
— Да.  
Он следил за тем, как Теон пытается подняться.

_Нельзя делать это слишком часто._

— Только на сегодня. Я буду спать на диване.

Рамси включил лампу на прикроватном столике. Сидя на краю кровати, Теон наклонился, чтобы снять обувь, но, развязывая шнурки, взглянул на свою левую руку, и не выдержал. Он упал на одеяло, пытаясь закрыть лицо здоровой рукой, и отбросил искалеченную так далеко от себя, как только мог.

— Я выгляжу как гребаный урод, — прорыдал он.  
— Ты выглядишь охренительно.

Рамси опустился на колени, расшнуровал кеды Теона и швырнул их через всю комнату. Сняв с него носки и брюки, он потянулся к футболке, но Теон отодвинулся. Свет от лампы был тусклым, но теплым, и когда Теон положил голову на подушку, яркий отблеск упал на его волосы. Рамси не смог удержаться и прикоснулся к ним, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Теона в лоб.

— Хочешь, я оставлю свет?  
Теон кивнул.  
Рамси уже закрывал за собой дверь, когда услышал всхлип.  
— Рамси?  
— Что?  
Теон глубоко вдохнул и прерывисто выдохнул. Он закусил губу.  
— Не уходи.

_Не поддавайся ему._   
_С каких пор это стало важным?_

Такое случилось впервые.

Теон его поцеловал — прикосновение было мягким и легким, но обжигало. Рамси попробовал перевести дыхание, однако Теон только прижался крепче, приоткрывая рот. Его руки проскользнули под футболку Рамси, и тот вздрогнул, ощутив грубую ткань бинтов там, где еще вчера были гладкие пальцы.  
— Извини, — Теон отдернул руку, но Рамси зарычал и снова прижал ее к груди.

Теон улыбнулся, провел покалеченной рукой по шее Рамси и запустил ее ему в волосы, притягивая его для следующего поцелуя, уже откровенно страстного и отчаянного. Рамси напомнил себе терпеть — не кусать и не душить его, заставляя молить о пощаде. Вместо этого он проехался языком по ключице Теона, проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз по животу и замер, едва задевая губами член.

_Не дай ему догадаться, как тебе это нравится._

Теон поднял голову и посмотрел Рамси в лицо. Его расширенные глаза светились надеждой — они казались ярче из-за отдельных белых прядей, спадающих на лоб. Рамси плотно сомкнул губы вокруг его члена. Теон зажмурился и, вздрогнув всем телом, сдавил коленями ребра Рамси.

Когда дольше терпеть стало невозможно, Рамси подтащил Теона к краю кровати, так что его ноги свешивались на пол. Рамси хотел его до боли, так, как в жизни не хотел ничего другого. Войдя в Теона до упора, он почувствовал, что почти теряет сознание. Теон ахнул и выгнул спину. Его левая рука прижалась к животу Рамси. Взгляд метался между этой рукой и лицом Рамси — и обратно.

— О чем ты думаешь?  
— Если бы я хотел девчонку, то и трахался бы с девчонкой, — звучало, как вызов и попытка подразнить.

Рамси перехватил его руку и усилил толчки.  
— В самом деле?  
— Ох… Боже мой! Нет, — Теон подтянулся на постели, впился ногтями в плечо Рамси, и тот вздрогнул. Легко поцеловав его в угол рта, Теон прошептал: — Никто не трахает меня так, как ты.  
Теон кончил, вздохнув и выругавшись — так слабо, что слово было почти не различимо. Внезапный и леденящий страх охватил Рамси перед самым оргазмом — он будто со стороны услышал, что стонет, как шлюха. Кончив, он упал на локти, не осмеливаясь открыть глаза. Дыхание замедлилось, а когда плечи заныли, Рамси уронил голову на грудь Теона, слушая стук сердца. Теон запустил пальцы в его волосы, и Рамси уже почти заснул, но тут вскинулся снова и сказал:  
— Если прикоснешься к кому-то еще раз, я убью тебя, ты знаешь?

Теон поцеловал его макушку. Рамси положил его искалеченную руку на свой шрам.


	12. Душа

Такого больше не повторялось, но Теон не мог забыть о дыхании Рамси на груди, и о том, как легонько прослеживал кончиками пальцев контуры его уха, пока они оба не заснули. 

Поэтому позже, когда он говорил: “нет, я так не хочу” или “пожалуйста, перестань”, а Рамси отвечал: “я что, спрашивал твоего мнения?”, Теон воображал, что этот раз — _тот_ , и тогда все казалось терпимым. То, как Рамси угрожал ему и причинял боль, чтобы заставить остаться, было почти забавным. 

_Если бы ты просто трахнул меня так еще раз, я бы даже не думал о том, чтобы уйти._   
_Впрочем, и так об этом не думаю._

Он так и не привык врать о своих пальцах, и это служило для Рамси постоянным источником возбуждения. Зато о разных мелочах научился врать, не моргнув глазом. Например, писал Яре, что не смог ответить на вызов в скайпе, потому что сломалась камера, или говорил Рамси, будто не выходил из квартиры весь день, хотя на самом деле спускался вниз покурить — и даже, может быть, здоровался с зеленоглазым парнем, который жил в квартире 4В.

Они переехали через неделю после окончания школы. Арендный договор был оформлен на Рамси. Русе решил, что 800 долларов в месяц не такая уж большая плата за то, чтобы избавиться от Рамси и его "домашнего животного" — так Русе именовал Теона. Все их вещи уместились в “мустанг”, а после Рамси толкнул Теона в квартиру, сказав, что перетащит все сам, а тот может все распаковать.

Застелив кровать, Теон повалился на спину и заложил руки за голову.

_Что теперь?_

— Помнишь, что я сказал про двери?  
— Что мне нельзя их закрывать?  
— Значит, ты просто решил не слушаться?  
Теон закусил губу:  
— Ты улыбаешься.

Рамси схватил его за бедра и сдернул с кровати на ковер, подмяв под себя. Он поднес левую руку Теона к губам и поцеловал все еще не зажившее место, где раньше были пальцы. Теон вздрогнул.

_Так противно выглядит…_

Это вызывало у него тошноту, но в то же время каким-то образом заводило.

— Я улыбаюсь, потому что теперь придется тебя наказать.  
Рамси сдавливал его пальцы, пока Теон не поморщился и не попытался вырваться.  
— Мне придется спать с тобой в постели?  
— Не будь идиотом.

Рамси наклонился и больно его укусил, вызвав у Теона сдавленный стон.  
— Здесь мы будем вести себя тише, — сказал Рамси, прижимая указательный палец к его губам. — Иначе кто-нибудь услышит, как ты орешь.  
— Уверен, ты хочешь, чтобы все знали, что я твоя сучка.

_Хочу, боже мой, правда хочу._

Рамси раздвинул ногами его бедра.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы они вызвали копов.  
— Почему? Боишься, что я перепихнусь с этими копами? — поддел его Теон, уже готовясь к пощечине.  
Она ужалила достаточно сильно, чтобы прижать руку к щеке — и недостаточно болезненно, чтобы не улыбнуться через боль. Это была его прежняя, отстраненно-непроницаемая улыбка, от вида которой по лицу Рамси прошла легкая тень. Теон понял, что тот намерен стереть эту улыбку с его губ к чертовой матери.

С рычанием Рамси прижался губами к его рту, оторвавшись ненадолго, только чтобы сказать:  
— Думаю, это мне и нравится в тебе больше всего.  
Теон сглотнул:  
— Что именно?..  
— Ты нихрена _не учишься_.

***

Какое-то время он не знал, что с собой делать. Русе дал Рамси работу, о которой Теон если и мог спрашивать, то не напрямую. Что бы эта работа собой ни представляла, Рамси мог уехать в любой момент и отсутствовать очень долго. Иногда он приходил домой вымотанным, и от него пахло мылом, а иногда — возвращался потным и напряженным, и практически срывал с Теона одежду.

Несмотря на своей странный ритм жизни, Рамси продолжал строго следить за ним и отправлял сообщения по крайней мере трижды в час. И каждый раз, когда телефон вибрировал, Теон чувствовал прилив адреналина. Он узнал, что Рамси любит порядок в квартире, но при этом ненавидит, когда его вещи перекладывают. Небольшие ошибки, как правило, прощались, если Теон делал Рамси завтрак или минет.

Конечно, срабатывало не всегда. Но это не мешало Теону время от времени намеренно провоцировать Рамси: дрочить на его кровати, оставляя простыни спутанными и грязными, будто случайно отправлять сообщения вроде “хочу тебя немедленно” на рабочий номер Рамси, или, например, принимать душ, когда это было категорически запрещено. И потом именно когда Рамси сжимал его горло слишком сильно, а на диванных подушках оставалась кровь, Теон кончал так, что закатывались глаза. 

Как Теон вспоминал позже, это был сумрачный дождливый день. Он вышел, чтобы купить сигарет — единственный предлог, под которым Рамси вообще позволял ему выходить из квартиры без присмотра. Наверное, поэтому Теон выкуривал пачку так быстро. Вернувшись домой, он застал там Русе Болтона, который расположился в кресле. Рамси сидел на диване напротив, и от его широкой улыбки Теон мгновенно начал нервничать.

— Теон, — сказал Русе, поворачиваясь, и задержал взгляд на волосах Теона и его и его отмеченных синяками запястьях.  
Теон, посмотрел себе под ноги и сунул руки в карманы.

_Ты же в курсе, что он слушал, как тебе присовывают, каждую ночь два месяца подряд?_

— Мистер Болтон, — начал Теон, борясь с желанием поднять глаза на Русе. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Рамси, который пытался улыбаться не так широко, но пока что смог только чуть погасить улыбку. — Что... гм, что происходит?

Русе открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Рамси прервал его:  
— Ничего интересного. Просто говорили о работе. И обменивались новостями.  
— О… — Теон открыл окно и прислонился к подоконнику, чтобы прикурить сигарету, но Рамси поднялся и захлопнул створку, покосившись на отца.  
— Мы же не курим в квартире, помнишь?

_Но я всегда здесь курю. И ты тоже. Освежитель воздуха никого тут не обманет._

Теон покраснел.  
— Конечно. Мне очень жаль.  
Он открыл дверь и вышел на крошечный балкон. Щелкнув зажигалкой, он взглянул через стекло на Русе — тот тоже ненадолго задержал на нем взгляд перед тем, как выйти. Теон повернулся спиной к двери и притворился, что ничем не интересуется. Он принялся следить за тем, как меняется светофор на перекрестке двумя этажами ниже.

_Через пять секунд, четыре, три, две, одну…_

— Ты знаешь, что наш договор аренды запрещает курение в квартире, — упрекнул Рамси, проскользнув в открытую дверь. Все еще криво улыбаясь, он схватил бедра Теона.  
— Да ты что? — Теон притянул Рамси за воротник и выпустил дым, рассмеявшись, когда Рамси зашелся в приступе кашля.

Рамси вырвал сигарету изо рта Теона и жадно поцеловал его. Теон вскрикнул, ощутив прикосновение тлеющего уголька к коже предплечья. Рамси проглотил этот вскрик и бросил окурок с балкона.

_Мать твою, больной ублюдок!_   
_Шшш, тише. Будь осторожен._

На коже сразу появился небольшой след. Рамси провел по нему большим пальцем, а после прижался губами, словно пытался высосать ожог.  
— Иди в комнату. Я хочу тебя.  
— Я вижу, ты в хорошем настроении.

Рамси ткнулся носом ему за ухо:  
— Мммм. Думаю, да. — Теон чувствовал, как его дыхание шевелит волосы. — Тебе следует этим воспользоваться.  
— Это как-то… ох… как-то связано с тем, почему твой отец был здесь?

Рамси грязно ухмыльнулся, увлекая Теона обратно в квартиру, почти перенеся его через порог, а, добравшись до кресла, затащил к себе на колени.

_Ух ты, у него уже стоит._

Теон подался вперед и взял лицо Рамси в ладони, дотронулся языком до его губ. Он чувствовал, как прохладные руки мечутся по всему его телу, ворвавшись под его футболку, гладят ребра, грудь, плечи — как будто Рамси необходимо было коснуться каждого дюйма одновременно. У Теона закружилась голова.

_Почему он так хочет тебя сейчас?_   
_Тебе не все равно?_   
_Боже, да плевать._

Теон потянулся к его ширинке.  
— Скажи, что мне сделать.  
Рамси закрыл глаза и растопырил пальцы на бедрах Теона.  
— Отсоси у меня.

Больше всего Теону в работе ртом нравилось то, как Рамси иногда забывал дышать — будто все еще не мог поверить своему счастью. Он сжал в кулаке волосы Теона, когда тот сдвинул руку себе между ног.  
— Теперь подрочи. Так, чтобы я видел.

_Твою мать, **наконец-то**._

Рамси слегка хлопнул его по уху.  
— Левой рукой.

Это была еще одна вещь, к которой Теон так и не смог привыкнуть. Рамси обращался с этой рукой так, словно она принадлежала ему. Глаза Рамси остекленели и он до боли сжал его волосы.  
— Значит, этого ты хочешь?..  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил с моим членом во рту.

Потом, с трудом проглотив последнюю дрожь его оргазма, Теон вытер собственную сперму с живота, безвольно обмяк на полу, уронив голову Рамси на бедро, и закрыл глаза. Он подумал, что мог бы так заснуть.

— Мой отец рассказал кое-что, — сказал Рамси. — Тебе будет интересно.  
Его голос странно дрогнул.  
— Да?  
— Да, — Рамси водил пальцем по шву на коже кресла и пытался заглушить улыбку. — Похоже, твой приятель Робб погиб в аварии. Три дня назад.

_Это не смешно, сраный ты придурок._

Теон выпрямился, и вся кровь отлила от лица. Рамси криво усмехнулся, продолжая водить пальцами по его ломким волосам. Теон уклонился от прикосновения и сбил его руку.  
— Это нихрена не смешно.  
— Я и не собирался тебя веселить, — ответил Рамси раздраженно. — Робб Старк умер.  
Теон встал и сделал шаг назад, сжав руки в кулаки.

_Он просто издевается над тобой. Не может быть, чтобы Робб… Он издевается, вот и все._

— Повтори это дерьмо, и я разобью тебе лицо.

Рамси едва удалось сдержать смех. Он поднялся с кресла и приблизился к Теону на расстояние дыхания, потом обошел его и добрался до газеты, которую Русе оставил на журнальном столике. Театрально прочистив горло, он начал читать:  
— Робб Старк, восемнадцати лет, погиб в автомобильной аварии ранним утром 11 июля 2013 года. Робб окончил этой весной винтерфелльскую старшую школу и осенью планировал поступать в Северный Государственный Университет. Он был нежно любим матерью Кейтилин, а также братьями и сестрами — Брандоном, Риконом, Сансой и Арьей. Гибели Робба предшествовала смерть его отца, Эддарда Старка. Погребение состоится 14 июля 2013 года.

Рамси перевел глаза на Теона:  
— Это было сегодня утром, да?

Перед глазами Теона потемнело, он вырвал газету у Рамси из рук. Внезапно оказалось, что он не может ничего прочесть. Он смотрел на слова, но они изгибались и прыгали на странице. И все же он узнал фотографию. На самом деле, на ней были Робб и он сам, когда они в прошлом году ходили в океанариум: Робб обнимал его за плечи, а Теон делал одной рукой “козу”, а в другой держал высокое мороженое в вафельном стаканчике. Но, конечно, все лишнее было обрезано, осталось только изображение мальчика с завораживающими глазами и проклятыми идеальными зубами.

_Нет. Пожалуйста. Кто угодно, только не он._

Рамси прижал его к себе, но Теон вывернулся из его рук. В глазах Рамси мелькнула вспышка гнева.  
— Не трогай меня! — окончание фразы вырвалось с прерывистым рыданием. — Пожалуйста. Просто не трогай.

_Беги отсюда. Уходи до того, как он увидит тебя полностью сломленным._   
_Ему не нужно **видеть** , он и так знает._

Он схватил ключи и толстовку и оглянулся на Рамси, пока открывал дверь. Теон задержался на пороге. Какая-то часть его души призывала никогда не возвращаться, а другая часть хотела одного — остаться. Он остановился там, ожидая, что Рамси примет решение за него. Прикажет ему войти внутрь и закрыть дверь, скажет катиться к черту, но Рамси просто стоял с нечитаемым лицом.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал наконец Теон.  
Рамси не ответил.

***

Ноги сами несли его к кладбищу. Периоды невыносимой ясности чередовались с чувством тяжести в теле, и тогда Теон еле мог идти. Хотелось как можно быстрее узнать правду, но в то же время он уже все знал — или не хотел знать как можно дольше. На ходу он набрал номер Робба. Вызов переадресовался на голосовую почту. Теон нажал на отбой и попытался снова, и снова, и снова — пока его пальцы не начали трястись, а экран не расплылся перед глазами. Он попытался в последний раз.

— Привет, это Робб. Сейчас я не могу ответить. Оставьте сообщение, и я перезвоню, как только смогу. Спасибо!  
Дрожащим голосом Теон сказал автоответчику:  
— Робб! Робб, это Теон. Пожалуйста, возьми трубку, — он шмыгнул носом и утерся рукавом. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ответь. Господи, ты ведь жив, правда? Рамси делает мне больно. Постоянно. Ты нужен мне. Приезжай и забери меня. Пожалуйста.

Когда он добрался до кладбища, уже темнело. Воздух был теплым и прозрачным, все звуки города казались здесь приглушенными. Перед тем, как пройти через ворота, Теон снова посмотрел на телефон. Хотя его отяжелела, ноги помнили дорогу.

Колени подогнулись, когда он добрался до могилы, и Теон рухнул на землю. Его щека коснулась мягкой, свежей земли, и хотелось закричать, но не осталось никаких сил. Вместо этого он лежал, роняя слезы в грязь, и чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.

_Три дня. Земля повернулась три раза с тех пор, как тебя не стало. Как я мог **не почувствовать**?_

Он сжал травинку в пальцах, думая обо всем, что происходило за эти три последних дня. Все это время, пока он смеялся, прикуривал сигарету, целовал Рамси…

_Все это время ты был мертв._   
_Ты был мертв, а я улыбался и трахался, как будто что-то из этого было важно._   
_Как будто имел значение хоть кто-то, кроме тебя._

— Прости меня, — прошептал он.

...Теон чуть было не пропустил тот поход к океанариум; казалось, что это хорошая возможность пропустить школу и неплохо развлечься. Но Робб был странно непреклонен.  
— Пошли, ты же любишь всяких морских тварей.  
Теон закатил глаза и взял сигарету.  
— Я их любил, когда мне было шесть.  
Пару секунд Робб казался уязвленным.  
— Я думал, они тебе до сих пор нравятся.  
— Ну да. Я имею в виду, вся эта морская фигня прекрасна, но я думал свалить с Эммой Райан и, ну, ты понял… — он приподнял бровь.  
— У них есть контактный пруд, — искушал Робб. — Там можно потрогать скатов.  
Теон вздохнул и бросил сигарету на тротуар:  
— Как может девка сравниться со скатами, верно?  
Робб, еще не зная, что уже одержал победу, добавил:  
— Я куплю тебе мороженое.  
Теон старался не улыбнуться, но увидев, как Робб закусывает губу и с надеждой смотрит на него, засмеялся и направился к автобусу.

Он удерживал эту картину в памяти так долго, как мог — то, как волосы Робба меняли цвет на солнце, то, как улыбка сперва появлялась в его глазах, и лишь затем достигала губ. Теон потерял счет времени и не знал, сколько пролежал так. Небо окрасилось сепией, потом стало черным, легкий ветер зашелестел листьями на деревьях, как будто воздух наполнился вздохами. Когда они стихли, Теон различил звук шагов.

_Он здесь. Он последовал за тобой сюда._

Теон поднялся с трудом: плоть мертвым грузом висела на костях. Рамси склонил голову набок, рассматривая его так, будто валяться в грязи — это была всего лишь любопытная причуда.  
— Давно ты знаешь? — спросил Теон. — Сколько ждал, чтобы мне сказать?  
Рамси пожал плечами.  
— Я сказал тебе сразу, как узнал, — жуткая полуулыбка играла на его губах. — Поверь мне, я не мог бы скрывать такое от тебя целых три дня.

Теон знал, что Рамси только позволил ему сделать первый удар. Он едва успел почувствовать боль в руке, как Рамси ударил его в челюсть. Теон отступил назад и, поднеся пальцы ко рту, нащупал промежуток между зубов. Следующий удар пришелся в глаз и сбил Теона на землю. В мгновение ока Рамси оказался на нем, перевернул его на живот, придавил к земле и прижался грудью к лопаткам.

Время замедлилось и растянулось. Теон пытался вырваться, крутился и дергался, лупил по свежей грязи кулаками, но Рамси оставался сверху, тяжело и неотвратимо вдавливая в землю всем своим весом. Из-за давления его тела каждый вдох был менее глубоким, чем следующий.   
— Пожалуйста. Не здесь,— прохрипел Теон.

— Неужели ты правда не хочешь? — он почувствовал на своем ухе протянувшуюся от рта Рамси нить крови.   
Рамси приподнялся, чтобы протянуть руку к его ширинке. Он сдернул с Теона штаны вместе с бельем, спустив их до колен. Теон подавил вскрик и задрожал, почувствовав холодный ночной воздух на коже ягодиц.

— Отстань от меня, ты, вонючий ублюдок! — он вывернул шею, чтобы взглянуть Рамси в лицо. — Можешь сам себя трахать, если думаешь, что я позволю тебе сделать это тут!  
Рамси улыбнулся и, подавшись вперед, укусил его за шею.  
— Тогда останови меня.

Вместо гладкого края зубов кожи коснулась острая, холодная полоса стали. Тонкий нож, которого Теон никогда не видел прежде, почти нежно прижался к вене, где бился пульс.  
— Нравится? — спросил Рамси. Если его голос и дрожал, то совсем немного. — Подарок отца на новоселье. Глупо думать, будто он не знает, как я с ним поступлю. Ему плевать, что я с тобой делаю. Теперь никого не волнует твоя судьба, — он поцеловал Теона прямо над лезвием. — Никого, кроме меня.

Когда Рамси вошел в него, зрение Теона помутилось на секунду, и все вокруг почернело. Может быть, он кричал — он был не уверен. Напоминало ножевое ранение в кишки — снова и снова. Но каким-то ужасным образом он чувствовал благодарность за то, что это отвлекало от другой боли.

Глаза Теона закатились, и он едва мог прочитать надпись на камне. 

_Робб Старк, 1995-2013_   
_Любимый сын, брат, друг._

Рамси проследил направление его взгляда.  
— Он бы никогда не трахнул тебя, да? — тяжело выдохнул Рамси, скользнув губами по щеке Теона. Он ухмылялся. — Знаешь, сейчас ты ближе к нему, чем когда-либо. Максимум того, что могло тебе достаться.

Теон понял, что теперь Рамси действительно брал, что хотел. Как выяснилось, раньше он еще себя сдерживал.

_Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Пожалуйста, пусть это закончится._

— Отвечай!  
Рамси сильнее вдавил лицо Теона в грязь, нажимая на рукоять ножа.  
— Да.  
— Что “да”?

Теперь боль стала не такой острой, но при каждом новом толчке Теон подавлял вскрик. Слезы затапливали его глаза, он мог видеть только расплывающиеся контуры и тени.

— Да, я хотел его.

_Может быть, на этот раз он просто тебя убьет._

— Ты хотел бы принадлежать ему так, как сейчас — мне.

_Да, но он бы никогда такого не сделал._

Внутри обожгло, когда Рамси кончил. Теон задержал дыхание, выжидая. Рамси приподнялся на локтях, убрав лезвие с его горла. Волосы Теона были мокрыми от пота, и Рамси запустил в них пальцы. Он поцеловал Теона в висок, а потом прижался к нему лбом.

— Ты — весь мой мир.  
Теон молчал.  
— Теон?  
Никогда еще он не испытывал к звукам своего имени такой ненависти.  
— Теон, скажи что-нибудь.  
Теон сглотнул, но так и не отозвался.

Еще раз поцеловав его, Рамси поднялся с земли. Он застегнул ширинку, стряхнул с одежды и волос крупицы земли. Его щеки все еще были розовыми, а руки тряслись. Теон остался лежать, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Рамси присел рядом с ним, пробежался большим пальцем по мочке уха.

— Возвращайся домой скорее.  
Потом он встал и ушел.

***

Глядя на могилу Робба, Теон видел отражение собственного тела на гладком камне — складки приспущенных джинсов, слабые очертания грязной щеки. Как будто там неподвижно лежал призрак.

_Спаси меня, ты, мудак. Ради тебя я бы воскрес из мертвых._

Выйдя с кладбища, Теон остановился и провел рукой по волосам. Он вздохнул. Все выглядело таким же, как в час, когда он пришел — и все необратимо изменилось.

_Ну, что ты собираешься делать?_   
_Ты же точно знаешь, что будешь делать._   
_Тогда от тебя ничего не останется._   
_Ничего, все равно осталось не так уж много._

Он двинулся вперед и прикурил сигарету. Пальцы дрожали.


	13. Хребет

Рамси заснул на диване с газетой на коленях. Он не потрудился приложить лед к ушибленной челюсти — только сделал себе ром с колой и принялся перечитывать некролог Робба Старка до тех пор, пока тот не впечатался в память так, что можно было повторить наизусть.

_Ложись в постель_ , сказал он себе, когда наступила, а потом миновала полночь. _Он вернется. Просто ложись спать, а когда проснешься, он будет на полу рядом._

Несмотря на то, что теперь Рамси знал, что Теон принадлежит ему, окончательно и абсолютно, голос, который донимал изнутри, не получалось игнорировать.

_А что, если с ним что-то случится?_   
_Что, если он не вернется домой?_

Он не слышал, как хлопнула дверь и щелкнул выключатель. Открыв глаза, он видел только кромешную темноту. И ощутил вес чужого тела. Это был Теон — его зубы прикусили нижнюю губу Рамси, его руки оттягивали голову Рамси назад, его язык проскользнул ему в рот. Все было похоже на один из тех снов, в которых тонешь.

_Ты должен сказать “нет”._

Теон, сидя на его бедрах, испустил тихий невесомый стон у самых губ Рамси. Его запах сводил с ума.

_Плевать._

— Прости, я заставил тебя ждать.  
Рамси почувствовал кожей движение воздуха — Теон стащил с себя майку через голову. Снимая футболку с Рамси, он провел пальцами по шраму, очень легко, и потом прочертил ногтями линию вниз по животу. Рамси вздрогнул. На секунду он был просто парализован желанием.

_Это не может быть правдой._

Когда терпение закончилось, Рамси обхватил руками талию Теона, приподнялся и приник губами к его шее, впиваясь в кожу. Голова Теона запрокинулась, а пальцы зарылись в волосы Рамси.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня, — Рамси очень надеялся, что звучало как приказ, а не как просьба.  
— Кого еще я могу хотеть?

Рамси улыбнулся, прищемляя пальцами кожу на его животе.

_Вот именно._

Теон толкнул его спиной на диван, потянулся к его джинсам и ловко расстегнул ремень. Рамси зашипел в ответ на прикосновение, и Теон проглотил этот звук, не отрываясь от его губ. Рамси положил руку ему на грудь, отталкивая его, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Жалеешь, что не можешь держать себя в руках? — спросил Теон грубо. Его пальцы оставили полосы грязи и пота на шее Рамси.

Эта наглость должна была стоить ему оплеухи, но Рамси насколько потерял волю, что не мог сделать ничего, кроме как кивнуть, царапая бедра Теона и пытаясь заткнуть ту часть себя, которая умоляла немедленно избавиться от одежды.

_Пожалуйста, только не останавливайся._   
_Это все, чего я хочу._   
_Не останавливайся._

Теон привстал только для того, чтобы стащить с Рамси штаны и швырнуть их на пол, а потом снова оказался сверху. Перехватив руки Рамси, прижал одну к своей бедренной кости, а другую поднес к губам. Прикусив кончики его пальцев, Теон приподнял бедра, а потом медленно сел на член Рамси.

— Ох, боже мой...

Рамси увидел в его глазах насмешку, Теон все-таки удержал язык за зубами. Он просто двинул бедрами, и с губ Рамси сорвался позорный стон.  
— Подрочи мне, — Теон сплюнул ему в ладонь. — Пожалуйста.

Рамси ухмыльнулся и прижал ладонь к лицу Теона, провел по всей длине его шеи, по груди, вытирая слюну, пока не сжал пальцы в жестком, почти болезненном захвате. 

Теон кончал молча, вытянувшись в струну и держась за его плечи.  
— Я чувствую твои руки на мне, даже когда их нет, — его локти подломились, и он рухнул вперед.

Рамси сотрясся всем телом, и его голова запрокинулась.  
— О боже мооой…

Он попытался сомкнуть руки вокруг Теона, но тот встал, и Рамси схватил только пустоту. Теон поднял с пола свои джинсы и полез в карман за зажигалкой и сигаретами. Открыв окно, он облокотился на подоконник, стоя спиной к Рамси, и выпустил облачко дыма в прохладный воздух. 

Рамси отлепился от кожаного дивана и тоже перебрался к окну. Теон на секунду напрягся, а после прислонился спиной к его груди. Обвив его руками, Рамси поймал сигарету между его пальцев. Он потянул ее к себе через плечо Теона и выдохнул дым в волосы на его затылке:

— Ложись со мной в постель.

***

Рамси разрешил ему вымыться только две недели спустя — когда запах его тела пересилил вид грязи у него под ногтями. Само собой, Рамси наблюдал за тем, как Теон принимает ванну.  
— Хочу убедиться, что ты достаточно чистый для меня, — он объяснил это так, хотя было и кое-что еще. 

Бывали моменты — _до кладбища_ — Теон иногда входил в гостиную голым, делая вид, будто забыл, что занавески раздвинуты, только чтобы Рамси толкнул его на пол. Но теперь, когда Теон закрыл глаза и откинулся назад в воде, Рамси был почти уверен, что это был _только Теон_ — Теон-без-Рамси — и это зрелище вызвало у него оцепенение и страх. Поэтому он смотрел так пристально.

А иногда Теон, с волосами, все еще покрытыми пеной, отдергивал занавеску и спрашивал:  
— Хочешь ко мне?  
И Рамси обычно отвечал:  
— Нет. Я мылся на работе.

Он мылся на работе так часто, что кожа на костяшках потрескалась и начала кровоточить. 

Русе решил с пользой распорядиться способностями своего сына и устроил его на работу, от которой у большинства людей кровь стыла бы в жилах. Речь шла о том, чтобы собирать долги — в той или иной форме. За самую грязную часть отцовских дел — его способности Русе с небольшой заминкой называл “талантом” — Рамси получал неплохие деньги. Однако больше всего он гордился тем, что отец в конце концов посчитал его полезным.

Естественно, Русе запретил ему обсуждать с кем бы то ни было свои обязанности.  
— Включая твоего ручного Грейджоя, — мягким и знающим тоном сказал Русе, и эта формулировка разозлила Рамси так же сильно, как то, что отец вообще что-то говорил по поводу Теона.   
— Он никогда не сделает ничего, что может мне повредить.  
Хотя между ними была перегородка душевой кабинки, он знал, что отец вздохнул и возвел глаза к потолку.

_Ты можешь только мечтать, чтобы у тебя был кто-то такой._

— Он уже знает слишком много о тебе.  
Шагнув из душа, Рамси чуть не столкнулся с Русе, который придвинулся совсем близко и теперь стоял, рассматривая его. Хотя Рамси очень старался одеваться спокойно, он против воли заторопился и, не сумев скрыть лихорадочности, запутался в брюках. Он чувствовал себя как образец на столе в анатомическом классе, а взгляд отца был ножом.  
— Ты похож на свою мать, — заметил Русе.

_И что это значит?_   
_Ты вообще помнишь, как он выглядела?_

— Все это у вас с ним не может продолжаться вечно, — продолжал он, пока Рамси вытирал волосы. — Тебе нужно быть более дальновидным. Пора подумать о том, чтобы завести семью и собственное дело. О том, как закончить все это… изящно.  
Рамси подарил отцу самый холодный взгляд, на который был способен. 

— Что, если с тобой что-нибудь случится? Что, если ты закончишь в тюрьме из-за чего-то, что он сделает или скажет? И что, как ты думаешь, произойдет с твоей шлюшкой без твоей защиты?  
— Не называй его так.

Рамси увидел на лице отца тень собственного удивления от сорвавшихся слов. Не успев сообразить, что делает, он шагнул вперед и оказался ближе к нему, чем когда-либо бывал. Рамси заметил, что теперь определенно стал выше, но это принесло ему не слишком много удовлетворения.

— Он тебе не... то, что ты сказал, — прошипел Рамси сквозь зубы. — Он тебе _вообще никто_.

В ответ на это Русе взял его за подбородок двумя пальцами, повернул лицо Рамси в сторону и пощупал пальцами его гладкий подбородк. Сердцебиение Рамси участилось.  
— Иногда я забываю, что ты всего лишь ребенок, — сказал Русе. — Все еще хочешь сделать слабость другого своей, — он усмехнулся. — Если ты не будешь предусмотрителен, то вообще никогда не сможешь делить постель с женщиной.

Той ночью Рамси брал Теона сзади, на четвереньках, и так сильно впечатал его лицо в спинку кровати, что сломал ему еще один зуб.

***

Иногда Рамси Сноу ловил себя на том, что улыбается без причины, а иногда у него перехватывало дыхание.

Как-то утром Рамси вошел в ванную и обнаружил, что Теон стоит перед зеркалом и рассматривает свое отражение. Он как раз просунул язык в промежуток между зубами и отбросил белые волосы с глаз.

_Боже, надеюсь, они никогда не станут прежними._

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Рамси.  
— Я больше не похож на Теона Грейджоя.

Рамси прищурился, тоже глядя в зеркало.  
— Почему ты так говоришь? Я имею в виду, ты прав, конечно… Но не было же такого, чтобы ты проснулся как-то утром и обнаружил, что выглядишь, как полный фрик, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Теона за ухом. _“Это мое личное фрик-шоу”._

Ресницы Теона дрогнули.   
— Я слышал, как соседка напротив говорила про нас.  
— Правда? — отозвался Рамси тоном, который призван был показать, как мало это его волнует. — И что же эта сука сказала?  
— Она сказала, что мы похожи на животных.

Рамси прикусил немного хрящ на его ухе и тяжело выдохнул ему в висок:  
— Ей просто завидно, потому что мы _трахаемся_ как животные.  
— Думаю, отец меня теперь даже не узнает.

_Обрати на меня внимание, наконец, или я тебя **заставлю**._

— Это плохо?  
Теон нахмурил брови и изобразил голос Бейлона:  
— Может быть, ты и мой сын, но ты _не Грейджой!_ — он невесело рассмеялся. — Я думаю, именно это он больше всего ненавидел во мне. То, что внешне я был похож на Грейджоя. Больше, чем братья.

_Вот бы он увидел тебя сейчас._

Рамси взял Теона за левую кисть, но тот вывернулся из захвата и вытянул руку перед собой, глядя на оставшиеся пальцы.  
— Почему ты до сих пор так носишься с этой рукой? — поинтересовался Рамси, пробегая большим пальцем по изгибу его горла.  
Теон слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я думаю, мне просто грустно от того, что у меня осталось меньше частей, которые могли бы тебе принадлежать.  
Рамси это понравилось.

Ему нравилось, что Теон всегда знал, как найти правильные слова — во всяком случае, тот Теон, который существовал только для него. Когда отец наносил Рамси визит, этот самый Теон тихо сидел на диване рядом с Рамси, ни разу не взглянув на Русе, как бы эти холодные глаза его ни буравили.

И невзирая на то, что Теон вел себя идеально — или, возможно, именно по этой причине — именно в эти ночи Рамси трахал его грубо, оставлял кровоточащие следы укусов на его плечах и черные синяки на запястьях, назвал его шлюхой, сучкой и издевался над ним.

И в эти ночи Теон натягивал одеяло до подбородка и просил:  
— Поцелуй меня?..  
А Рамси качал головой и отвечал:  
— Хорошая попытка. На пол.

Но его мучила тоска по тем временам, когда Теон сопротивлялся, проклинал его и грозился уйти. Именно тогда Рамси трахал Теона так медленно, как получалось, и позволял себе шептать его имя. И после всего, когда Теон с рычанием пытался скатиться с кровати, Рамси мог поймать его за талию, притянуть к себе и сказать: “Останься”.  
Такие ночи стали редкими. На каждое правило, которое Теон научился соблюдать, Рамси приходилось выдумать новое, чтобы тот его нарушил. Но теперь Теон нарушал их реже.

_Их двое._

Рамси заметил это еще в тот период, когда позволял Теону говорить по телефону с сестрой. Существовал прежний Теон, тот, который подмигнул когда-то ему в кабинете анатомии, Теон с наглой ухмылкой и улыбчивым ртом, Теон, который заставлял его ревновать одним только взглядом. И был новый Теон, весь помеченный им и от этого ужасно красивый, который улыбался не так, который говорил “да”, “пожалуйста” и “можно?..” — и который заставлял Рамси путаться в собственных желаниях. Каждый из них будил разного монстра в его душе, и он сдался обоим.

_Он любит тебя._   
_Он никогда этого не скажет._   
_Он скажет, если ты ему велишь._   
_Но тогда он узнает._

Единственный общий урок, который дали ему и Русе Болтон, и Хеке, заключался в следующем:  
— Никогда не позволяй другим узнать, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Хеке, когда Рамси заставил его поклясться, что тот сохранит тайну. — Иначе ты их потеряешь.

***

Рамси был в душе, когда Теон постучал в дверь и сообщил, что собирается в магазин за сигаретами.   
— Это не может подождать? Я почти закончил.  
— Но я с самого утра не курил.

Теон приоткрыл дверь и просунул голову в проем. Рамси отдернул занавеску ванны, и Теон, ощупывая взглядом его грудь и плечи, прикусил губу.  
— Я вернусь так быстро, как смогу, — сказал он. — Можешь даже не одеваться.

Рамси попытался взглянуть раздраженно, как будто не был в плену у этих глаз и губ.  
— Хорошо. Только быстро.  
Теон усмехнулся.  
— Пятнадцать минут, — сказал он, закрывая дверь.

Выйдя из ванной, Рамси схватил свой телефон и вышел на балкон, откуда был виден перекресток внизу. В час пик улица была запружена народом. Теон стоял возле небольшой группы людей, глядя себе под ноги и ожидая сигнала светофора. Рамси сфотографировал его, а затем набрал: "У тебя есть время до 18:21. Минута опоздания — один удар. А ты ЗНАЕШЬ, моя порка — это не шлепки твоего отца".

Он затаил дыхание. Теон вытащил телефон из кармана и просмотрел сообщение. Загорелся зеленый, и он двинулся через пешеходный переход, где остановился на мгновение, обернулся и взглянул на балкон.  
— Тогда я не буду спешить! — крикнул он с улыбкой.

Несколько пешеходов, переходивших улицу с другой стороны, уставились на Теона, а потом на Рамси, лицо которого расколола непристойная усмешка.

_Ах ты, жадная сучка._

Меньше чем через две минуты в дверь позвонили. Рамси поморщился и вновь обвязал полотенце вокруг талии, раздумывая о том, что, черт возьми, такого снова хочет старик, и почему это не может подождать до завтра. Однако, когда он открыл дверь, на пороге стояла молодая женщина. Рамси видел ее впервые, но эти черты узнал бы всегда.


	14. Глаза

Теон удивился, обнаружив, что дверь заперта. Он полез в карман за ключами, и тут заметил листок блокнота, выглядывающий из-под двери. Теон бросил взгляд в коридор, но никого не увидел.

_Наверное, это какая-то новая игра._

Он наклонился за запиской.

“Теон…”

У него закружилась голова, когда он узнал частый, нервный почерк — такой был у всех Грейджоев. 

_"Теон —_   
_пожалуйста, внимательно прочитай эту записку, порви на кусочки и спусти в унитаз. Когда откроешь дверь, ничего не трогай. Я знаю, что тебе захочется, но НЕ НАДО. Просто вызови полицию. Попроси, чтобы тебе дали адвоката, и НЕ ГОВОРИ НИЧЕГО, пока он не приедет._   
_Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло”._

Руки задрожали а ладони разом вспотели. Связка ключей выскользнула из пальцев Теона и с грохотом упала на пол. Звук показался оглушительным. В ушах зашумела кровь.

_О, нет. Нет нет нет нет нет._

Открывая дверь, он задержал дыхание. В квартире шторы бились о подоконник, и пахло дождем. Все было таким же, как до его ухода, только небо стало немного темнее, только…

_О, боже._

Рамси лежал на спине, раскидав руки, как кукла, брошенная на пол в середине игры. Полотенце на поясе размоталось и едва его прикрывало. Теон упал на колени рядом и занес ладони над грудью Рамси, не решаясь прикоснуться.

_Не трогай его._   
_Но ты ему сейчас нужен._   
_Ты ему нужен._

Кожа Рамси до сих пор была горячей после душа, все еще влажные волосы приклеились к щекам. Теон отодвинул прядь от льдистых, зимних глаз.

_Это какая-то ловушка. Что-то вроде игры._   
_Он все затеял, чтобы посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь._

— Я купился. Ты выиграл, — он прижал палец к щеке Рамси. — Теперь ты можешь прекратить.  
Но взгляд Рамси все так же упирался в потолок.  
— Прекрати, мать твою, придурок! — Теон схватил его за плечи и начал отчаянно трясти. — Очнись! Ради бога, Рамси, очнись.

Голова Рамси откинулась, и Теон услышал тошнотворный звук, с которым терлись друг о друга перебитые позвонки. Он отшатнулся и закрыл лицо руками, глядя на тело Рамси через просвет, где раньше были мизинец и безымянный палец.

_Не делай этого со мной._   
_Ты не можешь так со мной поступить._

Он опустил голову Рамси на грудь, вслушиваясь — было невыносимо тихо и невероятно спокойно. Теон провел рукой по его животу и переплел пальцы левой руки с пальцами правой руки Рамси.

_Пожалуйста, перестань._

***

Наконец кожа Рамси остыла под его щекой. Теон сел, вытер слюну с подбородка, стер рукавом остальную с груди Рамси, а затем с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он наклонился, чтобы подобрать записку, но не мог заставить себя прочитать ее еще раз — просто порвал на мелкие кусочки и смыл в унитаз. Отыскав телефон, он набрал 911.

— Здравствуйте, что у вас случилось?  
Не в силах отвести глаз от Рамси, Теон подозревал, что говорит нечто бессвязное:  
— Мой… мой… О, боже... Он мертв.  
Только повесив трубку, он сообразил, что Рамси лежит на полу голым.

_Так нельзя… Он не позволил бы._

Теон отыскал в корзине для белья спортивные брюки, а на полу в спальне — худи с капюшоном.   
Он смотрел в сторону, натягивая на Рамси штаны, а когда приподнял его, обняв за шею, чтобы продеть руки в рукава, почувствовал, как позвонки трутся друг о друга прямо под пальцами. От этого желудок скрутило, и Теона вывернуло наизнанку. Он вытер все полотенцем, которое потом сунул в мусорное ведро. 

Снова опустившись на колени возле Рамси, Теон коснулся его волос. Они уже почти высохли. Теон хотел повернуть лицо Рамси к себе, но не смог, представив, что снова придется услышать звук сталкивающихся костей, поэтому просто наклонился и поцеловал его в угол рта.

_“Мой?”_   
_“Твой”_

Где-то далеко нарастал вой сирен.

***

— Ну что ж, расскажи мне, что случилось.

Комната для допросов в полицейском участке пахла плесенью и мочой, а от постоянного мерцания лампы дневного света у Теона разболелась голова. Он проголодался, хотел пить и сильно замерз на заднем сиденье патрульной машины.

— Когда можно будет его увидеть? — спросил он. — Я смогу снова его увидеть?  
— Нет, — покачал головой детектив. — Тело будет опознавать отец.

_Просто убейте меня._

Имени детектива он вспомнить не мог, хотя при встрече они пожали друг другу руки. Казалось бы, странный повод для рукопожатия, к тому же детектив заметно вздрогнул от запаха Теона. Его собственные руки были чистыми, а волосы — песочно-светлыми. Теон называл его Детектив-С-Зелеными-Глазами и мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Ты можешь рассказать, что случилось? — повторил полицейский и наклонился, заглядывая Теону в глаза.

_Это полный пиздец._   
_Мне уже просто все равно. Я не могу так больше._

— Я пришел домой и нашел его мертвым, — ответил Теон.   
Собственный голос доносился будто откуда-то из-за стены. Он пробежался пальцами по царапинам на столешнице.

— Ты знаешь, как именно он умер?  
Теон покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
— У кого-нибудь были причины желать Рамси Сноу смерти?

_У всех. Все желали ему смерти._   
_Ты знаешь, что они подозревают тебя._   
_Плевать._

— Это он с тобой сделал? — детектив кивнул в сторону ладони Теона, и тот быстро спрятал руку под стол. Он закусил изнутри щеку, чувствуя вялое раздражение.

_Он не понимает._

— Он любит меня.

— Почему ты так долго ждал, прежде, чем позвонить нам? Почему передвинул тело?  
— Он был... Он был голый, — Теон решил ответить правду. — Он не хотел… не хотел бы, чтобы все видели его таким. Чтобы видели его шрам. — Он рассеянно провел пальцами по собственной груди, очертив форму косого креста. — Не любит, когда люди пялятся на эту штуку.

— Теон.  
Теон взглянул на Детектива-С-Зелеными-Глазами, положив искалеченную ладонь на сгиб локтя другой руки.

Он убьет тебя за то, что ты на меня смотришь. За то, что произносишь мое имя. Он убьет всех вас, за то, что забрали меня у него.

— Теон, ты должен рассказать нам, что случилось, — детектив вздохнул и наклонился вперед в своем кресле. — Ты должен рассказать, почему сделал это. Иначе мы не сможем тебе помочь.

Теон моргнул:  
— Сделал — что?..  
— Свернул ему шею. 

_Как же я устал._

— Я верю, что у тебя были причины, — продолжал полицейский. Он поднялся и подтолкнул к Теону ручку и блокнот. — Только посмотри на себя. На то, как он тебя искалечил.  
— Я этого не делал. Я бы никогда...  
— Тогда кто сделал?

Теон опустил голову на прохладный металл столешницы.   
— Я не знаю.  
— Знаешь, что мы нашли? Он весь в твоей слюне. И у него под ногтями твоя кровь.

Теон не мог сдержать нервный издевательский смех. Он выпрямился и задрал футболку до самых ключиц, обнажая россыпь свежих следов.  
— Уверен, что вы найдете еще много _его_ на мне, если включите свою дурацкую ультрафиолетовую лампу.

Теон ухмыльнулся, увидев, что щеки детектива порозовели, и он ненадолго уперся взглядом в пол. Закусив губу, Теон провел пальцами по груди и потянул футболку вниз.  
— Он меня трахает. Он так меня трахает, как ты бы только мечтал.

Зеленоглазый встал с каменным выражением лица и вышел из комнаты, больше не взглянув на Теона. Теон коротко и истерично рассмеялся, а потом так же внезапно начал плакать, уронив голову на перекрещенные запястья. Воздух выходил из легких вместе с рыданиями, рваными неровными выдохами. 

За дверью раздался голос детектива:  
— Он полный псих.

***

— Они обойдутся с тобой мягко, — Зеленоглазый повторял это, словно какую-то мантру. — Судья должен понять, что человек не может вынести столько… — он протянул обращенную ладонью вверх руку к Теону и Теон усмехнулся.  
— Столько чего?  
— Столько домашнего насилия, — корректно закончил тот. — тебе пришлось пойти на это, чтобы остаться в живых. Судья это знает.

_Значит, вот что вы думаете?_

— Я не убивал его, — сказал Теон, должно быть, уже в тридцатый раз, и скрестил руки на груди.

Его заставили принять душ. Вода обжигала и жалила свежие порезы на груди и бедрах. Каждый дюйм его тела сфотографировали: руки, зубы, все ожоги, шрамы и синяки, и букву “Р”, грубо выбитую на внутренней части его бедра при помощи лезвия и чернил.

— ...просто _умоляет_ , чтобы его изнасиловали, — услышал он обрывок чьей-то фразы, когда его конвоировали по коридору.

Они поместили его в отдельную камеру, для контроля за потенциальными самоубийцами. Так что у него было личное пространство, где было тихо и спокойно.

— Мы могли бы куда-нибудь уехать.  
Теон положил голову на колени Рамси, и тот, издеваясь, опустил ему на лоб основание бонга.  
— Опрокинешь на меня это дерьмо, и я неделю даже _не посмотрю_ на твой член.  
— Тогда я затолкаю его тебе в глаз, — Рамси улыбнулся, и струйка дыма просочилась между его зубами. — Тебе не нравится квартира? — он закашлялся.  
Теон закатил глаза.   
— Я имел в виду, уехать по-настоящему далеко. Куда-нибудь, где мы сможем дойти до океана. Мы могли бы сменить имена.  
— На какие? — Рамси потянулся к кофейному столику и поставил бонг туда.  
— Любые, какие захотим.  
 _Мы могли бы быть Бастардом и Болтонской Сучкой_ , почти пошутил он, но вовремя остановил себя, подумав, что это может навести Рамси на мысли.  
— И кем ты хотел бы быть? — спросил Рамси.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я бы дал тебе выбрать.

***

Прошло дня три — впрочем, у Теона не было ни способа считать время, ни причины, чтобы это делать. Он ждал. И во сне, и наяву он видел темные волосы, падающие на глаза цвета золы, видел улыбку, похожую на лезвие. В памяти был образ — неизвестно, когда это было и было ли вовсе, — просто что-то вроде фотоснимка на сетчатке: рука Рамси свисала с края постели. Теон подумал о том, как это странно выглядело — словно спящее чудовище. Воспоминание уводило в тоннель других воспоминаний — все те разы, когда он в страхе отстранялся от этой руки, и когда тянулся вслед за ней, ничего не желая более отчаянно.

_Он придет за тобой. Веди себя хорошо, и он придет._

Утром четвертого дня он лежал на полу в кататонии, и тут дверь с шумом открылась. Вошли два охранника, а затем Детектив-С-Зелеными-Глазами.  
— Теон Грейджой.  
Теон не поднял на него глаз.  
— Теон!  
— Что?  
— Твоя сестра призналась в убийстве Рамси Сноу. Город снимает с тебя обвинения. Ты свободен.

...И если это не была хреновая шутка, он не знал, что это было.

_Черт тебя возьми, Яра._

Он сел на полу и потер шею.  
— Я могу с ней увидеться?  
Детектив кивнул, не в силах смотреть Теону в лицо слишком долго.   
— Она в участке. Она попросила дать ей встретиться с тобой. Я могу отвезти тебя к ней.

***

Он выглядела ужасно — под голубыми, как море, глазами лежали темные круги, грязные волосы были стянуты в короткий хвост на затылке. Яра вскинулась, когда детектив открыл дверь комнаты для допросов, словно знала, что Теон придет к ней. Но он был так слаб, а его ноги так плохо его держали, что она легко ушла в сторону от его кулака, когда он рванулся вперед, а потом обмяк и рухнул на нее.

Детектив двинулся вперед, чтобы удержать Теона, но Яра отстранила его, покачав головой. Она притянула Теона к себе. Тот пытался неловко оттолкнуть ее — и, в то же время, чувствовал запах стирального порошка от ее одежды, и ментол, и ее собственный запах, который был просто…

_Сестра._

Он прижался лбом к ее плечу и неловко обнял за талию, как всегда в таких случаях не зная, куда девать руки. Ее хватка на шее была жесткой, как стальной зажим — но Аша мягко его укачивала.   
— Теон.

Он отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Яра взглянула на его рот. И здесь слезы, которые она пыталась сдержать, все-таки покатились по щекам.  
— Все не так плохо, как выглядит, — мягко возразил он.

Яра потянулась к нему, отвела волосы от его глаз, прижала ладонь к его щеке. Он уже забыл, какие у нее жесткие руки, и как это — чувствовать, как к тебе прикасаются, не задаваясь вопросом, зачем.

_Я хотел бы быть таким же сильным, как ты._

Они сели под пульсирующими лампами. Яра открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но губы дрожали, так что она молча провела пальцами по царапинам на столешнице. Теон держал левую руку в кармане.

— Теон…  
— Почему ты так со мной поступила?..  
Она глубоко вздохнула и выпрямилась, что-то жесткое проскользнуло в ее глазах. Ее руки сжались в кулаки, а затем снова расслабились.

— Я хотела сделать тебе сюрприз, — сказала она наконец, вытирая нос о рукав. — Я была в увольнительной и услышала, что ты живешь в этом доме. Так что я пошла навестить тебя, — она склонила голову, будто прося прощения. Но Яра никогда не сделала бы этого. — Ты перестал отвечать на мои звонки. Ты не выходил на связь по скайпу. Ты даже не прислал мне ни одного долбанного сообщения. Я хотела… Мне было нужно убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Я не хочу это слышать. Не хочу знать.

— Я переходила улицу перед твоим домом и почти врезалась в кого-то... Это был ты, — она подалась вперед и оперлась напряженными ладонями о стол. — О боже, я даже не знала, что это ты. Я _не видела_ тебя. Но при этом слышала твой голос. Я обернулась, и это действительно был _ты_ , только у тебя нихрена не было зубов, и волосы стали как у старика…  
Ее челюсти сжались, и глаза засверкали.  
— Я подняла голову и увидела… Увидела на балконе _его_ , как он смотрит на тебя и скалится всеми _своими_ зубами — такой ровный, острый ряд. Я поднялась в квартиру, и…  
— Не надо больше.  
— Теон…

Он затряс головой, закрыл уши руками, и увидел только, как ее губы округлились — она ахнула, посмотрев на его левую ладонь.  
— Прекрати. Прекрати. Прекрати. Я не хочу больше ничего слышать.

_Разве что…_  
 _"Он сказал что-нибудь?"_ — хотелось ему спросить. — _"Он сказал что-нибудь обо мне?"_  
Но он знал, Яра не дала бы Рамси шанса даже раскрыть рот.

— Почему ты так со мной?.. — повторил он, тщетно пытаясь подавить слезы. — Почему ты… отняла его у меня?  
Яра слегка поникла, прижав руки к бокам так, как будто у нее болели ребра.  
— Из-за того, что он с тобой сделал. Из-за того, что он хотел убить тебя к чертовой матери.

_И она права._

— Он любит меня.  
Он увидел, как Яра сглатывает, сдерживая порыв ярости, который угрожал сокрушить их обоих.  
— Этот сукин сын... — пробормотала она. Затем, более мягко: — Ох, Теон.

_Почему ты не можешь понять?_   
_Почему ты не можешь позволить мне сохранить хотя бы **это**?.._

— Он любит меня, — повторил Теон беспомощно. — Я принадлежу ему. Ты не можешь изменить это. Ради бога, Яра, ты должна была… Ты не должна была пытаться изменить это.  
— Он обращался с тобой, как с гребаной собакой, — выплюнула она. — Хуже, чем с собакой.  
— Я был собакой, у которой был дом, — тихо сказал он.

Между ними повисла тишина, и Теон слышал шумное прерывистое дыхание сестры, и собственное — такое легкое, как будто его вовсе не было.  
— Что будет теперь? — спросил Теон.  
Яра посмотрела на свои руки так, словно они принадлежали кому-то другому.

— Я уже сделала заявление, — сказала она резко. — Добровольно признала себя виновной в непредумышленном убийстве.  
— Что это значит?  
Она слабо улыбнулась.   
— Значит, что это не так плохо, как просто убийство.  
— Тебя посадят в тюрьму?  
— Да, — она сделала паузу, а затем сказала, это снова, самой себе. — Да.

_Она напугана._

Он не ожидал этого, и в груди стало тесно: она не была сейчас Ярой, которая вся из себя Грейджой, она была просто Ярой.

— Надолго?  
— Не знаю. Может быть, и на десять лет. Думаю, зависит от судьи.  
— О, Боже, — Теон спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я должен был перезванивать тебе. Должен был тебе писать. Тогда тебе не пришлось бы… — он невесело ухмыльнулся. — Я отказывался говорить с тобой по скайпу, потому что не хотел, чтобы тебя высадило, когда ты увидишь... Это я, только я во всем виноват.

— Нет. Теон, посмотри на меня.  
Он сглотнул и поднял на нее взгляд.  
— Я убила его, — сказала она. — И убила бы снова. После первого же раза, когда он дотронулся до тебя своими сраными руками.

_Но мне это понравилось. В тот первый раз. Мне понравилось._

Дверь открылась.  
— Мисс Грейджой. Пора идти.

Детектив защелкнул наручники на запястьях Яры. У Теона задрожали губы.  
— Если попробовать найти в этом плюсы, ты сейчас выглядишь как плохие парни в фильмах.

Яра улыбнулась — это была самая искренняя улыбка, которую Теон мог у нее вспомнить.  
— А ты выглядишь дерьмово, — сказала она.

***

— Мистер Грейджой?

Теон попытался сосредоточиться, но продолжал растерянно крутить верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Адвокат Яры поправил очки на переносице и моргнул, ожидая ответа. Рубашка была темно-красного цвета, с пуговицами из оникса; она принадлежала Рамси, хотя он никогда не надевал ее при Теоне.

— Откуда у тебя это? — поинтересовался как-то Теон, решив его подразнить. — Ты мне изменяешь?  
— Как я могу изменить тому, что принадлежит мне? — отозвался Рамси, не поднимая глаз от телефона. Растянутая драная футболка Теона приземлилась ему на голову, и когда он сдернул ее, Теон уже застегивал на себе пуговицы красной рубашки. Рамси подполз к краю кровати и попытался схватить его, но Теон сделал шаг назад и усмехнулся.  
— О, теперь ты меня заметил?  
Рамси зарычал и, толкнув Теона на матрас, начал срывать с него рубашку. Он обмотал рукава вокруг его шеи и тянул за них так, что лицо Теона сравнялось цветом с тканью. Потом, когда Теон вытер рубашкой грудь, Рамси посмотрел на бирку.  
— Только сухая чистка, — простонал он.  
— Ты говоришь сейчас совсем как твой отец.  
Рамси схватил его за челюсть и целовал, пока у Теона не распухли губы.

Рубашка не подходила Теону по размеру — была велика в плечах, зато рукава были коротки. Но это была единственная приличная рубашка в квартире, и когда он надел ее, то почувствовал себя спокойнее.

— Мистер Грейджой!

В зале суда повисла тишина, только жужжали потолочные вентиляторы, которые висели слишком высоко, чтобы разогнать духоту. Теон сидел в кабинке свидетеля, хватаясь за перила, и чувствовал, как капля пота ползет по внутренней стороне руки. Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но в груди было стеснено, словно кто-то положил туда камень. Он подумал, что может свалиться в обморок.

_Я не могу сделать это. Я не могу сделать это._   
_Ты должен._

— Да… Простите. Теон Грейджой. Грей-джой.  
По лицу Бейлона прошло волной отвращение.

_Папа, пожалуйста._

Отец сидел в следующем ряду после Яры. Невзирая на суровое выражение лица, он выглядел каким-то уязвимым, и как будто съежился. Бейлон поднял взгляд на сына, но Теон отвернулся и посмотрел в дальнюю часть зала суда, где, скрестив руки на груди, сидел Русе Болтон. Выражение его лица было непроницаемо.

_Господи, он может узнать рубашку._   
_Вероятно, он сам ее и купил._

— Какие отношения связывают вас с Ярой Грейджой?  
Яра, сцепившая пальцы и высоко вздернувшая подбородок, выглядела почему-то самым достойным человеком во всем помещении — несмотря на наручники и оранжевый комбинезон.  
— Она моя сестра, — сказал Теон с оттенком гордости.  
Тонкая тень улыбки тронула губы Яры.

— А какие отношения были у вас с Рамси Сноу?  
Теон перевел взгляд обратно на Русе, тот поднял бровь.  
— Мы… Он мой... Я — его.  
— Его _кто_?  
— Его, — сказал Теон очень тихо.

Адвокат вздохнул.   
— Мистер Грейджой, пожалуйста, говорите четче. Вы были его... кем именно?  
— Просто _его_ , — сказал Теон так громко, как был способен.  
Руки стенографиста зависли над машиной.

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Грейджой, но вынужден просить вас высказаться более конкретно, — Тощий адвокат был примерно на пятом десятке. Когда он подошел к будке свидетеля, Теон откинулся на спинку стула. — Вы и мистер Сноу были вовлечены в романтическую связь?

_Черт возьми, это слишком смешно._

— Да.  
— Между вами были сексуальные отношения?  
Теон фыркнул, и полуулыбка тронула его губы.  
— Да постоянно.

Бейлон Грейджой резко поднялся с места. Теон удивился, увидев Сандора Клигана в следующем ряду. Сандор обернулся на Бейлона и смотрел ему вслед, пока тот шел по проходу к дверям. После того, как захлопнулась дверь, звук его шагов висел в коридоре еще секунду. Яра вздохнула и запустила пальцы в волосы. Теон заметил тень боли, промелькнувшую на лице Пса.

_Он хотел бы дотронуться до нее сейчас. Подумывает убить всех в зале, особенно меня, и забрать ее отсюда._

Как будто ничего не случилось, юрист Яры выкатил большой экран на штативе и поставил его рядом с Теоном — так, чтобы и судья, и зал могли видеть.

Теону стало дурно. Это был увеличенный фрагмент фотографии. Лицо, которое с нее смотрело, было из другого времени. Мальчик с почти медными волосами и глазами цвета неба после внезапного летнего шторма. Он был красивым, и в нем была какая-то особенная яркость, которая заставила Теона положить руку на грудь, как будто зажимая раскрывшуюся там дыру.

— Мистер Грейджой, что вы можете сказать об этой фотографии?

_Я могу сказать, что был безумно счастлив в тот день. Могу сказать, что этот снимок сделал Робб, и поэтому моя улыбка выглядит так охренительно глупо._

— Это я, — ответил он.  
— Когда, приблизительно, это было снято?  
Теон задумался, считая.  
— Май 2011 года…. наверное.  
— Стало быть, почти три года назад?

_О, боже._

— Да.  
Фотография пропала, и Теона захлестнуло облегчение. На то, что появилось на экране потом, было смотреть куда легче, зрелище даже успокаивало. В комнате кто-то ахнул. Яра взглянула коротко, и сразу же уставилась на верхушки деревьев за окном. Судья приподнялась со своей скамейки, прищурившись, и с расширенными глазами откинулась назад.  
— А что вы можете рассказать об этих фотографиях?

_Рамси это страшно не понравится. Он заставит вас заплатить за это._

— Это я. Когда меня арестовали.  
— За что вы были арестованы?  
Теон бросил быстрый взгляд на судью. Ее глаза метнулись от свидетеля к фотоснимкам — и обратно к Теону.  
— Меня арестовали за убийство Рамси.  
— Но вы этого не делали?  
— Нет.  
— Что вам сказали полицейские в связи со смертью Рамси?

Теон чувствовал: все в зале прислушиваются, ожидая, что он скажет.  
— Они сказали, что меня можно понять, после... из-за того, что он делает со мной.  
— Можете ли вы описать то, что мы видим на этих изображениях?  
Кровь прилила к щекам Теона.

_Это все — **его** , сволочи. Это только для его глаз._

— Это я. То, как я выгляжу под… под этим, — он потянул за воротник.  
— Укусы, — сказал адвокат, обращаясь к суду. — Синяки. Ожоги. Шрамы. Вы можете сказать мне, что это такое? — он указал на фотографию бедра Теона.  
— Это татуировка.  
— “Р” означает “Рамси”?  
— Теон кивнул.  
— Да.  
— Вы просили об этой татуировке?  
— Нет.

_“Лежи смирно, мать твою, или я сделаю с тобой что-нибудь похуже”._   
_Нет, но я любил, когда он касался ее пальцем._

— Мы оба были пьяные, — добавил он, обращаясь к Яре больше, чем к кому-либо еще.  
— Рамси Сноу воспользовался молотком, чтобы раздробить ваши пальцы. Их пришлось ампутировать, верно?  
Теон поколебался, но ответил:  
— Да.  
— Мистер Грейджой, пожалуйста, поднимите эту руку и покажите суду.

_Да пошли вы, твари._

Теона поднял руку, как высоко, как только мог, а затем тяжело уронил ее.  
— И после этого ваши волосы поседели?  
Теон кивнул:  
— Да.  
— А зубы? Как вы их потерли?

_Боже, я не могу больше это терпеть. Не могу говорить дальше._

Его рубашка была в поту.  
— Однажды он ударил меня в рот. В другой раз он ударил меня лицом о… об стол.   
— Почему вы не ушли от него, мистер Грейджой?

Теон удивился.

_"Уйти от него? Как я мог?”_

***

_Шесть сраных лет._   
_Ей будет почти тридцать._   
_А ты останешься таким же, как сейчас._

Когда охранники выводили Яру из зала суда, Сандор Клиган перехватил ее и крепко сжимал в объятиях, пока судебные исполнители не расцепили его хватку. Он уставился на Теона, тряхнул головой и ринулся прочь по коридору.

_Спасибо, подумал зачем-то Теон._

Зал суда быстро опустел. Каждый из тех, кто смотрел на Теона — и на фотографии его тела — отводил глаза и спешил прочь, как будто и не собирался приходить сюда вообще. Он думал, что остался один в помещении, и тут вдруг почувствовал знакомое покалывание в основании шеи.

_Пожалуйста. О, пожалуйста._

— Рамси?  
Русе Болтон усмехнулся.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — он положил руку Теону на плечо, и тот замер. — Ты хорошо справился.  
Теон сглотнул, но ничего не сказал.  
— Позволь, я подвезу тебя.

_Да. Пожалуйста, отвези меня домой._

Он кивнул, хотя какая-то его часть боролась с желанием убежать.

Он опустился на пассажирское сиденье машины Русе — Lotus Elise 2011-ого года выпуска, и кости налились свинцом. Мотор ровно зашумел, а Теон сжал руки между коленями, покусывая губы и пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

Скажи то, что говорят в таких случаях — _что-нибудь правильное_ , подумал он отчаянно. Но больше не осталось ничего _правильного_.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он наконец, бросив быстрый взгляд на Русе, и снова начал смотреть на мелькавшие за окном дома.  
— Иногда я даже сомневался в том, что он действительно мой сын, — сказал Русе тем же ровным тоном, которым говорил все остальное.

_Вы так много для него значили._

— У вас такие же глаза, — сказал Теон, чем порядочно позабавил Русе.  
Автомобиль остановился на светофоре, и Теон почувствовал, как его пульс ускоряется.  
— Вы, ммм… Вы злитесь на меня?  
Русе улыбнулся своей странной улыбкой, не разжимая губ.   
— А почему я должен?

Теон вытащил сигареты, потом вспомнил, где находится, и засунул их обратно в карман.   
— Я… Яра — моя сестра. Если бы… Если бы я не встретил Рамси, он до сих пор был бы здесь. Если бы я не позволил ему…  
— Все, что Рамси сделал с тобой, он сделал самому себе, — Русе нажал на газ, когда сигнал светофора сменился. — Я предупреждал его о последствиях таких… излишеств. Я предполагал, что он убьет тебя, а потом сведет счеты с жизнью.

_Как-то раз я тоже на это надеялся._

— Почему он этого не сделал? Я имею в виду, не убил меня.  
— Считал, будто ты — единственное, чем он не обязан мне, — он ухмыльнулся. — Он, конечно, ошибался.  
Теон не знал наверняка, зачем Русе говорит ему все это, но почему-то услышанное не удивило его. Они молчали до конца поездки, пока Русе не заглушил мотор возле жилого комплекса. Теон посмотрел на балкон и вздохнул.  
— Ты можешь оставить себе квартиру, если хочешь. И “мустанг”. Я все равно не буду ими пользоваться.

Теон даже не испугался, когда почувствовал руку Русе на своем колене. Он обернулся и посмотрел на отца Рамси — в это холодное, непроницаемое лицо, в эти глаза, которые вызывали такое чувство, словно он оказался дома. А затем взглянул вниз, на длинные, тонкие пальцы Русе, которые скользили вверх по его бедру.

Его прикосновение — такое легкое, почти нежное — совсем не было похоже на то, что делал Рамси, но при этом таило в себе что-то неизъяснимо пугающее. Теон ощущал, как медленно опускаются веки. Голова откинулась на спинку сиденья. _Это может быть так просто..._

Теон тихо и низко застонал, когда рука Русе добралась до его ширинки.

_Как будто кто-то до сих пор хочет до тебя дотронуться._

Он открыл глаза. Русе выжидающе разглядывал его лицо, но его собственные зрачки по-прежнему ничего не выражали.

_Ты не можешь. Рамси не позволит такого._   
_Но куда еще тебе идти?_

Дыхание Теона пресеклось — Русе расстегнул молнию и обхватил пальцами его наполовину твердый член. Он услышал, как зажужжали и щелкнули автоматические замки, и почувствовал благодарность за то, что, по крайней мере, стекла достаточно темные, чтобы снаружи нельзя было что-то увидеть.

— Если хочешь, можешь думать о моем сыне.  
Ладонь Русе сжалась, начала двигаться, и Теон схватился за ручку двери.  
— Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это сказать да, и ты сможешь оставаться, сколько захочешь.  
Теон изогнулся и прикусил губу.

_На что именно я должен согласиться?_

Он был уже полностью возбужден, и хватка Русе стала крепче. Теон запустил руку в свои волосы и сильно дернул, как будто боль могла прояснить его сознание, спасти от чувства, будто он погружается в глубину.  
— _Да_ , хорошо? — сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Теон уронил голову на плечо и задрал рубашку, царапая грудь. Но это не было так как нужно, не жалило так сильно. Русе погладил пальцем головку его члена, и Теон приподнял бедра и открыв глаза снова, спросил со слабой улыбкой:  
— Зайдете ко мне?

Русе покачал головой.  
— Я понимаю, почему ему было так трудно тебе отказать.  
Теон кончил со стоном и именем, прилипшим к нёбу.

***

В квартире все было по-прежнему. Полупустой бонг для марихуаны стоял на кофейном столике — так, как Рамси оставил его, когда пошел открывать дверь. В спальне простыни были смяты и сбиты комом.  
— Ну что за бардак, — сказал бы он. — Этой ночью я собирался взять тебя в постель, но, пожалуй, теперь просто трахну тебя в каком-нибудь менее удобном месте.

Теон заснул на полу рядом с кроватью.


	15. Кладбище

Как-то раз Теон попробовал запереться в ванной. Он был голым и ощущал холод, упираясь спиной в дверь и ногами в шкафчик. Рамси никогда не стучал, как нормальный человек. Он колотил в дверь кулаком, а потом бросался на нее, как дикий зверь, попеременно то угрожая убить Теона, то умоляя его почти ласковым голосом:  
— Открой дверь, Теон. Пожалуйста?.. Я просто хочу тебя увидеть. Ты знаешь, ты нужен мне.  
Когда он начал непрерывно лупить в дверь изо всех сил, Теону пришлось открыть ее только для того, чтобы этот шум прекратился.

Теперь в квартире было невыносимо тихо, и Теон ждал легкого, формального стука Русе Болтона. Ждал, когда Русе придет, чтобы забрать то, что причитается ему за тот конверт с деньгами, который оказывался под дверью каждую неделю. И хотя он так ни разу и не появился, у Теона волосы вставали дыбом, когда он пересчитывал на кофейном столике стодолларовые купюры — и просаживал на видеоигры, марихуану и сигареты столько же, сколько на еду и одежду. 

В те редкие дни, когда Теон покидал квартиру, он надевал темные очки и шапку, которую натягивал так низко, как только получалось.  
— Сними это дерьмо, — сказала Яра, перед которой он сел перед холодной металлической перегородкой, разделявшей комнату для свиданий. — Выглядишь как уличный террорист.

Ежемесячные визиты к ней были еще одной вещью, к которой он себя принуждал, как бы ужасно он себя от этого ни чувствовал.

_Ты заслужил и того меньше._

Иногда он приходил сюда раньше, чем Пес, а иногда, входя в комнату, уже заставал его — видел, как массивные руки Сандора Клигана прижимаются к плексигласу, а на лице Яры улыбка, какой он никогда не видел прежде. Порой Теон пытался поймать взгляд Клигана, и каждый из них будто пытался разобраться, что такого особенного в другом.

Прошел год и четыре дня со смерти Рамси. Теон смотрел через поцарапанное, грязное стекло в лицо сестры и пытался завязать разговор, словно у него была какая-то стоящая тема для общения. Пес ждал своей очереди на одной из скамей, прикрепленных соседней стене, устремив взгляд в пространство.

— Если бы он умел читать, мог бы отвлечься книгой, — пробормотал Теон в трубку для переговоров, которая связывала его с Ярой.  
Та улыбнулась, хотя он и видел, что она старалась сдержаться.  
— Не будь таким говнюком. К тому же, что б ты ни думал, твое порно не сравнится с тюремным сексом.

Теон покраснел. Он не касался себя уже год. Вытянув руку, он начал теребить телефонный провод. Лицо Яры потемнело, когда она взглянула на кожу его запястья. Теон подтянул рукав, но было поздно.  
— Кто это с тобой сделал?  
— Никто, — сказал он слишком быстро. Он посмотрел на грязную столешницу, затем снова на сестру. — Никто. Я просто… Так, просто валял дурака.

_Просто пытался снова почувствовать себя хорошо._

— Теон, — Яра произнесла его имя так же, как это делал Бейлон в моменты, когда еще не начинал орать, а намеревался только сделать Теону внушение. Она наклонилась вперед, костяшки сжатых возле динамика кулаков побелели. — Обещай мне, что не сделаешь никаких… глупостей.  
— Поздновато для таких просьб, — сказал он, слабо улыбнувшись.  
— Обещай, что себя не угробишь.  
— Я не могу этого обещать.

Тут Пес, который больше не мог притворяться что не слушает, поднялся и, прежде, чем Яра успела что-то сказать, схватил Теона за грудки и оторвал от пола. Железный стул с грохотом упал.  
— Если бы это помогло вытащить ее отсюда, я бы сам зарядил тебе пистолет! — прорычал он.  
Теон сжал запястья Сандора, такие широкие, что он даже не мог обхватить их ладонями, но остался спокоен.  
— Ты думаешь, я тебя боюсь? — спросил он.

Лицо Пса почти неуловимо смягчилось. Он опустил Теона на пол, однако все еще крепко удерживал его ворот.   
— Нет, — ответил он, пристально изучая его лицо. — Похоже, нет.  
Яра встала и ударила кулаком по стеклу, все еще пытаясь что-то расслышать, но приемник Теона висел, раскачиваясь на шнуре у стены.  
Сандор отпустил Теона, легко пихнув напоследок, и Теон услышал дрожь в его голосе, когда он сказал:  
— Ты просто не представляешь, насколько тебе повезло.

_Он ненавидит тебя. Жалеет, что ты не умер._

— Думаю, что знаю.  
— Тогда не будь тупой пиздой, которая убивает себя сразу же, как _стало можно_.  
Пес сплюнул на пол. Бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Яру, он снова опустился на скамью и уставился в противоположную стену с прежним выражением. Возвращая стул на место и пододвигая его поближе к стеклу, Теон дрожал. Его тело все еще реагировало на агрессию другого человека совершенно неподобающе, и Теон пытался игнорировать это  
— Я обещаю, — сказал он, хотя на деле имел в виду: обещаю постараться.

— Не заставляй натравливать его на тебя, — сказала Яра, кивая в сторону Пса.  
— Боишься, что я его уведу? — пошутил он машинально.

И когда он на секунду закрыл глаза, то _ощутил_ руку Рамси на горле, дыхание Рамси, касающееся уха.

_"Тебе **нравится** , когда я ревную, так?"_

Сандор Клиган, услышав его слова, набычился, и Теон с Ярой внезапно и коротко рассмеялись.  
— Не думаю, что он смог бы с тобой справиться, — сказала Яра.

***

Ночь одиннадцатого июля была теплой и ясной — одна из тех ночей, когда заснуть совершенно немыслимо. Кто-то установил перед надгробным камнем Робба светодиодный фонарик, заряжающийся от солнечного света, а еще за этот год у основания постамента накопилась горстка плавающих свечек.

Теон никогда не приносил ничего. Он щелкнул зажигалкой и выпустил пару колечек дыма в сторону зависшей в небе луны.

_Каково это, быть мертвым?_

Под ногами не осталось ни одного видимого напоминания о том, что здесь случилось. Выросла густая трава и укрыла землю, спрятала все следы, словно никто не корчился здесь в грязи. Сигарета прогорела до фильтра. Теон сунул окурок в карман и сразу же закурил следующую.

_Как будто ты всегда был мертв._

_Ты должен был поцеловать меня в ответ._

Он слушал, как вороны переговаривались в кронах деревьев, и тут раздались чьи-то негромкие шаги.

— Теон?

_О, нет._

Трудно было поверить, что Джону сейчас примерно столько же лет, сколько было Теону, когда все только начиналось, а нездоровая хрень, исходившая от Рамси, только пьянила и захватывала, и почти не казалось опасной. На долю секунды Теон ощутил острое сочувствие к семнадцатилетнему себе.

Джон улыбнулся ему. Теон не видел улыбки светлее с тех самых пор, как…

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Джон, а после взглянул на могилу и улыбка сошла с его губ. — Я думал о тебе на днях.  
Теон ощутил желание немедленно сбежать. Ему очень не хотелось заглядывать в тупики памяти, которые лучше было не открывать. Меньше всего сейчас ему нужно было напоминание о том, что он мог сделать — или пытался.

_Возможно, он даже не помнит._

Поэтому Теон просто стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и старался не смотреть на Джона, будто его тут вообще не было. И все же он слышал, как Джон дышит, чувствовал запах его пота — по какой-то неведомой причине Джон в середине лета напялил на себя черную одежду с длинными рукавами. Теон дернул за потертые края свою шапку, натягивая ее ниже.

— Это правда? — поинтересовался он.  
— Что?  
Теон ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты правда рад видеть меня? Если учесть, что я выгляжу, как полный урод и торчу на могиле твоего покойного брата в годовщину его смерти?  
Он ожидал, что Джон нахмурится и начнет запинаться, но с губ того сорвался тихий неуверенный смех.

_Он изменился._

Джон вырос на несколько дюймов, и теперь в нем было что-то от суровости Неда. А еще у него были тоннели в ушах и пирсинг в губе. К тому же, он предпринял слабую попытку отрастить бороду. Зато волосы были острижены достаточно коротко, чтобы можно было рассмотреть вытатуированного под линией роста волос ворона, крылья которого обнимали шею, немного не доходя до адамова яблока.

— Я не видел тебя на похоронах.  
Теон думал сказать, что не знал — и про Робба, и про похороны. Думал о том, чтобы сказать Джону все.  
— Мне очень жаль, — только и сказал он.  
— Он был пьян, — сказал Джон после короткой паузы.  
— Что?

Теон уставился на него. Джон принужденно пожал плечами и потер татуировку.   
— Он был пьян. Очень сильно. Ехал домой, после того, как его вышвырнули с вечеринки у Фреев... И врезался в припаркованную машину на скорости в 60 километров в час, как полный придурок, — темные глаза Джона расширились, когда он заметил растерянное лицо Теона. — Я думал, ты знаешь.  
— Нет, — сказал Теон так, словно мог с уверенностью оспорить слова Джона. — Нет, Робб никогда… Робб бы никогда не вляпался бы в такое дерьмо. 

Джон улыбнулся, и Теону пришлось закрыть на мгновение глаза.  
— Он был не идеальным. Я знаю, ты всегда в это верил. Но иногда он вел себя как придурок.

_Нет. Ты не знаешь._

Теон потряс головой.   
— Я должен был быть там. Должен был быть с ним.  
— Зачем? — усмехнулся Джон. — Ты хотел бы сесть к нему в эту машину, чтобы у тебя тоже были свои сраные похороны, устроенные твоей сраной семьей?

_О чем еще можно мечтать?_

— Хочешь сигарету?  
— Нет, — Джон покачал головой и потянул вниз ворот лонгслива, открывая другую татуировку — буквы “sXe” прямо над сердцем.  
— Ты еще об этом пожалеешь, — сказал Теон серьезно. — Однажды ты захочешь выяснить, насколько хороши плохие вещи, и будешь выглядеть с этой штукой как последний идиот.   
— Насколько хороши плохие вещи?..

Джон сдул непослушный завиток с глаз, и Теон представил себе, как бы это было — схватить Джона Старка за его замечательные волосы и оставить несколько _своих_ следов на этой белоснежную коже.

_Я мог бы показать тебе. Позволь мне показать тебе._

— Все еще встречаешься с той девчонкой? Рыженькой?  
— Игритт, — сказал Джон раздраженно и даже покраснел. — Да… В смысле, мы… Мы вместе. Но это не постоянные отношения, или что-то такое...  
Теон поднял бровь, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сдавило в груди.  
— Она вообще не считает, что в отношениях должны быть… ограничения. Говорит, такая установка основана на концепции обладания, где наши тела — органы в теле капитализма…

— Звучит как полная бредятина, — прервал его Теон — возможно, слишком резко.  
— Я сдаюсь, — сказал Джон, закатывая глаза. Чуть помедлив, он продолжил тише: — Знаешь, я… Слышал о Рамси. Думаю, все в Академии вздохнули с облегчением, когда узнали.

_Да пошли вы. Он был лучше, чем вы все._

— Но мне жаль, что так вышло с твоей сестрой.  
— Да, мне тоже.   
— И что, где ты жил в последнее время? Все думали, что ты уехал из города после того, как… Ну, знаешь…  
И, бога ради, это вдруг показалось таким унизительным.  
— Я до сих пор живу там. В нашей квартире.  
О руке Русе Болтона на его члене, конвертах с деньгами под дверью и целых днях, когда он был едва в состоянии подняться с дивана, он упоминать не стал.

— Тебе не кажется иногда, что это… странновато?  
— Не так странно, как при его жизни, — Теон слабо улыбнулся.  
Джон погрустнел и посмотрел себе под ноги.   
— Прости. Я не хотел это ворошить.  
— Я скучаю по нему, — голос Теона дрогнул.  
Джон выглядел ошарашенным, но промолчал.

— Он просто... просто знал меня, даже не пытаясь узнать. Он видел меня, и он знал, кем я был, чего я хотел. Он взял меня, и взял на себя заботу обо мне… Я знаю, это звучит… безумно, — Теон полез за очередной сигаретой, но пачка была пуста. — Боже, мне так дико его не хватает. Больше, чем моих пальцев, больше, чем волос или зубов. Я скучаю по нему…

_О, черт. О, боже._

— Больше, чем по Роббу.

Теон не осмеливался поднять на Джона глаза, поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовав руку на своем плече. Брови Джона сошлись вместе, губы сжались. Как будто он хотел понять, но не мог решиться на это.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь?

Теон ждал, что Джон уберет руку, но она все еще плотно сжимала его плечо. Он взглянул на надгробие.  
— Я думаю, потому что я чувствую, что Рамси все время со мной. Где бы я ни был, я чувствую его. Кожей. А Робб… Робб как будто отдаляется с каждым днем. Как будто все это… я и он… было только моим сном. А я не хочу, чтобы было так, — он вытер глаза. — Мне жаль, что я так по-сволочному веду себя сейчас.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, в отличие от остального времени, когда тебе не жаль?

Джон улыбнулся, и Теон не смог удержаться и не улыбнуться в ответ, забыв на секунду о промежутках между зубами. Лицо Джона порозовело, и он полез в задний карман своих джинсов — по-прежнему чертовски узких — и протянул Теону небольшой квадратик бумаги.  
— Что это?  
— Это флаер. Проходка на концерт моей группы. У нас будет дебютное выступление на этих выходных. Ты должен прийти.

Теон хмыкнул и стащил свою шапку искалеченной рукой. Он постарался не обращать внимания на укол боли из-за того, как вздрогнул Джон.  
— Я не особенно выбирался куда-то все это время, знаешь ли.  
Но Джон сглотнул и небрежно махнул рукой:  
— Да ладно. Ты выглядишь очень хардкорно.

Теон покраснел и сразу проклял себя за это. Он посмотрел на флаер снова.  
— “Принимая черное”?  
Джон гордо кивнул.  
— Ты там играешь на кларнете? Должно быть, все телочки твои.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
— Я играю на гитаре. И иногда пою.  
— О, еще бы.

Прежде чем уйти, Теон неловко протянул Джону ладонь для рукопожатия, но Джон поймал его за запястье, притянул к себе и обнял. У Теона перехватило дыхание, и он, одеревенев, держал руки по швам, пока боролся с желанием прикоснуться к спине или плечам Джона. 

— Я рад, что ты... в порядке, — сказал Джон. — И я правда хочу, чтобы ты пришел на концерт.  
— А что вы играете-то? — спросил Теон так, словно еще не принял решения.  
— Что-то вроде скримо, но с краст-панковыми текстами, — Джон высунул язык и улыбнулся. — Тебе ужасно не понравится.  
— Какая ты все-таки целочка.

***

Теон закинул пару футболок и несколько пар носков в свой старый рюкзак, и уже на пути к двери остановился перед холодильником. На дверце висел продуктовый список (единственным пунктом в нем значилась “еда”), а еще там была фотография. Их единственный снимок вместе, и, на самом деле, это была фотография одного Теона. Рамси сделал ее, пока тот спал — по-прежнему в постели после особенно жесткой ночи — кровь на его губах и брови все еще не высохла, синяки на горле и плече только начинали проступать.  
Теон отлепил фотографию от холодильника и аккуратно положил во внешний карман сумки.

Он сжимал руль так сильно, что, когда добрался до дома Русе Болтона, ладони были скользкими от пота. Он вытер их несколько раз о джинсы, но решил, что этим делу не помочь, сдался и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Он затаил дыхание.

Дверь открылась. Если Русе и был удивлен, увидев Теона на крыльце, он не показал этого. Его лицо было таким же бесстрастным, как всегда — за исключением тонкой улыбкой, которая, впрочем, могла вообще ничего не обозначать.  
— Теон. Желаешь зайти?  
Если бы Теон начал всматриваться, он мог бы разглядеть за спиной Русе очертания двери в подвал в конце коридора. 

_Да. Да, больше всего на свете._

Несколько секунд он молча качал головой, пока Русе не вздохнул:  
— Тогда что я могу для тебя сделать?  
— Я съезжаю, — сказал Теон, протягивая ключи и стараясь не обращать внимания, как они звенят в дрожащих пальцах. — Вот ключи от квартиры. И от машины.

Приняв ключи и взвесив их в руке, Русе приподнял бровь.  
— Что заставило тебя передумать?   
Теон едва смог на него взглянуть.  
— Ничего. Просто… я ждал вас, но вы так и не пришли. И я не могу больше там оставаться.  
— А как насчет машины? Ты можешь оставить ее себе.

Теон оглянулся через плечо и на мгновение представил себе, как ползет вниз стекло, открывая лицо Рамси.   
_“В машину. **Немедленно** ”._

Он повернулся к Русе и пожал плечами.  
— Я хреново вожу на механике. Он все равно никогда не пускал меня за руль.  
Русе улыбнулся — теперь действительно по-настоящему улыбнулся — и Теон вздрогнул.

— Он не заслуживал тебя, — сказал Русе и сунул ключи в карман. — Если ты когда-нибудь передумаешь, если тебе однажды станет слишком трудно... ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Теон кивнул.  
— Да, я знаю.

***

— Почему ты хранишь эту фотографию?  
— Мне нравится, как я на ней выгляжу.

Теона выбрасывает из сна от неожиданного прикосновения в темноте, и он напоминает себе, что это только Джон.

_Это Джон, и только он._   
_Джон не делает тебе больно._

И он недоумевает, _почему_.


End file.
